Puella Magi ga Gotoku
by Heavy Lok
Summary: 'Beyond imagination, beyond possibility, is an irregular timeline forever forgotten. Scattered across its surface, tales of tragedy and conflict thrive without end. Who will ultimately live and who will inevitably die? Peek between the pages of a known journey and witness the undocumented events that will remain untold for eternity.' -Final Gaiden is complete as of 30/05/13-
1. CH00: Prologue In Hell

_**Author**__**'**__**s **__**Notes: **_My first story based on _**Puella**__** Magi**__** Madoka **__**Magica**_. I'm not exactly sure what I should say here… Guess I'm just nervous, ahahaha! I'm not quite good at using this site so please bear with me as I try to find a suitable lay-out I can use and adapt to.

This story takes place in an alternate timeline. A very, _VERY_ alternate timeline. No, the main cast has not been removed, they are still around.

Oh, this should go without saying but just to be on the safe side: **I**** DO NOT**** OWN**** PUELLA**** MAGI ****MADOKA**** MAGICA. ****ALL**** CREDIT**** GOES ****TO S****HAFT ****AND**** THE**** STAFF.**

With that out of the way, read on!

**-=/\/\*/\/\=-**

* * *

><p><em>What promises does a world plagued by hate and rage have left to offer?<em>

_What punishment is waiting for those whose soul is burdened with responsibility?_

_Whom, with heart shackled by pain and despair, will bring about the means to an end?_

_What cruelty awaits for those tormented and sickened by what they now understand as 'reality'?_

_Although the answers many seek are shrouded in layers of carnage and destruction, one thing is certain:_

_"The apple does not fall far from the tree."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=\*\/=-****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Puella Magi ga Gotoku<strong>**

**~GUILTY DEPARTURE~**

_**~Chapter 00: Prologue in Hell/I Will Protect Humanity~**_

* * *

><p>"<em>The time has come."<em>

A sudden chilly breeze caressed her warm, soft cheeks. Her long, smooth hair fluttered weakly in one direction as she gazed upon a small cat-like creature sitting before her, gazing back with eyes that did not blink nor break contact as it waited in anticipation while swinging its fluffy tail back and forth – it was waiting for her wish.

"_Now… What desire will make your Soul Gem shine?"_

The girl's long white, one piece dress waved back and forth as the presence of wind picked up, she knew what she had to do. Taking a step forward, she forced her eyelids to slowly and eventually close shut, shielding her sight from the world before her. She didn't want to make any mistakes, she couldn't afford any. She had to focus, concentrate on the matter at hand. One chance… One wish that could be made and brought into reality, no matter how impossible it may be. It would be a miracle she would never regret, she would be proud of it.

However…

She didn't say anything. She simply stood there as she bit her lips, her hands beginning to tremble, her entire body suddenly becoming stiff…

…she was scared.

But why would she…? Why would she be scared about a rare opportunity such as this without reason? Unless… Unless she already had one to begin with? Her mind began to stir, she entered her own thoughts and memories ever so deeply in an attempt to recall something of importance from the past, why she dreaded the idea about granting a wish and what was stopping her. It's silly, really… As she already knew the answer to her own question.

But…

…she did it anyway out of fear.

Granting a wish would mean becoming a Magical Girl, a real-life Magical Girl, with powers and superhuman capabilities that were far beyond the boundaries normal people were restricted to. It sounded wonderful in a way; saving innocents from evil doers, being able to fly around with grace like an angel, and the best part of all… She could do it all while wearing beautiful and attractive clothes!

However, this was not what she dreaded. It wasn't due to the fact she could become a wondrous Magical Girl or the fact it was being offered by a talking cat-like entity, oh no, it was the downside, the Truth, she truly dreaded. Her train of thought suddenly came to a halt, was it even worth recalling? The horrible memories, the terrifying and upsetting events that followed… She felt sick to the core knowing that, even if she refused to think about it, this tiny piece of knowledge would continue to linger inside.

Haunting her.

Corrupting her.

She could almost imagine it eating her away like cancer would do to its victims, almost feel it. She knew this wouldn't go away like a bad dream. This feeling, this 'curse' would surely follow her even in death as tears from her eyes began to roll their way down her cheeks, each drop trickling to the floor and each drop drying away as quickly as they had formed. As far as she knew, it wasn't worth recalling at all.

She wanted to scream.

"_Don't be afraid."_

The young child flinched in surprise at the sudden boyish voice belonging to that of the small creature still sitting at the edge of the rooftop they were on. Because of the interruption, her consciousness was pulled back into the world of bitter reality. Her eyes opened wide to behold it once again as another set of tears fell to the ground.

"_After all…"_

There was a slight pause as it slowly turned its head to the left, its field of vision fixated to the distant night with eyes brimming with interest. Watching something… Something alien, something dangerous, something… impossible. Despite the cat looking in a completely different direction, it continued to speak to the girl without difficulty as the wind became unnaturally more active than usual, ruffling its soft and comforting fur more and more as time passed. Its face, plain and simple with an ever present smile, didn't react however.

"_Once you form a contract with me, your hidden potential will become an actuality."_

Scared to speak…

"_With incredible power such as this at the palm of your hands, no ordinary Puella Magi can stand in your path."_

Scared to act…

"_Not even a negative sensation known as 'Fear' can stop you."_

Scared to move…

"_If you so choose to…"_

But it was now…

"…_you can even rid the calamity that has befallen…"_

…or never.

"…_your world."_

Those soft, pink lips began to move inch by inch. She was about to speak, but instead of a loud and clear voice, a tiny whisper was muttered in its place. "I'm…" She finally spoke… She finally spoke after minutes and minutes of silence! Its ears twitched, the cat was eager to listen to what she had to say as it immediately turned its head again, facing her once more with a piercing stare. "I'm not afraid."

She wiped her teary eyes with her hands and stared back at her wish maker with eyes filled with determination. She took a single step forward and inhaled a lungful of air into her body. It really was time. There wasn't even a hint of fear remaining…

"I…"

…but there was evidence of denial hidden away.

"I wish…"

If only things were easy to understand.

"I wish…!"

If only Magical Girls were easy to understand.

"I wish for…!"

If only life was easy to understand.

"I wish for the power to destroy the wickedness that is hurting everyone; **_THE__ WORLD__'__S __ENEMY!_**_"_

Her voice echoed, her wish made clear, and the creature had to comply for it was its duty. In a matter of seconds a blinding bright light exploded from her body, her light shining through the darkness, her brilliant light acting as a beacon of hope for all Magical Girls nearby. Such a powerful and luminous light was overwhelming even for the cat, forcing it to shield its eyes, unable to witness the girl's transformation in the process.

As the white light died down, the cat opened its eyes to scan the area for the girl. Finally spotting her, it carefully took in her new attire. Her appearance had drastically changed. She was no longer the fragile girl in a white dress, instead stood a heroine. A heroine armed with a Rapier pulsing with energy for a weapon, a heroine with a long white cape on her back fluttering in one direction. A heroine with elegant clothing fit for a princess with a pink and black colour scheme.

On a rooftop building in Mitakihara City, a child's normality was sacrificed; reborn as a Magical Girl.

"_Your wish has been granted. An almighty Puella Magi with potential unlike any other has been born."_

The Magical Girl turned to face the veil of darkness on her right, the same direction the cat was facing, and saw her destiny in the distance - the evil of the world.

"I will protect humanity."

As she continued to watch, the dark clouds in the midnight sky began to break apart, making way for the moon's ray of lunar light as it pierced through them. Shining down on the surface below, the city, the people on the streets, and her.

"I will protect them…"

As this chapter comes to a close, the lunar light shone upon something in the distance. Far and wide off the coast of Mitakihara lay an adversary of myth. A powerful enemy lying in wait for her, the hero, to challenge it. To end its reign.

But this enemy would be unlike anything she would ever encounter. For this enemy…

"…as their _Saviour in the Dark_."

…was surely made of impossibilities.

* * *

><p><em>Her love, her sorrow, her anguish, her hate and rage…<em>

_All of the sweet and bitter emotions will compel the child to confront the world's enemy on the day of the Leap as decreed by Fate._

_This is a tale about individuals twisted and changed for the worse or for the best._

_A tale revolving around those with hearts clinging to the radiance of hope or tainted with sickening despair._

_Which would be…_

…_a tale that will forever be fictitious._

_Which would be…_

…_a tale that should never…_

_Exist._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=\*/\=-****

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End of Chapter 00…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=\\/*\/\/=-****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>__**'**__**s**__** Notes:**_ My apologises if this Chapter is somewhat short. I needed it to have an okay length because it's a Prologue.

Please comment on **EVERYTHING** about this Chapter. Literally **EVERYTHING**. Ranging from characters to locations, content, context, whatever that can be commented on. It can help me understand any errors that I've done or what requires fixing when pointed out by readers.

I am _sooo _nervous!


	2. CH01: Alive A Life

**Author's Notes: **I present…Chapter 01.

Sorry it took so long, I had trouble trying to structure the sentences and without making some of the dialogue sound, in a way, cliché. I tried to make this a little bit longer compared to Chapter 00, I hope this amount of text doesn't upset the pacing.

By the way, the first half can be considered non-important. If you are one of those individuals who cannot stand that kind of thing, copy and paste **II** to skip to it.

Reviewed by Beta-Reader **Not Jack Frost**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. All credit belongs to SHAFT and the staff.**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\/\*/\/\=-**

* * *

><p><strong>Puella Magi ga Gotoku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-=\*\/=-**

"_**HEAVEN'S MELODY! !**_"

A torrent of musical notes tore their way through the fabric ripples of space/time and into reality, descending upon the Earth as they emerged. Each and every individual shape was as sharp as a butcher's reflective stainless steel knife, each shape was as long as a lethal dagger's intimidating length, and each was as fast as a dreaded bolt of thunderous lightning.

In the midst of this the attacker, young and energetic with short dark-blue hair and coloured clothing to match, grinned with chilling delight.

"Everyone…grant me your strength!"

Unwilling to accept defeat at the hands of this sinister opponent, the Guardian of Valhalla took flight with pure, white feathered wings, flapping on her back. Although small in size, like that of an average grown bird, they were undeniably and impossibly strong; even stronger than the graceful and powerful set of wings belonging to beautiful birds. Given the current circumstances, it only made sense as she herself was clearly not human, nor was her enemy.

Placing herself midway between the oncoming shower of certain death and the vast city below with teenagers and adults equally gazing over their heads with shock and awe towards the sky, a single magical word was uttered weakly under her breath as she levitated.

"_**Heaven's…**_"

Her right hand reached out, equipped with a glove-like yellow bracelet and a single small circular gem attached to a golden frame in the centre of said hand's palm. With it, she took aim. Her intention: To use the enchanted jewel against the hailstorm of cold musical symbols and beyond it, the feminine foe of the night.

"_**…Idol…!**_"

Her heart pounded more and more, harder and harder, faster and faster with each beat. Her eyes narrowed, a lone sweat running down her forehead while she gritted her teeth.

It hurt…

It hurt like there was ultimately no tomorrow. It felt unbearable. Completely and utterly unbearable. But she had to bear with it; she had to fight the pain within her chest until the end. Succumbing to it would no doubt result in her life being stripped away by the enemy. She simply didn't have a choice on the matter. It was a situation of life or death, kill…

…or be killed.

From the surrounding space itself, a series of tiny particles of dim light suddenly began to appear, each one varying in many different mesmerising colours, and all of them immediately gathered together into the magic-imbued gem like the magnetism of two opposing sides, one positive and one negative, being drawn to one another – preparations were complete. With the unavoidable inanimate objects approaching with little time to spare, she breathed in and with a burning passion, cried out the final magical word into the open.

"_**…PROOMIIIIISSSSSSEEEEEE! ! !**_"

The mighty burst of incredible energy exploded out of her hand and streaked furiously to the heavens, one that resembled a lone flower opening its fragile petals during a certain season. As it twisted and turned, reshaping itself into the form of a spiralling rainbow, it roared like an ancient beast of old. It was…beautiful.

No…

It wasn't beautiful…

It was horrible.

It was a horrible, horrible noise that sounded like a raging demon from forgotten mythology. Although brief, it really did resonate with the sound of beauty. The only reason it could be described as such was not because of its rainbow appearance or the said loud roar…

It was because she, the tiny winged maiden, was beautiful.

Consisting within this magical stream shimmering with radiance of that of a multi-coloured prism was the hopes and dreams of Humanity; childish like a toddler's imagination and mature like an adult's pursuit in life. From the perspective of many, it seemed completely idiotic and utterly pathetic, but that was not true at all. In fact, the power of these two combined could form a divine and reckoning magic that could eradicate all evil that dared to challenge its might – including saints whom have fallen from grace.

Boom...

Like the fireworks of New Year's Eve, the explosion lit the horrible night, consuming it, bathing it in its brilliance as millions of small fragments of light spilt forth. The immense positive energy had obliterated all of the lifeless musical symbols, disintegrating them into nothingness, including _her_.

Silence took hold.

The winged guardian simply stared blankly into space whilst lowering her arm, watching and gazing as the wind died down. "I'm…sorry." From her eyes, tears flowed. From her mind, memories of the past surfaced and from it, they flashed before her eyes.

Understanding…

Compassion…

Friendship…

Empathy…

Conflict…

Sorrow…

Magic…

Love…

All of these played out before her like a black and white flickering slideshow. They were images about her own self attempting to understand the life of the Human World, how she came across those who she soon befriended, how she came to understand them, how she shared her knowledge as the Guardian of Valhalla and fought alongside her companions after bestowing them similar powers, and how she developed and harboured feelings towards someone. In the end, this was a mistake… for this _'someone'_ met an unfortunate end. She shouldn't have fallen in love; she didn't want this to happen. All she wanted was to be there for her. To protect her, to care for her… But it was just too much…

She should've kept her distance. She should've been careful.

Kitamura Eri, a friend from Shinbohara School who she had came to know and love, was gone. Her life severed by the thread. She was an angel of the light no longer, but now the devil of the night…

…and she killed her. "Eri…I'm so sorry."

She continued to grieve over her best friend's death while covering her eyes, the tears never-ending as she whispered. "Forgive me…" Heartbroken and stricken with misery, she pondered whether or not she still had the right to be called _'Humanity's Protector'_ anymore as the brightness washed away, returning the pitch black night. Being unique was suffering.

"_'Forgive you'_ for what?"

That voice… It was Kitamura Eri's voice! She was still alive?! Originating from behind her, she quickly tried to turn her body and defend herself from that direction but… "KYA!" …a force of deadly dark magic effortlessly propelled the young Guardian away. Flipping and turning in mid-air, unable to slow down and stay upright, that was until… "ARGH!" …she stopped. The girl couldn't move. Whatever she impacted into was hard, solid and strong. She opened her eyes ever-so-slowly, her vision blurred and weak but still usable. She looked left and right, trying to take in what was around her to analyse her current location.

She couldn't believe it...

The Guardian of Valhalla was on top of the second tallest structure in the world, the Tokyo Sky Tree in Sumida. She was flung all the way from Shinjuku to Sumida! She was in shock, the Eri she knew was never this strong, let alone be able to dodge Heaven's Idol Promise. She shook her head. She had to set her memories about her friend aside, relying on them would be fruitless. This enemy wasn't Eri. The Eri she knew was gone, dead, deceased. This enemy was simply just that: An enemy. A DEVIL of evil.

But the thought continued to linger… Eri was tough and independent. Even when turned, there had to be a part of her that was still alive – the Good Kitamura Eri. She had to get through to her somehow, she had to at least try. "Eri…" Even if it would mean die trying.

Slowly pulling herself out of the damaged wall, gravity suddenly forced her weak body onto the ground seconds later, followed by a loud and painful cough – she was coughing up blood, lots of it. Shaken and frail, the Guardian flapped her tiny magical wings, trying to fly and combat her friend once more in the air. But she soon realised it to be impossible as she coughed once more, immediately falling back onto the ground as quickly as her feet had left the surface. There was simply too much blood loss: Her right arm, her left leg, her upper back, almost every part of her weak body was covered in her own crimson blood. She began to cough again, her mind suffering from dizziness. She was clearly in no condition to fight Eri.

"Aoi-chan~"

Speak of the devil…

At the sound of that all-too familiar voice, Yūki Aoi shivered. Her tearful eyes… Those terrified eyes were wide open and focused to the ground, fixated to it like a frozen figure. For the first time in her entire life, she was scared.

Tap, tap, tap…

She was approaching… She was coming towards her like a Black Panther preparing to pounce upon its prey. Aoi had to get away, run, flee from the fallen angel's presence and live to fight another day as she tried to move. However, she couldn't, her body wouldn't respond. The fear swimming within had paralysed her! "I-I can't move?! Please God, please save me!" She pleaded quietly to the heavens.

Tap, tap, tap…

God wasn't coming. God had always came to save his divine subjects from the forces of darkness, so why? Why not today? Was she not worth it, perhaps? She whimpered, Yūki Aoi was going to die and there was nothing she could do to prevent that. She couldn't retreat, she couldn't escape, she was trapped. All she could do now, the ONLY thing she could do now, was beg for assistance under her breath with eyes tightly tensed and screwed shut. She didn't want to die. "Somebody help…!" A teardrop trickled - she didn't want to die.

Tap, tap…

It stopped. Was she gone? A weak breeze passed by. Normally, the wind would be clean and relaxing, but that was not the case as it felt tainted and disturbing. Aoi could feel her opponent's aura nearby, Eri was still here and… "Aoi-chan…" …she was wrong. Eri wasn't nearby, she was right there. Kitamura Eri was literally standing right in front of Yūki Aoi! She shivered once more, her eyes opened ever-so-slowly to witness the enemy's feet. The shoes were pointy and decorative with devil-like motifs such as wings and horns, the only noticeable colours were the main and secondary colour schemes: Jet-black and deep dark red respectively. Aoi began to gradually lift her head up, taking in more and more of Eri's attire and appearance with each careful look - curiosity was getting the better of her. The legs were exposed, there was nothing hiding them from plain sight such as trousers or stockings. The skin was smooth, firm and adorned with strange, crimson-coloured markings which spread throughout her legs in a flame-like fashion - was this the side-effect of being a devil or proof that one is a devil? Aoi's sight eventually reached Eri's waist, she wore what appeared to be tight, dark blue shorts accompanied with a series of loose black belts designed after the same musical symbols Eri had summoned to attack her, albeit much smaller in size, and swaying on both side of the hips were long, dull blue-coloured, stripes of silk cloth which ended slightly above the knees.

Aoi could feel the pressure building up inside, how will she react as soon as she observes her friend's face with her own weeping eyes? Will she be horrified? Will she be shocked? Or will she simply feel betrayed? The answer wasn't far…

The torso and arms were next: Eri was wearing a plain uniform, a plain tail-shirt uniform, with the same dark blue colour Aoi had noticed so far. There was nothing fancy or special about it except for a single lone jewel attached to a grey-coloured metal frame on the centre of Eri's chest. It was similar to Aoi's enchanted jewel, but entirely pitch-black. It was as if it was reflecting the wearer's own corrupted heart and soul to the injured girl, to prove that Kitamura Eri was beyond saving. Aoi's eyes quickly switched between the left and right arm, they were sleeveless and possessed the same crimson markings that were present on the legs, but that was all. The rest were concealed behind Eri's back, she couldn't see if the opponent's hands were equipped with anything such as gloves or lethal weaponry. Aoi was getting close, there was only one final body part left to view now: The head.

"…*Gulp*…" Aoi swallowed her fear down in anticipation. Every article of clothing and every exposed body part she had seen had left her poor mind with a single, concluded, answer: This was not Kitamura Eri. This was not Kitamura Eri. THIS WAS NOT KITAMURA ERI. That sentence kept repeating itself over and over again in her mind, demanding her to accept the truth and move on. Stubborn and driven by hope, she refused until the answer was obvious to all. If she had her way, she would wish to lay her eyes upon the face of her best friend and not the face of a monster, a servant of evil, before she dies.

The wind settled as their eyes finally made contact, Aoi gasped in disbelief at what she saw.

That luxurious long, flowing, brown hair…

That ever present welcoming and cheerful warm smile…

And that scent, that wonderful, wonderful and spellbinding scent…

There was no mistake, it was her. It was her one and only… Kitamura Eri. "Sorry about earlier, I acted without thinking." She giggled, revealing her sharp vampire-like teeth as her smile widened a little more. There were also markings on her face as well, but slightly less noticeable compared to the others. They were shaped as small red teardrops that surrounded her golden-coloured eyes, three on the left and three on the right, making a total of six teardrops altogether. "I'm also sorry about… this." Aoi was left confused. 'This'? What did she mean by that? Throwing Yuuki Aoi from Shinjuku to Sumida and receiving injuries? A strange sound suddenly interrupted her thought as it invaded her ears. It sounded wet, disgusting, and alive. It was coming from somewhere… Somewhere close… Somewhere near…

Desperate, Aoi quickly spoke aloud. "E-Eri, please… come back, come back with me. The others can help you, free you from this torture! Please, please, pleeease let us help you!" Eri's eerie eyes were unfazed. She simply continued to gaze with a memorable grin, did she even care what Aoi had to say? Yuuki Aoi had to persist, she had to keep trying.

"Let me save you… my frie-KYA!" Something had abruptly pulled the young Valkyrie away from the fallen angel in a forceful manner, restraining her onto the spine of the tower in mere seconds. "Wh-Wha?" Aoi's eyes quickly redirected from her friend to her own arms, torso and then her legs. They were being bounded by what could only be described as grotesque, vulgar and filthy, revolting appendages! In other words, _**TENTACLES!**_ "A Mara?" With a loud shriek, she panicked. According to the knowledge passed down to her by the great teacher Saint Rin regarding otherworldly creatures: A 'Mara' is an oversized multi-limb sea monster, similar to an octopus or a squid, whose purpose is to capture and subdue its victims via the use of dimensional rifts before consuming them. It is rumoured their screams can still be heard as the digestive acid melts away the skin and burns into the muscles, the nerves, the bones, and finally eat away at the heart and soul - a horrifying thought.

On the other hand, if the victims were female then they will be spared…

…but only to disappear forever, never to be heard again. Nobody knows what became of the previous women caught by a Mara, none had ever escaped to tell the tale.

Out of fear that she may be next, the Guardian shook her body side to side, kicking and pulling in an attempt to break free from her slimy and sticky restraints; it was futile. "_'My friend'_? Don't you mean_ 'my love'_? You've always used to call me that whenever we were alone together." A gust of wind howled as she took a step forward, and another, and another, and another…

"Eri, please listen to me, this isn't you!" She shouted… "THIS ISN'T YOU!" …and whimpered the next. Emotions had made her weak, helpless and a liability. Blending in with Human society was the biggest mistake she had ever achieved. _'Go to the Human World and live a wonderful life'_? What a joke, it's nothing but a place of woe and misery.

A lone hand caressed Aoi's left cheek. It was soft, warm and gentle to the touch. It was Kitamura's bare hand… It felt exactly the same when she first experienced it a few days ago, she had missed such interactions. "Do you… hate me, Aoi-chan? Do you hate me for what I've become?" Eri's other hand rested on Aoi's right shoulder, it was equipped with an aqua-blue fingerless glove with bizarre markings. The patterns weren't like the rest, they were structured differently… like sentences. Even if they were, Aoi could not read or decipher them, regrettably.

"Hate you…?" Aoi wondered. She had to be careful about her next choice of words, otherwise the outcome could result in devastation concerning their tattered relationship if chosen poorly. "No, I… I don't hate you, it's just… you're…" She stopped, this situation… what… could she say to…

Her mind suddenly went blank, she didn't know how to handle complex circumstances such as this, let alone have a normal life. But then again, what IS 'normal'?

"Do you remember the day when we slept with each other? That fateful night before I disappeared?" Eri said softly, her own self gradually closing in until their body's came into interaction. She could feel her warmth, her innocence and her undying affection as the fallen angel planted her forehead onto Yuuki's chest, the latter suddenly became nervous. "You... and I… slept together. We were both tucked away in the same comfy bed at my place, you said it was enormous. In fact, it was so enormous, you thought it was for a giant. That face you made… was so funny." A slight giggle was heard as her head shifted to the left, slowly readjusting herself before placing her right ear onto the other's chest - the sound of the beating heart was strong. "You held my hand when you couldn't sleep, you smiled to me when you couldn't keep your eyes off me, but when I moved a little closer to you, you backed away." She paused, a moment of quietness passed before she spoke again. "Did you even know what I was trying to do at that point?"

"Of course I knew! You were…" Aoi stopped mid-sentence, she could remember that moment like it was yesterday, but uncertainty clouded her thoughts. "You were…" Going to hug me? Going to cuddle me? Going to snuggle me? The only answers she could think of only related back to embracing and nothing more. Thinking about it now, Aoi had absolutely no clue as to how Eri felt about her. The Valkyrie was only thinking about herself at the time. "…going to-"

"Kiss you." Eri interrupted, finishing the incomplete sentence as her grip on Aoi's shoulder tightened. "I wanted to kiss you, right there and then. Do you have any idea how hurt I was because you didn't accept me?"

Crying, Eri looked up. At the devil's mercy, Aoi had little choice but to look down and gaze back into those teary yellow eyes. It was as if Eri herself, whether it was the Good or Evil half, was begging for an answer. An answer to soothe the painful agony swelling within. Aoi couldn't stand seeing that hurtful face, she had to make up for it.

"I'll ask again: 'Do. You. Hate. Me'?"

The young maiden bravely answered with a simple shake of the head.

"Then… do you still… love me?"

With all her heart, she nodded; Eri smiled with undeniable glee in return. "No matter what happens between us, no matter how far apart we are, I will always love you. I'll protect you against all odds – even if it means fighting against the other Magica Quartets – just to see you smile."

With love and devotion fluttering in the air, Kitamura Eri offered Yuuki Aoi a warming embrace and after so long, their sincere lips finally met.

Aoi's life as a Valkyrie was over; her life with Eri was just the begin-

##########THIS FILE HAS BEEN CORRUPTED##########

"Ah! N-No way! It was corrupted all this time? I can't believe this at a-a-a-a-l-l-l-l-ll!" The viewer quickly stuffed a soft pillow into her face, rendering her scream muffled and inaudible as she rolled around on the sofa irregularly in unbearable anguish. Technology can be such a pain these days.

* * *

><p><strong>-=II\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Day 01~<strong>_

_**ν - EYES OF THE UNFAVOURED - ν**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=\II=-**

* * *

><p>Brushing her teeth…<p>

Washing her face…

She had finally settled down after twenty long minutes in the bathroom. What a disaster, she was almost done with that particular episode as well. Glaring into her own reflection and after one hard look at her disappointed face, she wondered quietly. "Maybe… Maybe I should try out the Visual Novel version some time?" She paused, her attention slowly shifted to the sink below, noticing her tiny hands immersed in shallow, clear water – she imagined they were drenched in a pool of murderous blood. "Blood… on my hands - that's kind of scary." She quivered and giggled nervously the next, watching an episode or two of _**'Magica Quartet'**_ per day seemed to have affected her young and childish psyche. The content, the drama, the atmosphere…

A shrug of the shoulders was all she did seconds later, dismissing it as merely exhaustion as she yawned.

Soon after drying her delicate hands with a towel, the young 14-year-old silently tiptoed her way out and towards the only door left open. She didn't wish to interrupt her hard working mother's well-earned sleep as her fiery wrath was easily invoked - a frightening experience that she herself did NOT want to witness and suffer through again. With one final step, she entered beyond the door and into the room, her very own lovely and colourful pink-coloured room decorated with masses of plushie animals such as toy dolphins and lions, including one unnecessarily large bear that she had won during the holidays, and a single window with a spectacular view of London right next to the bed. "This scent..." Greeting the girl inside was a family favourite of hers: A fresh, spellbinding and undeniably overwhelming aroma in every sense of the word that, under no circumstances, will ever deteriorate from age or fade away, not even time itself could upset its irresistible smell.

Before she continued, she gently locked the door behind her. She was eager to speak her mind in a quiet manner, unable to think the sentence through her mind or hold it in due to 'girlish' behaviour. "I just can't get enough of this~! Every time I inhale this, I feel so blissful. It's like a gift from paradise!" The adolescent girl landed onto her bed face first after stumbling towards it, having forgotten an important task at hand. "Oh yeah, I need to brush my hair." With a young mind such as hers, the child easily remembered and proceeded to do just that. However, undertaking such thing, let alone accomplishing it, was such an annoying chore. Just once in her life time, just one single day, she desired the possibility to manipulate her hair without having to do it herself, allowing laziness to run its course as it combs itself, ties itself, etc. – 'magic' for example.

She sighed…

'Magic' was such a childish word. That particular term should only be reserved for fantasies and made-up stuff such as anime or films, giving it no right to be used in reality. After all, magic doesn't exist. Believing it does would only make one look and sound like an idiot unless proven otherwise, which would be highly doubtful.

Combing her long light auburn hair, the girl gazed into the eyes of her own reflection inside the mirror. One side, the right eye to be exact, was bright amber and the other, the left eye, was aqua blue. There wasn't anything wrong with the mirror, it wasn't one of those toy mirrors or anything, the colouration of her eyes were actually like that because, out of everyone in the family of four, she was born with heterochromia – a complete heterochromia where one iris is an entirely different colour compared to the other. She wasn't concerned by it, of course, however… every time the girl sees those odd eyes of hers, even if it was just a short glance, a strange and bothersome sensation sets off. Boiling up her chest like an electric kettle being heated up as the liquid contained inside gradually becomes hotter and hotter.

"I wonder why I'm the only one who has these eyes? It just feels weird." She muttered, even that exotic scent could not lift her pain.

After one more additional comb, her long hair was finished – once messy and tangled by sleep now straight and firm by effort. "Next: Clothes." Placing an index finger on those healthy lips of hers, she wondered what to wear while scanning her garment-filled wardrobe after opening its doors. It was currently the 31st December, New Year's Eve and, due to the Winter season, it had been snowing furiously nonstop since the 25th! Snow like this was rare, it was stunning yet dangerous. The little girl had the chance to make two to three snow angels in her garden during the 26th, but it wasn't as much fun as she had initially thought.

"A red dress, maybe? Urgh, I'm seeing a lot of red lately." Whilst taking the dress out, she grumbled in displeasure after witnessing the same colour again. It was becoming somewhat repetitive.

With her white nightgown made of soft comfortable fabric removed, she instinctively recalled something as she gently placed her hands on her naked chest: Breasts. She didn't have any sizeable ones yet, although that's understandable considering the fact she was still in the growing stage, but what she couldn't comprehend was the fact a large majority of boys love large female breasts. Why are they all obsessed with girls who have those anyway? That includes monstrous one! The youthful child's mind went blank the moment the question was asked, all she knew was it wasn't her place to judge.

"Boys… are really weird."

A few minutes have passed and the dress was finally on.

It was surprisingly still wearable even after three months of being left in the dark. It wasn't too tight around the waist and… No, no, no, she can't talk about it this way! If she was to conduct a full survey, she would require a mirror in order to be satisfied by the outcome. With that in mind, the girl closed the wardrobe's twin doors and soon stood up before the reflective glass attached to its surface. One single thorough glance was all it took to fill her joyful soul with pride before she presented a quick and graceful twirl to charm her made-up invisible audience. The length of the red clothing extended just beyond her knees and under that puffy skirt of hers were dozens of white ruffling frills. The area around the waist appeared tight and stiff due to the many black buttons lined up in a vertical pattern, amazingly it was actually quite comforting and felt just the right size. It also had short sleeves and a few red tiny silk frills covering the area connecting the shoulders to the torso. Although easily left unnoticed, the red dress had black lines placed in various parts, mainly acting as the main colour for the thick threads sewn in.

The most distinguishing feature this dress had to offer were the masses and masses of pockets, both large and small in size, placed in a particular pattern around the front skirt and the torso – the former possessing more pockets than the other. The young girl literally had no idea what to put in them aside from small items such as marbles and money. One thing was certain: They were not bigger on the inside like that TARDIS from the TV series 'Doctor Who'.

The only appalling part to this dress was that it was not ideal for wearing outside due to its appearance. It would be an embarrassment and, while obvious but still significantly worth pointing out, it stood out w-a-a-a-a-y too much. There was zero possibility one could blend with a crowd with this out-of-place attire. It's like someone trying to cosplay a non-existing fictional character when that person had absolutely no intention to do so at all! Luckily, she definitely had no plan to traverse outside today due to the weather, giving her the opportunity to wear this indoors without the eyes of curious strangers creeping all over her outside.

Overall, this Fictional-Victorian styled dress was acceptable and, in a way, adorable.

"I need to get breakfast ready for Mum, it's the least I can do while I'm this energetic." She said as she stepped out of the mirror's view, but immediately stood before it once more a second later, posing with a 'peace sign' over her head in a horizontal angle for fun. "Messenger of Humanity, I am the Angel of Passion, Nonaka Ai!" Accompanied with her little smile was a soft, brief, laughter. "I really need to stop being silly." She stated… and sighed. "I need to call Anna about that episode when I'm done." Unlocking the door with a light twist of the key, she left.

Another day for Lorina Liddell had come and gone, now greeted by today and soon its many marvels…

…or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-=III\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~2 HOURS LATER…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=\III=-**

* * *

><p>"Anna!" An irritated scream was heard throughout the house, shocking the person it was directed to. It was only 12:14 in the afternoon and things were already taking a turn for the worse in the Study Room, it's a good thing the mother was out or else she would've heard it.<p>

"My apologies, I assumed it was still stored in my Memory Stick." The older girl said in defence.

"You 'assumed'?" Lorina was in a fit, she couldn't contain that temper of hers any longer.

"Please calm down. This is unlike you, Lorina." In all her years spent befriending Lorina Liddell, she had never seen her in such a state before. It was quite frightening, actually.

"You don't know what it's like to watch something and then it abruptly stops! How did it get corrupted, anyway?" The child demanded. As kind-hearted and sweet she may be, deep within that soul of hers also housed nasty and malevolent things Lorina herself never would had imagined existed - she was still oblivious to it.

"Dah transfer possibly got cut near dah end, leaving bits and stuff out, y'know?"

A third girl in the same room voiced her opinion on the matter, provoking Lorina to turn and face her, shouting… "T-That…!" …but shortly stopped a moment later. She clutched her fists… Realising her mistake on the issue, she continued to speak in a slow fashion as she lowered her head, causing a shadow of guilt to conceal her eyes. That logic had never occurred to her before in the morning until now. "That's… probably true." She turned again, facing the older girl once more… "I'm sorry for my behaviour, Annabelle Reeds, it was childish and disrespectful." …and bowed, expressing her apology and regret. What was she thinking? Getting upset over something as this was just immature. All she had to do was accept what had happened and receive the video another day. The troublesome child felt ashamed and should be scolded at by her two friends.

That didn't come to pass, however. Instead, she felt a light pat on the left shoulder, causing Lorina to lift her head up in response. "There's no need to apologies, we all have our faults." Anna remarked. "I am the one to blame, after all. I should have checked the file size for each video before I left. I will remember to bring it over tomorrow, is that acceptable?" The attractive young lady smiled to her friend, Lorina Liddell, and waited. The latter's attention gradually turned to the hand and grabbed it out of impulse, slowly stroking it softly and gently as she gave a silent, but understandable, nod.

"Ya both must be really close or somethin', huh?" Said the third female after placing hands on her hips, her question was clearly filled with curiosity, one which Miss Reeds would gladly satisfy with a reply without hesitation.

"We're not close at all, Maria. We're just good friends."

The three giggled… and time moved on.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=IV\=-****

* * *

><p><em><strong>~10 MINUTES LATER…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=\IV=-****

* * *

><p>Lorina's Room again… The group could have chosen to relax in the Living Room, but even these teenagers could not resist the almighty scent that laid within. It's a scent one would desire to have, but fail to obtain.<p>

"So, do you wish us to inform you what transpires in episode 11?"

Annabelle Reeds, a polite and respectful young, 16-year-old, teenager who loves unique and stylish things. Lorina calls her 'Anna' for short. She always attempts to use and speak long and complicated words to lengthen her sentences, as well as to be civil to all she communicates with. Her hair was long but appeared somewhat shorter compared to Lorina's due to it being curled up in a spiral-like manner. In spite of that, they were still long enough to hang off her shoulders. Although Anna was not a fan of jewellery, she did have one: Visible around her neck was a black necklace with a lone stone-sized jewel made from expensive onyx. The maiden's stylish and luxurious clothing was rather hard to describe, the whole attire itself looked like it was made and tailored entirely from the past for individuals of royal heritage. It didn't stand out as much as Lorina's dress, though. In fact, according to a previous conversation from the past recorded in memory, this dress was extensively modified to blend in with modern day clothing. From the perspective of a child, it looked like a magnificent princess. From the perspective of normal people, however, the outfit merely looked like everyday female clothes with extra details added in. Its colours were mainly dull yellow and various others parts were white. The dress acted as proof that Annabelle Reeds was born in a wealthy and posh family, this included the necklace around her neck.

"Oh, oh, ya wanna let me tell, Lorina? I know EVERYTHING dat happens in it! Ya ok with dat, right? Please, please say okay!"

Maria Wahrheit, a typical, 15-year-old, girl with a sense of pride and an ego to match. At first, when Lorina began to call her by the nickname 'Mary', she wasn't comfortable with it and insisted the young girl to call her by her real name, but after a few weeks of hearing it Maria eventually got used to it. She is somewhat of a polar opposite of Anna as she tended to limit her sentences, shortening the amount of time and effort it took to pronounce them out loud. Her blonde hair was short and, as far as Lorina could tell, it was cut roughly. Giving it a natural punk-like look without any gel applied. Her choice of clothing was normal, surprisingly. Blue jeans and jacket with sleeves as well as a white shirt underneath, and finally one tiny diamond earring per ear. Despite her appearance, Mary was actually a really nice person.

"I don't mind." Lorina answered with a tender smile. Truth be told, she disliked spoilers ever since she was a little child at the age of four, but in this case it was an exception.

"Alwright!" Mary exclaimed while standing up on her two feet. Her hands were open, her fingers were itching to act, her teeth were exposed and the drama was about to begin.

"Ya said dah vid stopped when Aoi kissed Eri, right? Well, here's wat happens next: While they're having their lovey-dovey moment, Eri grabs Aoi's head with her gloved hand, causing Aoi tah scream in pain! Why? Because dat glove can turn other angels into fallen angels, dat's why!"

She said as she positioned her individual fingers, making them look like sharp claws as she continued.

"Eri told her not tah struggle and. Aoi. _Listened!_ It's like she'd given up all hope on savin' her friend and wants to join her instead, can ya believe dat? Talk about weak. Anyway, while dat's happening a cry is heard sayin', "HEAVEN'S FRAGARACH!", and a laser beam comes shootin' out of nowhere! Eri dodged it though by teleportin'. TELEPORTIN'! Now dat's cheatin'! Dah person who fired dah laser was none other than Saito Chiwa, the Angel of Conflict!"

Amazed, Lorina simply laid there on the floor and remained silent as she listened. She didn't expect one of Aoi's friends to appear in that episode since the evil had spread throughout the world, it seems good always triumphs over evil no matter what the situation may be.

"Saito said to her, "Aoi-san, don't give up hope!" and Aoi's like, "I can't! I can't fight Eri!" She cried again and again. Geez, I just noticed dis girl cries alot, huh? Eri appeared again and taunted Saito by sayin', "It's no use. As long as she loves me, she'll never fight. Right, Aoi-chan~?""

Mary posed with her hands behind her back, swinging her body left and right before stopping.

"Saito wouldn't have it and fired off another laser! "HEAVEN'S FRAGARACH!" But missed! When Eri tried to attack with her giant sword made from her strings, an energy blast knocked her away! Dah angel dis time was Mizuhashi Kaori, the Angel of Resolve! She said, "Aoi, don't despair! We will save Eri, I promise!" Aoi, after God knows how long she's been emoin', gets up and prepares tah fight, BUT!"

Mary dramatically paused, her green eyes still as an owl's. "A dark, DARK, portal opens up and a big man comes marching out. Clang, clang, CLANG, went dah sound of metal shoes! It was dah great leader of dah Shattered Zone himself, dah EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL… Urobuchi!" She said in a sinister manner shortly before Mary began to laugh maniacally. "Heh heh ahahaHAHAHAHA!"

Lorina gasped in terror at that name. Urobuchi was an inhuman monster whose goal was to tear the happiness away from everyone and their planets by tricking them into believing he's a _'healing-type'_ person, transforming their homes and themselves into his own cruel image. Gripping onto her red dress, the child waited in anticipation for what was to come. Will the Magica Quartet win and destroy the darkness that has enveloped the Earth or will the precious light be torn out of their hearts and lose? All she could do… was wait.

""Your world has befallen and yet you continue resist, how pitiful. Do you not understand that all hope has been destroyed?" Said dah oh-so-evil bad guy! Eri was floating next tah him with a grin and a big crimson symbol of some sort suddenly appears behind them. I could tell they were goin' tah use their super-duper attack and so did dah girls! Saito readied her weapon and said, "It may look like it, it may even be true, but when we think there's no hope left… We'll keep looking until we find some!" Kaori backs her up by sayin', "That's true! As angels, hope is something we will forever hold on to, even to the end!" Aoi quietly whispers dah words, "Everyone…" and stands with them as a blaze of light appears around them. They got into position and shouted at dah top of their lungs, "HEAVEN'S STAY NIGHT!" while Urobuchi and Eri said, "Fate ZERO!" and B-O-O-O-O-M! Dah whole scene went white in a huge explosion!"

Her arms reached to the sky and gradually formed a circle as they descended.

"Dah final scene showed Aoi's fighting face and dah words 'To Be Continued' appeared in dah end, fadin' away as we wait for dah next episode."

By the time Mary had finished, she had ran out of breath and energy after speaking and moving after so long. "That's… it?" Lorina questioned with eyes wide opened, was she not satisfied with what she heard? No… She was satisfied. She was satisfied enough to the point she may end up dreaming it in her sleep.

"Yep!" A smile was present as she breathed in and out heavily. "Can I… get a drink, please?" A nod from Lorina was all she needed. Standing up, the child patted her dress a few times and approached the wooden door, twisting the metal knob as it ope-

Sound, music, violins, orchestra… Something had caught their attention, all three of them. It was familiar, old, chilling to the nerves, yet beautiful to the heart. It was like the melody itself was being engraved into their memories with its wonderful composition. This was the sound of Zigeunerweisen, written by the Spanish composer Pablo de Sarasate in 1878, overtaking the room's intoxicating aroma.

"Ah, my phone's ringing! Hold on, let me just answer it." The mobile phone was resting on its back next to the closed window. Lorina rarely opens it because the only key in the house was now under her bed, she never tried retrieving it even once. Fortunately, this meant she could place whatever item she had in her possession next to said window without any harsh penalties. Climbing onto the bed, she crawled her way to the ringing device without stopping. It was demanding to be answered, it was moving and vibrating so much that it may share the same fate as the key, but she wouldn't allow it. That phone must be answered, no matter the cost! "Got it!" With another warm smile, she picked it up and answered the mobile phone.

…

…

…it was Spam.

"Urgh, again?" This was the fourth time this week, being Lorina Liddell was suffering. "Hm?" Her eye caught something in the distance. Outside the window, in the blizzard, in the tree on one of its branches, there was something there. It was small… like a cat. It had long ears… like a baby elephant. Its eyes were…

Those eyes…

"Lorina?"

Those… odd eyes…

"Lori-i-i-i-i-i-na?"

Those red, eerie EYES…

"YO!" The snapping sound of Mary's finger's alerted Lorina, causing her to turn to the source of the noise. "Ya… alwright? It's like ya've seen a ghost or somethin'. Was it Santa Claus?" Mary jokingly said with a grin.

"It's not that, it's just outside there's a…" By the time her head had turned to face outside the plain glass window again, the animal was gone. "…cat?" Did it run away? With this kind of weather, it probably did. Possibly to seek shelter like any other living creature would do.

"Cat? Speakin' about cats, has any of ya heard of an Anime called _'Tokyo Mew Mew'_? It's quite old, like… all dah way back tah 2000 old. I read dat dah company _'4Kids'_ butchered it like it was their own back garden! Wish they never got their grubby hands on it." When it came to Mary, it's always Anime, Anime, Anime… She rarely talks about anything else as the teenager left the room, Anna soon followed before turning to the girl kneeling on the bed.

"Are you coming, Lorina?"

"I-I'm coming. Sorry." Planting her feet onto the ground, Lorina skipped her way to the maiden like a happy-go-lucky girl. With one last chuckle, they left the room side by side.

…

She felt uneasy. Like a stubborn new-born baby, a question lingered. It was probably nothing but… that cat…

That peculiar cat…

Was…

Was it…

Was it spying on her?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=V\=-****

* * *

><p><em><strong>~<span>Cursed Vanity<span>~**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=\V=-****

* * *

><p>Tap…<p>

Tap…

Tap…

The sound of her red-coloured shoes were subtle, almost silent to its wearer. She had been constantly walking, whilst visually surveying the vicinity for anything remotely significant, for quite a short time now, or maybe it was hours? She couldn't tell. The passage of time was different here, one minute she was playing in a field of grass and another she was eating strawberry tarts with ice-cream on top in her home's Dining Room. She wasn't tired, though. She wasn't out of breath nor was she dehydrated, she was just fine as Lorina Liddell continued to march blindly into the unknown. Who knows, she may end up coming across the many characters of Magica Quartets, including her number one favourite, _"Aoki Ume The Trinity"_! This was her dream, after all.

She stopped. By now, Lorina should have encountered something or someone, but to her disbelief there was nothing. No cars, no roads, no buildings, there weren't any people at all, not even the slightest whisper of the wind was present. This place, this _'dream'_, was, conclusively, an empty void in the back of her mind. She had never experienced anything like this before in her life, normally the dreams she would observe or take part in were cheerful and divine, but this… this was outright creepy in every way. "I hope I don't die. Last time, I fell off a cliff. It felt so real that I wet myself, it was s-o-o-o-o humiliating. I don't want to wet the bed again!" She said out of fear, what would it take to wake a young 14-year-old from this black box of isolation without accidently doing _'that'_? Lorina grabbed her head in frustration, shaking it faster and faster to yield some possible solutions. However, every conceivable answer she could come up with all led back to heights – it was a useless attempt in the end.

"No way, I have to scare myself again? *Sigh* God is cruel. God is s-o-o-o-o cruel."

She said in defeat, it seems there was simply no other way out of this… box. Dusting her hands like this was an everyday occurrence, she continued on her way. Provided this emptiness had a cliff of some sort, she could voluntarily jump, but the chance of finding said cliff was slim. Lorina could quite possibly become entrapped here, in her own dream, in this black box, never to awake in the world of reality forever… and ever. This will no doubt render her mind into a comatose state in the process, both effectively and dreadfully.

A lonely tear was shed and something…

…flashed.

Out of the corner of her eye, a light was glowing ominously in the distance. It was faint, but noticeable as she turned her head to that direction. Her legs began to move, walking at a decent pace, and proceeded towards the light. Lorina couldn't help herself, it was like something was controlling her body, a powerful force drawing her in like a puppet on strings. Or maybe it was simply the curiosity in her mind? She didn't have time to answer such a question, the fact was she was approaching the light and it was getting brighter with each step she took. Her skin shivered from nervousness. *Crack* Something broke, something small, something fragile, under her feet. Lorina took a step back and kneeled as she attempted to inspect what she stood on: Glass, round, decorative… She had seen this before, she had kept some as part of her collection - it was a Fabergé Egg. A golden framed Fabergé Egg that was the size of one's palm. What was this doing in her dream?

To her astonishment, this wasn't the only egg here.

Lifting her head up, her eyes bear witness a hundred, perhaps a thousand, Fabergé Eggs lying around. Each one was glowing with their own distinctive colour: Orange, green, white, it was endless… "This is…" What was the meaning to all this? What did any of this imply? Collect more or stop collecting altogether? Lorina's mind was blank as usual, the situation was becoming more bizarre with each step she made. Hopefully, when the young girl wakes up, she can eventually put this behind her and move on. Standing up, she pushed on, following the trail of eggs and colours with interest. After taking a few steps however, individuals of young age materialized out of the shadows of the void like they were nothing but vapour – four young girls to be exact, each dressed in clothing that were something out of fiction. Two on the left and two on the right. Who were these girls? Lorina had no idea whatsoever, she could not recall meeting any of them before nor could she even see their faces as their backs were turned. They were motionless, still as lifeless dolls as she advanced passed them, continuing to follow the origin of the light. "This is creepy…"

One had short blue hair, her clothing also possessed the same colour and around her neck was a long white cape that reached down her back. There was something in her right hand, it was long and polished like a knife. What she was gripping onto was a sword, it looked like a thin cutlass as far as Lorina knew about blades. She could feel a hint of sorrow from her, a tragic life?

The next girl was red. The hair, the clothes, even a part of her long intimidating spear resting on her shoulder was red. Her hair was long and somewhat messy, like only half the effort was applied when it came to combing it or perhaps it was simply the person's style. Thirsty for blood… She could feel this girl craved for bloodshed and carnage. This one was dangerous.

Another was yellow and bright, taller than the other two and more elegant at the same time. She wore a mini-skirt, a small cap and a flower-shaped hairpin attached to her yellow hair. A rifle was present in her hands, a decorative silver musket that only fires one tiny bullet. Loneliness was what she could feel, but how lonely...? Lorina wished she knew.

The last girl was purple, but her long silky hair was black in colour. A metal shield was equipped to her left arm. There was something different about her… Lorina could feel a strange and mysterious aura surrounding this person. She couldn't quite describe it with her limited vocabulary, it felt natural like laying eyes on a breath-taking scenery of a flower-filled garden, but at the same time it felt like something completely different. Something… menacing. Something…worrying.

There wasn't much to say when only their backs were visible, she couldn't even dare herself to look at their faces. It didn't feel right, it felt wrong and inappropriate. Lorina's heart was racing again as she picked up the pace. Confused and anxious, she could only think of waking up from this dream, this creepy nightmare, and embrace her loving mother with affection. If there was one thing her immature mind could grasp in this place, it was the fact that behind each girl's back was a Fabergé Egg, each one hovering in the air like magical items. They each had their own colour that matched the girl's costumes, leading little Lorina to believe those Eggs represent them somehow.

The intense light was close… She could almost reach it with her hand, grab it and take hold like it was her own. This could be it, her way out, her way home! But the light was gone, it faded into the dark like it never existed and in its place was another Fabergé Egg. Liddell's eyes were watching it, locked onto it. The egg itself was like the rest, it had a golden frame and a coloured glowing centre - this one didn't possess a glow though. It was empty and dead like this black box before things started showing up. Despite that, Lorina's hands extended towards it, demanding to wrap it under her fingers ever-so-slowly.

One touch…

One tiny little interaction between the object and herself was all she did with her fingertips. In return, a tingling sensation slowly invaded her nerves, surging through them like electricity travelling inside cables and wires as it ultimately reached her shoulders and then her throat. To be fair, Lorina had no idea what this thing could do. The only thing that mattered on her mind was to wake up without urinating the bed, it was either this weird empty egg or jumping off a cliff of sufficient height. Hopefully, Lorina had chosen the lesser of two evils instead the other way round. "W-Wait a minute, why does this feel more rea-HAH!" Her brain was burning, it felt like it was set ablaze from within as she grabbed her aching skull. "Ah…" She yelped, the last thing she could hear was not the sound of the loud, waking alarm clock in her room as she expected, but the terrifying sound of her own tormented and agonising scream. "AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She could see the malice…

She could hear the misery…

She couldn't shut them out. It wouldn't stop… The voices wouldn't stop... They just kept flooding in more and more until there was no room left to fill. Lorina's head felt like it was going to explode.

She wanted to go home.

"Stop!", "What is yours is mine!", "Death is-", "I'll kill you.", "Shinji, look out!", "I'm Miki Saya-", "-is reality.", "Contract?", "Witch-", "-Hana-chan!", "That's not a Witch!", "-born from curses.", "-CALIBUR!", "-live!", "-another world.", "Ever since tha-", "-source of-", "-protect you!", "I'm sorry, Lor-", "-a Familiar?", "Don't become a Magical Girl.", "A Puella-", "Fate-", "Mami seems ill.", "Incubator!", "-break the chain-", "Madoka is-", "Yuma ca-", "Real magic?", "-gis Night.", "Kyōko has been missing-", "What man?", "Akemi Homu-", "FIN DE VIE!", "I wish-", "-die!", "-are slaves!", "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"My name is Kyūbey, nice to meet you!"

**-=/VI\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Day 02~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=\VI=-**

Tick...

Tock…

Tick...

Tock…

Tick...

Tock... went the familiar clock. She was home. No more emptiness, no more strangeness, just her and the busy world around her. She felt reassured by that fact. Her eyes opened ever-so-slightly, slowly and steadily welcoming the colour of her room into her view, taking it in bit by bit. It was still dark due to the blinds. Turning her head to the left without moving too much, she noticed the time. According to the clock's hands, it was currently 11:42. "New Year's Day. Today is the 1st January, 2012." Lorina turned her head again, facing the ceiling. "Should I get up?" She questioned with little to no enthusiasm left. There was nothing to do today but clean up, get dressed, and go downstairs to watch TV or read a book – laziness was a powerful thing to overcome in the morning. Pulling her body upright with a bit of effort, Lorina quietly yawned shortly before pulling up the bed's comforting blanket – the bed sheets weren't wet. Sighing with relief, she smiled. Luck was certainly on her side today. Turning her entire self to a certain direction, Lorina gently grabbed the thick curtains right before pulling them, allowing a stream of blinding light to suddenly burst and immerse the room in its brilliance as Lorina shielded her eyes. "Hm, looks like the snow stopped. Guess I can go outside without burying myself." Covering her mouth with her hands, she yawned again. The blue sky today was packed with scattered white clouds and the snowed-covered streets were empty with no people or a single moving vehicle in sight, only birds jumping and pecking at the ground.

Lorina did see something in this snow-filled town though: A cat.

That unusual cat from yesterday had returned, stalking her and watching with interest while continuing to remain perched on that same tree's branch. Lorina felt a shiver run up her spine, its shape was familiar like she had seen it before – that dream… She remembered now! In that dream filled with voices and flickering images was a cat, a talking cat which went by the name of 'Kyubey'. "Are you… Kyubey?" Unable to open the window without the key, Lorina simply whispered the question to herself knowing that it cannot hear her. It leaped to the snowy surface and walked away onto the road, but suddenly stopped. Its head tilted and turned, its sight set upon the girl behind the looking glass once more. Was it waiting for her? Waiting for Lorina Liddell to come out and play? Determined, she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in her casual wear along with a winter coat and left the room towards the staircase. Lorina didn't have time to brush her teeth and wash her face, this could be important. Her mother was always out during this time, she could have it done a little later as she unlocked and pushed the front door wide open.

There was no wind.

It was still chilly like any cold day, but the absence of the wind, even a slight breeze, was somewhat abnormal to her. Ignoring it, she set her eyes on the cat and followed. It scuttered away as if provoked, but Lorina did not give up. She continued to follow it around the corner, chasing after its fluffy tail like a fish drawn out by bait in sea. Lorina felt a warm sensation boil within, telling her this wasn't normal. She ignored it completely like the stubborn person she was.

The creature eventually led the girl to a tall building, it was still under construction with walls and some other parts missing, rendering it dangerous to none-workers. Lorina wasn't afraid though, she persisted and climbed up the dusty incomplete building. Every floor she reached, that cat would be waiting for her. Every time she got close, it quickly ran to the next floor. The 5th floor was next and, with any luck, she will discover if this was worth it.

It stopped running. The cat was sitting at the edge of the building, staring into the distant while swinging its tail left and right. "Excuse me…" She asked in a calm manner, taking a few steps towards it before remaining still. "Are you… 'Kyūbey'?"

Its large ear twitched in response. Without turning around, it replied back.

"'_Ky_ū_bey'? You have mistaken me for someone else."_

It turned its head around its shoulder to confront the individual, tilting it as if filled with curiosity. With its piercing red, beady eyes like no other, it stared straight into her heterochromia eyes and through them, her gentle soul.

"_My name is Shibey. Pleased to meet you,"_

The chime of the nearby church bell rang loudly…

"_Lorina Liddell."_

…and the very Earth itself trembled.

* * *

><p><em>Home rarely changes…<em>

_The people that inhabit this world are foul and selfish._

_They treat it like they treat their women._

_But Home is still Home._

_It is worth protecting, even when all seems lost._

_Home is where I once lived, Home…_

…_is where I met him._

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Guilty Departure<span>~**

_**~Chapter 01: Alive A Life/Are you… Ky_ū_bey?~**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=\*/\=-****

* * *

><p><strong><em>~End of Chapter 01...~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=\\/*\/\/=-****

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>It seems 'a bit longer' has become somewhat of an understatement, hehehe… It was originally supposed to be twice as long compared to Chapter 00, but it quadrupled in size! Sorry…

If you were expecting a certain someone, well… he's not here. To be fair, I didn't want to use him for this. A large majority of Fanfics have already used him as the main you-know-what and I just could not compel myself to add him… as of yet.

I deliberately placed the Chapter title at the end, just to be clear.

Please comment about this Chapter and its contents such as the characters and the setting. That includes any mistakes if you wish to be 'nib picky'. If you have any questions regarding this Chapter, please feel free to ask.

By the way, for those who don't know, _'Puella Magi ga Gotoku'_ is part Latin and part Japanese. The Latin part _'Puella Magi'_ means _'Magical Girl'_ (Spoilers) and the Japanese part _'ga Gotoku'_ translates to _'Like/As a'_. Put them together and you get _'Like a Magical Girl'_ or_ 'As a Magical Girl'_! (Due to spoilers, I will not go any deeper for those who are new to this)

I have little to zero understanding when it comes to Japanese and Latin, ergo, that title could possibly be wrong. (I hope not!)


	3. CH02: Beyond the Bounds

**Author's Notes: **This took longer than I anticipated. _Much_ longer…

Thank you Beta Reader **'Not Jack Frost' **for going through Chapter 01! I have attempted to remedy the wall-of-text and tried simplifying the unnecessary details for this Chapter. Hopefully, the pacing is now quicker than the previous Chapter. Hopefully...

_*Finish writing Chapter 02*_

Incredibly, I STILL can't simplify after reading AND going through this! Whaaaaaaa…?

I must point out that some parts have been changed to suit my current style. Unintentionally, this Chapter has more words compared to the previous Chapter. By 5,000 more words – giving this a total of 15,000 words, give or take.

Reviewed by Beta-Readers** Not Jack Frost** and **Secretserpent**.

-{**Disclaimer:** I do not own _**'Puella Magi Madoka Magica'**_, the _**'characters' **_or any of the_** 'settings'**_. All rights belong to SHAFT and the staff members.}-

**-=/\/\*/\/\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puella Magi ga Gotoku: The Story So Far…<strong>_

_**Having awoken from a slumbering nightmare both strange and bizarre, a peculiar cat catches her attention.**_

_**Captivated by its behaviour, Lorina swiftly gave chase as it lured her away from the safety of her only home.**_

_**Within a building still under heavy construction, Lorina Liddell proceeded to climb without hesitation, eventually cornering  
>the animal to the edge of heights as she asked if its name was Kyūbey.<strong>_

_**Before the sounding chime of the bell rang loud and clear for all to hear, the feline replied with an apathetic tone:**_

"_**My name is Shibey."**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=\*\/=-**

"Shibey…"

It was quiet. So very, very quiet…

The sound of the ever ticking clock echoing away didn't provide any ease to her well-being, in fact, it only strengthened the ever loneliness and bitter gloom, reinforcing the isolation that bounded her to this solitary house and its contents.

"Are you… behind this?"

In the palm of her hands was a device grey in colour, small in size, and wireless. It was one of the many telephones for the home she resided in – it wasn't working. Not only that, but the Digital TV wasn't working either. Literally everything electronic in this lifeless house was dead. The kettle, the lights, the washing machine… Even the devices that are not connected to the building had stopped functioning altogether.

"Mum…"

Lorina's thoughts shifted from mere curiosity to a state of growing concern. Her mother had not returned yet ever since that ordeal, that horrific experience the people call an earthquake. Out of worry, surely any parent would wish to reunite with their distressed and frightened children. Their need to comfort them and protect them from harm's way would kick in along with their love. Did her car break down, perhaps? Was she stuck in traffic? Were her legs crushed beyond recovery while trapped beneath a collapsed building composed of bricks and concrete? There were so many possibilities to conceive, so many outcomes to expect…

But there was one possibility she could not digest, one she could not take in like the others… Simply the thought of it, even a tiny imaginative glimpse of it, could drag her down to a state so low, so dark and painful, she may not be able to recover from it. She may not even be able to hold back those grief-stricken tears for much longer…

To sum it up, it's… _heart-breaking_.

"Mummy…" The young child muttered ever so quietly to herself again, calling out to her mother without end. She wanted her to come home. She undeniably wanted her to step through that door and cry out her name, Lorina Liddell, out into the open. But the fact she had not returned was scaring her. She feared the worst had come to pass, fearing the possibility she had dreaded earlier had become a reality – she was gone, dead as dead could be. Lorina Hanna Liddell, her mother, had left this world for good.

Tick, tock, went the family clock.

The phone suddenly slipped from her weakened grasp, falling onto her lap as her strength was all but dwindled, withered and forgotten. She couldn't accept it… Lorina absolutely refused such a possibility no matter how probable it may be. After all, mothers were tough.

"Why…"

No matter how long it would take, little Miss Liddell would wait for as long as she could until her mentality had reached the edge of insanity. Waiting was all she could at this point.

Tick, tock, went the aging clock.

Raising her head up high, her attention was instinctively drawn in by the ever present sound of time ticking away from the wooden clock hanging on the wall above the empty blank Digital TV screen – 12:48 in the afternoon. She had been alone with this endless ticking for over half an hour, sitting and continuously waiting for her arrival. A lone tear was shed as Lorina watched the second hand in anticipation, her thoughts slipping through her tender lips one final time before remaining silent once again.

"Why aren't you back yet…?" The tear rolled… and fell like a droplet from blackened skies.

Tick, tock… went the familiar clock.

**-=II=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~NOT LONG AGO…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=II=-<strong>

Weak, harmless, ignorable, and an almost forgettable quake.

It felt like being near a room that had been encompassed by the ensuring sound of music booming with intensity. She wasn't anywhere near a room or in one - she couldn't hear any music for that matter - she was outside trying to follow this 'cat' which had led her to an unfinished building. To her astonishment, it wasn't any normal cat, this one actually talked – except it did so without the need to move its lips. It was as if during her nightmarish slumber, she had somehow slipped through a crack in the dimensional rift and ended up in a parallel world filled with all sorts of weirdness. Like a mirror world where things that shouldn't exist in her world exist here.

If there were any indications that this was a TV world inhabited by a select chosen few of special individuals then this tiny four-legged animal would probably be their pet – a Magical Girl's mascot to be more accurate.

Lorina was suddenly overcome by a sense of dread as a basket of various materials fell – the tremor didn't remain subtle. To her horror, the Earth became more violent. More terrifying, dangerous and unstable like a monster had awoken from a thousand year sleep. Losing her balance, her legs abruptly gave way as she collapsed onto the dust-covered floor. The beating sound of the rhythmic heart raced.

"_How unfortunate."_ It said with a monotone boyish voice, causing Lorina to lift her head and meet those crimson pair of eyes in response. _"I had hoped this would have been the perfect opportunity to talk, but it would seem Fate wishes to postpone our conversation. We shall discuss matters another time. Farewell, Lorina Liddell."_ With a flick of its puffy long tail, the furry cat turned and leapt off the edge of the concrete structure, escaping and abandoning her. What did he, or it, want?

As if a threat from the heavens, a pipe of reflective silver fell and pierced the floor like a javelin, nearly impaling her. She flinched in surprise. She didn't have time to think. She didn't have the time to utter a word at what just happened. She needed to get out of there. Run. Flee. Escape now, now as quickly as possible. Driven by instinct, Lorina pushed herself up onto her feet and immediately dashed back towards the stairs both hasty and fast the next. She was breathing in and out, quickly and heavily in a panic as a fissure unexpectedly tore through the floor. Cracking and splitting, it was tearing itself apart like it was alive. A clatter of metal was heard. The floor had collapsed. It had descended to the floor below, severely damaging it with itself being completely destroyed.

A sigh relief left her… If Lorina had been a second slower, she would had fallen and broke something vital like a bone. Redirecting her eyes from the scene to the flight of stairs, she ran. There was only one thing driving her forward right now: Her will.

Her will to see her Mother.

Her will to see her friends.

Her will… Her only _life_ was what drove her forward. She couldn't die yet. She refused. She outright refused Death's chance to take her.

Lorina was almost there. Almost to the ground floor. Almost free. However, she tripped. She suddenly tripped and fell and bruised and rolled down the hard solid stairs. As tiny bits and pieces of rubble rained on top of her, she struggled to stand up. It hurt... It hurt so much that she wanted to rest. To stop moving altogether. But she couldn't. She was close. She could see it. She could see her way out. Her exit. Her freedom.

Mustering all of the strength she could possibly have left, she slowly pulled and dragged her body towards the exit before standing up and ran like she had never ran before. Her heart was beating faster and faster with each step. The support beams were beginning to weaken. Beginning to bend. Beginning to break. It was going to bring the ceiling down. She wasn't going to make it. She wasn't going to make it out in time.

With a scream at the top of her lungs, she propelled herself with all her might into the open.

A scream which… No, it was no scream. It sounded nothing like a scream. In fact, it wasn't a scream at all.

It was a crash. An unmistakeable, frightful, and terrifying crash. The construction was gone, destroyed and reduced to nothing. From it, clouds of choking dust the structure had accumulated throughout the days and months were released into the air like a viral disease.

This rubble would be her grave, to mark Lorina Liddell's cruel and unfortunate end at the hands of Death. "I… can't believe it…" A weak voice left her, almost lacking in emotion as she laid flat on the pavement with eyes shut and hands closed, unable to find the strength to move or stand.

"I… could've... I could've…" She felt cold and lifeless, as if she was no longer alive. Was she… dead? Her eyes slowly opened, the world before her was like a sandstorm, although somewhat still and motionless. Was this what the Afterlife looked like? Dead and barren? No, that couldn't be right. If that was the case, then what was this feeling in her chest? A quick, fast, beating feel… like a drum. And her shoulder felt injured…

A sense of realisation suddenly washed over her like a violent wave from the sea, her eyes widening.

She wasn't dead. Lorina… was still alive.

"…could've been KILLED! I-I COULD'VE DIED! OH MY-" Her voice raised with each word like a string being plucked on a different note as her body immediately sprung up with strength unknown, abruptly stopping before she could stand on her two feet. Her throat suddenly felt itchy, she could feel something tiny trying to invade her lungs - it was then she realised it was the bits and particles of dust she had inhaled from the air. Reacting to it, a quick, strong cough was all she could do in an effort to get them out. It didn't take long before she was free from the pain, one which left her throat sore after that unpleasant and discomforting experience.

Lorina breathed harder than normal as she finally stood up, her legs shaken at the sight of what used to be a building as she watched. Had she not taken that leap, she would have been crushed under tons and tons of heavy material. She was lucky to even be alive, but for how long? As if everything would settle down and return to normal after that chaotic ordeal, the never-ending rumble beneath her feet was proof the situation around her would not change. The earthquake did not subside; it did not halt to a stop. It only grew in strength. Rapidly becoming more and more unstable in comparison to its initial awakening.

Her legs suddenly felt weak as if an unknown force was sapping what was left of her remaining energy. She felt like she was going to collapse again as her heart raced out of anxiety. Her breathing even quickened out of fear.

Lorina's throbbing heart ached… She needed to calm down.

Maintaining her balance and steady control over herself, Lorina turned from the rubble and faced the empty streets. It wasn't safe here. She needed to leave and wait it out until it was over. Wait someplace safe. Somewhere familiar.

Safe…

That word echoed repeatedly in that restless mind of hers. The only place that was within walking distance and the only place she fully believed to be safe… was home, sweet home. Her goal was clear.

With destination in mind, Lorina had to retrace her steps, but even a simple and relatively easy task such as this could not be achieved as a shivering sensation ran up her spine. There was something out there in the horizon, something other than the earthquake had caught her attention. Something strange and out-of-place. The fourteen-year-old was speechless.

What was this her eyes now laid witness to?

It was blurry, similar to the rippling reflection of an object floating in a crystal clear lake. It was obscured, like a mirage brought about by the heat waves of the burning hot sun hanging above the heads of many in the vacuum of space. Lorina was left baffled, stunned and scared by this. Taking notice, Liddell quickly shook her head, having no intention to be frightened off by her feelings just yet. She wanted to capture this scene and remember it like no other, remember it and expect the possibility that everyone will somehow forget while she alone will be the only one to recall it like some kind of cliché anime plot as the girl glared intensely. With each beat of the heart, the thing in the distance became bigger and larger. Lorina could see it enveloping everything in its ever-growing state: Houses, trees, roads, all the new and all the old. It was like a monster composed of pure energy with a seemingly endless hunger as the colossal distortion rapidly approached with electricity dancing wildly off its surface.

Lorina could not run from this.

Lorina could not hide from this.

She could only brace herself and tightly shut her eyes for what was to come. It was inevitable – Death awaited.

_(Mummy…)_

The thought of her loving mother was the last thing on her mind before the massive wave of warped haziness consumed her whole. Whether she was lucky or not, it was only brief, lasting for a second as it swept past her like a gust of wind before it was gone wholly and absolutely. A sense of unease was left hanging in its wake. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel natural as Lorina's fragile being, every tiny inch of it from head to toe, responded with an uncontrollable shake in anticipation for the agony to strike her like the sting of a thousand jellyfish… but it never came. No pain, no death, only eerie silence. Overwhelmed by hesitation to open her eyes even the slightest, a lone thought shaped and moulded itself in her mind, a possibility which the girl feared to see as real: Ashen remains of evil's carnage with pitch-black skies of apocalyptic despair looming over the lifeless devastation of world's end. Unfortunately, she didn't have much of a choice on the matter. Her curiosity was strong and dominant, she had to see either way.

With a bit of courage, her eyes opened ever-so-slightly, but then widened and blinked in utter disbelief. The outcome she had envisioned thankfully did not come to pass, but there was no logic in what she saw, no sense of understanding whatsoever despite what had happened – nothing had changed.

"H-How is thi- Ouch! M-My head is…! My… head's…!"

These bizarre turn of events were becoming too much for her to handle. Her head felt like it was going to split open by the strain placed upon it as if was a coconut, compelling her to support it with her shaky hands as she slowly collapsed onto her side on the snow-covered pavement. What was going on? Why wasn't anything making any sense? No, she had to stop for now. The more she questioned the situation, the more painful the headache. Young Liddell's current focus right now was to continue with her planned destination: Go home. Go home and rest.

"Mu-Mumm... y…" She muttered softly, her headache fading with time. "Mummy's… waiting. I need to… go home. " A single bare hand touched the lifeless ground as Lorina tried to gently push herself upright. To her surprise, the trembling earthquake beneath that should have sent noticeable vibrations through her fingertips was gone as well. She didn't want to question it either during this time, all she knew was that after what seemed like an eternity, the feeling of normality had finally returned. A long sigh of relief left her…

She was tired, dirty, and most important of all, ashamed. What was she thinking? Chasing after a talking animal-looking cat out here and expect something amazing to come out of it? For her own safety, she should had stayed home and ignored it.

Taking careful steps, Lorina Liddell began to walk home as a soft, cool, breeze caressed her cheeks.

A pleasant shower was on her mind.

A warm, soothing and relaxing experience to relieve today's stress.

She smiled…

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Guilty Departure<span>~**

_**~Chapter 02: Beyond the Bounds/I Met This Strange Cat…~**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=III=-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Day 02~<strong>_

_**ν – EYES OF THE UNFAVOURED – ν**_

_**~PRESENT TIME…~**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=III=-<strong>

"Lorina!" The name of the fourteen-year-old was cried out by somebody mature. The one throwing open the front door all of a sudden was somebody desperate. Lorina Liddell knew exactly who it was, she knew who that all-too familiar voice belonged to.

"Mu-MUMMY!" The child dashed towards her without a second thought like a kitten and, as quickly as she had ran from one room to another, immediately wrapped her small arms around her mother's adult waist. "Mummy! Mummy! Mummmyyyyy!" The young girl called out to her again and again and again, her voice muffled by her attempt to bury herself a little deeper into her mother's chest. The warmth coming from her… was beyond comforting. It was heavenly. It was blissful. "Where have you been?! I couldn't call you on the phone! I couldn't tell what was going on! I even waited for you to come home! Why did you take so long?! WHY!?" Her grip tightened with all her might, almost trying to offer discomfort to her, but the amount of strength she had was not enough to hurt Mrs Liddell. Lorina didn't care about that nor did she intend to inflict any harm. "I was scared… I was so scared…" She just wanted to cry - weep and drown in her tears of happiness masked in bitter sorrow.

She hiccupped.

A warm hand gently stroked the upset adolescent child's head with delicate care as the mother uttered a lengthy and soft 'shush' from her own red lips to put her daughter at ease whilst at the same time placing her other hand around the girl, pulling her even closer if not already close enough. "It's okay. I'm here now, Lorina. I'm here…" Strong, relaxed, and an unbreakable composure. This was the perfect voice Lorina wanted to hear after so long. It was for her ears and hers alone, no-one else.

It was a selfish thing to claim, Lorina knew that. But it was only for today, however greedy it may be.

Looking up, her uncommon eyes were suddenly met with a motherly gaze. A kind which contained a twinkle of sadness in those mesmerising treasures of matching yellow amber, almost distant like a memory, but sad nonetheless as the mother smiled.

Lorina hiccupped again. The tears were slowly coming to a stop.

"An earthquake caused a traffic jam. I got stuck in it, you see? I couldn't wait for it to clear up so I took a different road instead. It was longer, but I didn't have to worry about the traffic there. It was going to be a straight drive home even with the earthquake. I thought I was going to be back in no time." Mrs Liddell said in her recognisable and reassuring tone as her hand continued to stroke her daughter's long elegant hair with glee. "But then the car stopped." The smile she had a moment ago suddenly vanished; replaced with a gloomy and depressing frown like any other. "Some kind of shockwave overpassed me and all of a sudden the earthquake had stopped. I was a bit frightened, to tell the truth. I couldn't get the car to start up again and all of the other vehicles on the road had stopped working as well. I had to walk from there until I got back."

After lowering herself to Lorina's height and level, she rested her hands lightly on the child's shoulders both round and small. "And now you know." The frown that was hanging off her beautiful face had turned upside-down, having transformed back into a welcoming smile of radiance once more. "Lorina, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Do you remember our family catchphrase?" Although still upset, little Lorina managed to answer with an understandable, but slow, nod. "That's right. 'Mums are tough!'" A light-hearted grin made its way to her smile, prompting Lorina to follow suit with her own bright and cheerful, teethy grin. "That's the spirit! Now, dry your tears while I go and turn on the back-up generator. After that, I'll go make some hot chocolate for the two of us. When your Dad and I used to be in school, he always used to say: "Chocolate makes even a bad day a bearable day"." The Mother said in a comedic fashion even a parrot would mimic.

Lorina couldn't help but giggle playfully to this. That was supposed to be an imitation of her father's voice, but it fell short in comparison to his deep and booming voice as her giggle quickly converted into a burst of uncontrollable laughter.

Lorina hiccupped one final time before resuming to chuckle to her heart's content.

Life felt as if everything had truly returned to being plain and normal; that all of today's strange occurrences –the earthquake, the distorted sphere, especially that talking cat– were but a vivid dream brought about by her undying obsession with fictional stories. This was the way Lorina wanted to live, to be loved by her mother, her father, her sister and her friends. As long as she had them, she would smile every day. Nothing would change that.

But despite the waves of joy, the ocean of bliss and the sea of ignorance, a question lingered within that tiny brain of hers. One that was almost like trying to find a missing piece for a jigsaw puzzle, one that would tear down her peace if found. Lorina didn't want to know what it was, she dreaded it. But, regardless whether she would reject it or not, the answer would eventually reveal itself sooner or later - the missing piece to her puzzle, the answer to her question:

How long will this last… before it all came to an end?

Time marched on… and the distant ticking sound of the vintage clock relentlessly continued - ticking and tocking away without end.

Tick, tock, went the clock.

**-=IV=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~SOME TIME LATER…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=IV=-<strong>

13:15… Was that really the time?

Either time had slowed down or nearly half an hour really did pass. To Lorina, her reunion with her dear Mother felt longer - almost a whole hour longer. However, this could just be her mind playing tricks on her. From Lorina's understanding, everyone see time a little differently. Some perceive it as slow, some perceive it as fast, some as both. In other words, normal.

Accepting the fact it was simply that time, little Liddell returned to inspecting her collection of Fabergé Eggs, having already left Mother's side to deal with something in her bedroom. In her mind, it wasn't trivial. In the palm of one hand was a yellow jewel with several adornments attached to its frame and in the other was a similar jewel - the only difference was the distinguishable blue colour. Both of these were present in that haunting nightmare, albeit less decorative, but what were they doing there along with a dozen more? Did those eggs hold any significance beyond their appearance?

Lorina held one up to the light, it shone with a magnificent glow.

With each twist and turn of the object, countless specks inside its glass centre flickered like an ocean of stars with rays of yellow blinding light shooting out in random directions. Lorina's eyes lit up with amazement, her expression astonished like a gullible animated kitten watching something new for the first time. It was almost as if real and unexplainable magic had finally entered the world of realism; that in her hand was the first and only undeniable proof of its questionable existence. She dreamingly wanted this item to be just that – mystical magic given physical form. Her two friends, Anna and Mary, would be absolutely jealous if they knew Lorina herself – the everyday girl with everyday features – had magic in her possession. She could almost picture them with jaws dropped and the pair begging for the magic egg a moment later like spoiled children.

The daydreaming child soon closed her eyes after a quick chuckle, such an event was silly and imaginative for the spectacle in her hand was but an optical illusion produced from daylight both glorious and refreshing.

"You really are an idiot, me." Lorina said, insulting herself in a way she desired to say in Japanese, but never could.

Itching to see it again, the child instantly did just that… but her eyes suddenly began to widen as quickly as they had opened, her body leaning forward ever-so-slowly, her attention caught by something odd and peculiar – it was an image… inside the centre of her small decorative egg.

Where did this come from? Was this always here?

Her mind searched and stretched as far back as she could remember, but there was no recollection of this glass egg containing anything inside before. Lorina drew the object closer to her aqua blue eye, the image was small and blurry like a foggy mirror. She could make out what appeared to be an animal judging from its fluffy tail and overall shape, a type of feline probably. Lorina blinked again as a gasp of air left her, she had seen this shape before, but it couldn't be related to him, could it…?

Curious, Lorina carefully scanned and took in whatever this image had to offer from head to toe with the sound of her alarm clock ticking away in the background, leading the girl to discover something disturbing in the process with a simple twist of the wrist: The feline inside its centre did not move alongside the crystal-clear egg.

Was this normal…? Not only that, but it didn't appear to be _inside_ the egg at all, but _outside_.

The tail flicked…

This _'image'_ was never an image to begin with, there was instead something sitting by her bedroom window – something quiet; something watchful. Moving the egg aside, the eyes of the fourteen-year-old were immediately met with eyes of the animal she had suspected to be. Lorina knew who this was, she could never forget those pair of eerie eyes, but in the end she had never expected to receive another chance to encounter him again.

Was this what people call… fate?

"Shi-Shibey!?" Lorina uttered his unique name with a quick stutter, why did he come back? The unmistakeable magical creature behind the glass window remained silent to the girl's reaction, almost not amused the slightest. "Ju-Just one moment, I'll… get the key." Her words were met with empty silence once more. Somehow, despite Shibey having yet to say a word or use any form of communication, Lorina knew it was waiting patiently for her to let him in. The girl wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. It was probably because of Shibey's quietness and the constant staring. Regardless, she was going to let him in.

"Key… Key… Where is… Ah, found it!" Having crawled under her soft bed to retrieve the one and only key required to unlock the window, Lorina carefully made her way out. She didn't want her special guest to be kept waiting as she pushed herself upright.

"_The key will not-"_ The sound of a boyish voice suddenly startled young Lorina, causing her to jump and scream at the top of her lungs as she fell back. _"…be necessary."_ Lorina was now up against the mirrored wardrobe, it was him – Shibey was inside the house here and now. But how did he get in? What did he want? Why was he here? What _was_ he?

The thumping sound of footsteps charging up the stairs could be heard behind the door, her Mother was coming fast… and no doubt worried.

"Oh no, Mummy's coming! Quick, you have to hide!" The cat didn't listen, the girl's words seemingly having fallen on deaf ears. "PLEEEEASE! If Mummy sees you, she'll-" Lorina desperately pleaded the magical creature as hard as humanly possible. She didn't want her mother to see him, she didn't want her mother to frighten him away, she didn't want her mother to remove the most rarest and luckiest thing to enter her entire life. But it was too late…

"Lorina! What happened?! What was that scream just now?"

Her mother was here. Now. In this very room. Demanding an answer.

"Mu-Mummy, I can explain! I can…!" She looked back and forth between Shibey sitting stationary on the bed and her mother standing by the open door in a panic whilst trying to come up with an excuse to protect him. "He's not an ani- I mean, he's a Magi-" The girl's body began to hyperventilate, she couldn't take much more of the sudden pressure. It was a hopeless struggle as she could only utter one short, weak plea to her mother. "Please don't throw him out…" Clutching her short skirt in absolute defeat, Lorina cried. Her mother was going to get rid of him, it was inevitable.

…but that never happened.

"Lorina… are you okay?" Mrs Liddell asked, worried and confused. "Throw _who_ out?"

Lorina was baffled by this sudden turn of event, could she not see him? "My… friend, Shibey the Cat." She wiped her teary eyes with her long sleeves. "He's… He's on the bed."

The adult's attention, sharp and undivided, subtly turned to the cat resting on the comfortable pink bed, taking in whatever was present into view before setting her sight on her daughter again. "Oh, I understand now!" The mother said in realisation with a pleasant smile. "I thought you had actually brought a real cat home. That had me worried there." With a wave of the hand, she quietly slipped outside the room… "Don't be too loud and have fun with your imaginary friend!" …before gently closing the door with relative ease.

"But he's not… imaginary." This wasn't normal… The fear of being alone was coming back… and even though she wasn't truly by herself, it didn't stop her from feeling that way. "Mummy… couldn't see him… Mummy couldn't see… Shibey… But, how…?"

Misses Lorina Hanna Liddell, a kind of person who disliked animals with a passion, was completely oblivious to Shibey's presence in the room. How could she not _see_ him? He was right there, sitting on the bed as if he was the family's favourite pet. Was he invisible? No, he couldn't be. Lorina could see him as solid as a toy. Was he a hallucination created from her own imagination? That wouldn't be possible, the current limitations of her mind could not even imagine something as odd as this. Was he really what she saw him as: An impossible magical creature? So many questions, yet Lorina Liddell lacked the courage to ask even one.

"_I am only visible to a select few."_ The cat called Shibey suddenly spoke aloud without the need to use his lips. Puffy and soft, his tail swung from side to side with each tick of the time slowly and steadily. _"Are you not satisfied with your answer, Lorina Liddell?"_

"N-No, it's fine." She answered nervously, her heart beating away like a drum. This was like something out of a dream or a live-action fantasy show akin to Sailor Moon, but this was real – no CGI, no special effects, none of it. And talking to him… was downright weird. "Um… C-Can I ask you a question?"

Shibey's tail abruptly came to a halt, now still and motionless as if time itself had stopped. _"You may."_ He said, curious as to what the girl before him had to say.

"Can I, um…" She scratched her head before voicing her intention. "…touch you?"

Silence…

An awkward moment of complete and utter silence hung in the air. The conversation between the two having suddenly ceased as the fluffy tail of Shibey the cat switched to the other side before remaining still once more. He soon responded back with a question of his own. _"Now what would motivate one such as yourself to perform an act that would involve entering another's personal space?"_ The Magical Cat asked, his voice and posture never changing as his round head tilted to its side. _"Are you lustful, I imagine? Is this the reason as to why you, Lorina Liddell, wish to 'touch' me?"_

"EHHHHHH!?" The young maiden let out a powerful shriek, shocked by what she just heard as her cheeks turned bright red like the colour of a certain fruit. "N-N-NO! No, no, NO! That wasn't what I meant! I just wanted to touch your fur, that's all! Nothing else!" Lorina protested, trying to protect her innocence. "Oh my, gosh… I can't believe I just heard that coming from a Magical Cat! Why is everyone such a perv? WHY?!" Embarrassed and upset, the young little girl began to quietly sniff and sob to herself after crying out in disgust as the beating sound of her heart rapidly increased more and more.

Shibey merely observed Lorina's behaviour; her anguish and depression.

"_I suppose I have little choice but to wait. I shall remain here until your agony has subsided."_ Turning his head, Shibey faced the window before walking up to it. His sight fixated to the outside world as a flock of birds flew past during the time of the afternoon sun.

He sat down again, waiting… patiently.

**-=V=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A FEW MINUTES LATER…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=V=-<strong>

"_Have you regained your composure?"_

"Y-Yeah, I think so. Sorry about that." The tears had stopped, she felt as if she could continue with their conversation from before. But Lorina didn't want to. Lorina wanted to talk about something else, start somewhere else that was more meaningful and not humiliating. Suddenly, a piece of memory from the past resurfaced – Shibey was going to converse with her before the earthquake interrupted them, it seemed very important. "Back on that building, you were going to talk to me about something. Can we start from there?"

"_Very well…"_ The cat's expression was that of indifference as he looked over his tiny shoulder. _"Let us resume where we left off."_ Moving away from the window and towards the edge of the bed, Shibey gently set himself down with his tail resting next to him. _"Allow me to reintroduce myself: My name is Shibey, a Messenger of Magic."_ He stated to Lorina, her interest immediately caught like a fly drawn to a light. _"My objective was to establish contact with you, followed by a short disclosure of information about an impending crisis that would soon befall your world. However, it would seem my calculations regarding its anticipated advent were… inaccurate… shall we say."_ He paused, as if thinking about what to say next, before speaking his mind again. _"Which is why I have come before you now to ensure my efforts are by no means wasted over matters such as mistakes."_ Swift and agile, Shibey leapt off the bed and landed onto the soft ground with all four. _"I come before you now…"_ The cat watched her dead in the eye, never redirecting to anything else, while approaching with steps devoid of even the tiniest of sound.

He was getting closer…

"…_to request…"_

…and closer…

"…_if you would…"_

…and closer before reaching her naked legs both smooth and bare with no evidence of hair or damaging cracks on the skin as he climbed onto them. Swinging his tail again, Shibey looked up to the light auburn girl's mesmerising eyes as his sentence came to a finish. _"…accept full responsibility for your actions in the coming future?"_

Was this all the Messenger had to offer? Just some information and a question? Where was the magic, the out-of-this-world transformation devices, the wonderful anime cliché where the formula was about good stopping evil? Lorina was sadly disappointed by this, but that question… If she answered it, would that give her what she had desperately yearned for more than she normally should? Lorina wanted to find out. Lorina wanted to know.

But Lorina couldn't do it…

She couldn't make up her mind; couldn't dare herself to agree. This was far too… suspicious. Regardless whether those words came from a Magical Cat or not. "Actions… like what?" Her chest throbbed with anxiety.

"_Actions that may shape your future. Actions that may determine the difference between life and death. Actions that may sever a close bond, but reconcile another whom is even closer. These are but one of the many decisions that lie ahead, each one more decisively difficult than the last." _The Messenger of Magic crept his way away from Lorina's lap, taking his time as he did so. _"Are you willing to sacrifice everything to achieve what you believe is right? Are you prepared to shoulder the burden of responsibility, even if it may mean shouldering the loss of those close to you?"_ Shibey turned to gaze at her eyes again, expecting an answer.

The bedroom clock, shaped like the cub of a baby bear, ticked and her watch, engraved with the image of a traditional fairy, tocked. At the same time, a sudden chilling sensation travelled up Lorina's back like the feeling of watching a Disney villain creeping its way out of the back of a pitch-black fireplace. Lorina was scared… This was too sudden and too mature for her to accept. She felt compelled to walk away, turn her back and brush it aside as if it was somebody else's problem, right here and now. But the little maiden felt as if she was already too involved, making it her problem and hers alone. She couldn't reject this, but if she could, would she regret it? Would she still be relieved? Little Lorina's chest was burning stronger than ever, the pressure was building and coming to a conclusion was far and distant.

Her feelings…

Her choices…

She couldn't help but feel betrayed by them. A fourteen-year-old like herself shouldn't be subjected to something like this, it wasn't right.

Lorina wanted the Messenger to go away.

"_Do not fret."_ Shibey said aloud with his tail wagging from left to right. _"A responsibility of upmost importance such as this requires time and diligence. Thus, I do not expect you to reach a verdict as of today. You may take as much time as you desire until you are ready. I will not force you."_ The rays of blinding light shining down from beyond the benevolent blue sky had faded and disappeared, a cover of white clouds having blocked its path as another flock of elegant birds gracefully flew past the window a second later. Soaring into the distance, they, too, soon disappeared. _"Now, do you have any enquires you wish to voice?"_

An enquiry…? Lorina Liddell would be lying if she said she didn't have any. However, there was only one thing on her mind that outweighed the rest, one that was of upmost importance. She had to be blunt about it, quick and simple. No mistakes or stutters. "Can I touch your fur?"

"_If that is what you desire, then you may do as you please."_ Did he not care about his own self-being? That someone was going to touch him and possibly make a mess out of his coat? Little Liddell had expected him to sigh out of annoyance or complain, but he didn't express either. Not wasting this opportunity, the girl crawled towards the Messenger of Magic and reached out to him, exhaling a quiet gasp as soon as her fingertips felt the ticklish strands of hair brush across her skin. They were incredibly soft, softer than any animal she had known. It was making her blood boil. "W-Wow…"

Shibey's coat was perfectly clean, smooth and thoroughly groomed like a royal majestic animal of legend. Every piece of hair on his being was smoky grey in colour and as the maiden drew herself even closer, she looked away from the Magical Cat's crimson eyes to his back. Her mind stirred at this sight, a feature she would never have been able to notice from the front or a distance – a small circular, dull yellow, patch the size of a pound coin. Her fingers gently moved across it, discovering it wasn't paint to her surprise. This circle was actually a part of him – a kind of lucky spot or a birthmark, probably.

Suddenly, her hand began to move by itself, using the index finger to trace from the patch and delicately travel down the spine like a path as if the limb had a mind of its own. She couldn't control herself, her mind was being intoxicated by exhilaration, excitement and immeasurable glee. The hand eventually arrived at something warm… It was comforting and soft to the touch, causing a shiver to run up her back in return – it wasn't a normal shiver of dread or a kind of frightful signal one would receive, but a shiver of delight. Lorina was enjoying this by the second like children hugging a large stuffed toy of a character they love. With one final stroke, the girl noticed the tail bore more of a resemblance to a squirrel's thick, bushy tail than a feline's long, thin tail.

Slowly beginning to lift Shibey up with both hands, her gaze was fixed like an eagle to his beady eyes as her train of thought began to take off. Would the Messenger turn into a charming prince if she did something silly? Or would nothing happen? Lorina Liddell was ever-so-curious, she felt compelled to have her own healthy lips to meet his own.

Kiss him…

Kiss him…!

Those words repeated again and again. She really did want to kiss him, but not out of affection. Or maybe it was. Even though she had just recently met him, she felt connected to him, somehow. Lorina didn't want to think about it too much – it was weird and strange. She just wanted to get it over with. With the Magical Cat firmly in her grasp, she slowly pulled him in towards her face. Lorina was close… She was about to kiss a creature not from this world. It would be like kissing a frog, but better. This would be a moment she would cherish for as long as she could remember.

But her triumph was soon proved to be unattainable as something was on her cheek: A paw... Shibey's own little paw.

"_I urge you to refrain from enacting such daring task. This would be considered what you Humans understand as 'bestiality' due to my animalistic appearance, regardless of how 'affectionate' it may be."_

Lorina blushed, that never occurred to her before even the slightest. Embarrassed, the girl lowered Shibey back onto the floor as she kept her distance.

"_Do you have any remaining enquires you wish to voice?"_

Lorina's mind stirred again… There was a question she had in mind, one that was related to where he came from. As the Messenger could not possibly be from Earth, he must be from another planet or another dimension. Little Liddell had to ask. "Shibey…"

"_Yes?"_

"Where are you fro-"

His head suddenly turned to the window quick and fast, as if something had caught his interest. _"The Wheel of Fate is turning."_ He jumped onto the bed again, this time it didn't seem like he was going to sit down. Whatever managed to grab his full attention, it must be urgent. _"My apologies, but I must take my leave. I bid you farewell, Lorina Liddell. We shall meet again."_

"Lorina, Annabelle is here to see you!"

The sound of her Mother's voice diverted Lorina's gaze from Shibey to the door; with one quick glance back to the bed, the Messenger of Magic was mysteriously gone. Almost as if he was never there at all. "He's… gone?" The window was still closed. There was no evidence of him trying to force his way out – what did Shibey do to leave? Lorina felt an invisible weight lift from her shoulders, leaving her relaxed and stress free. For now, anyway…

But why?

Why was it every time she tried to ask a question or any question of importance towards him, something always snatches him away? The first was at that building before the earthquake occurred and now here in her very own room. The maiden didn't mind this time as she stood up whilst patting her skirt, he did say they would meet again, but when? As far as she knew, he wasn't out of her life. Something was happening and she had a feeling she would be in the centre of it soon. Would she become the chosen one who was destined to save the world from all evil? She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. Until he returned, until the circumstances had changed in her favour, she would remember that question she had failed to ask: _'Where are you from?'_

Reaching for the doorknob, Lorina gently gripped, twisted and pulled the door wide open. But before she could take that first step, she turned. The thoughts of him surfaced like a bottled message floating in the watery sea as she looked out into the sun. "Shibey…" With a whisper of his name, Lorina Liddell finally left.

Anna needed to know about this.

**-=VI=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~SOME TIME LATER…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=VI=-<strong>

"I met this strange cat. He said his name is Shibey, that's what he told me."

"Shibey?"

"Y-Yeah. _'Shibey, a Messenger of Magic'_. He said he came to tell me about some crisis that was going to _'befall our world'_ and asked me if I'll _'accept full responsibility for my actions'_. That's… what he told me, anyway." Lorina informed, repeating what the cat said from before to Anna.

"You really chatted with a talkin' cat? Ah hahaha! Yer telling fibs, right? Get outta town!" Mary was also here, in this house that did not belong to Lorina's Mum, but to Anna. The latter didn't live very far from where Lorina lived, it was only down the road. Mary, however, lived a little further away from the two.

"It's not v-very believable, I know, but I really did. I spoke to him and he spoke back. You have to trust me." Lorina said, trying her best to convince her friend.

"Where is this _'Shibey'_ now? Is he here, spying on us as if we were plotting a scheme to interrogate him? Or has he taken shelter, residing behind the walls of your home whilst playing the role of a toy animal, hoping the Mother does not mistake him for a _'monster'_?" Anna jokingly asked as she sipped her rich tea of Earl Grey, her hands never shaking, before gently placing it back onto the table.

"I-It's nothing like that. Heehee…" Lorina answered, followed by a short giggle. "He left the house and, well… I don't know where he is. He just said we would meet again." Reaching out, Lorina grabbed her own cup from the table and after quickly gulping it down in one go, she exhaled a prolonged sigh of relief before setting the cup down – hot chocolate was like magic in its own special way.

"I see." Anna said in response. With a steady hand, she picked up and sipped the tea again with shiny lips as gleaming as a fresh and juicy red apple. "By chance, this _'Messenger of Magic'_ did not possess distinctively long ears with a pair of gold rings, did he?"

Lorina suddenly felt nervous like a mouse caught by the eyes of watchful hunters. "H-How did you…?" Thinking back, Shibey did have a pair of gold rings. One per ear. The young maiden had never mentioned his features to them even once, although she did intend to, so how did this wealthy sixteen-year-old know about those? Did this mean Anna had met him in the past?

"Red eyes, talks like a smart dude and looks cute tah boot?" Out of the three, Mary was the only one who wasn't drinking anything. Instead, she was eating a healthy fruit bar with the image of a cut open mango on its wrapper.

"Wha?! You, too…?" Lorina's other friend had met him as well? Her heart felt as if it was sinking into an invisible void. The more they pointed out certain key aspects of the Magical Cat, the less special Lorina Liddell considered herself to be. They were supposed to be baffled by the mere thought of their youngest friend having engaged in a conversation with a cat who could speak clear and perfect English. The two should have been exclaiming such words like "I'm so jealous!" or "I wish I could be like you~!", but this scene unfolding before her…

This wasn't how she wanted the whole situation to play out.

This wasn't what she had expected at all.

"I have always known this day would inevitably come to pass, however I would never had expected it to occur on this day – on New Year's Day." The oldest girl sighed, almost disappointed in a way. "Lorina… We had not been honest to you as of late. I suppose we have no choice but to reveal to you our most well-kept secret on the matter and discard our masks of deception." Like a royal, Anna retrieved a napkin from the table and cleaned her lips one gentle tap at a time.

"What… do you mean?" Lorina asked with the face of a confused and puzzled look.

"We would like you to meet a friend." Her hand extended over the wooden table polished with shiny gloss, her fingers splayed out in a manner similar to asking for one's hand. "Please introduce yourself." Had Anna lost her mind? There was no-one next to Lorina on the right except for Mary. Was she asking the jacket-wearing girl to reintroduce herself? That didn't seem right… What was Lorina missing that she herself could not quite see? As the light auburn-haired girl turned her head to the left to make sure there wasn't anything there, the ringing sound of an empty cup tipping to its side rang out to her… on her right.

Lorina Liddell shivered… The subtle sound didn't come from Mary, but from the table. There was no doubt in her mind, it definitely came from there, she was certain of it. Lorina peered into the corner of her eye as she turned her body, feeling afraid to investigate the disturbance even though she wasn't alone. That fear soon disappeared when she suddenly came face to face with a familiar creature, yet at the same time, something completely unfamiliar.

Why did this animal look a lot like _him_?

"_Good afternoon, Lorina Liddell! My name is Ichibey, nice to meet you."_ Sitting near the centre of the table was a sky blue coloured furry creature with white stripes running down its front and hind legs. With a friendly smile, it greeted Lorina as it, or more accurately 'he', scratched the back of his neck to rid himself of an irritating itch.

"Lorina, this is Ichibey. He is a Fairy – a Messenger of Magic." Anna's cheeks pulled back to form a smile, seemingly pleased in a way that she could share her secret to someone she knew.

"_Annabelle has told me much about you on several occasions. An example would be when you two went to a park together to discuss about relationships."_ Ichibey said while licking his left front leg like a normal cat would do before using the same limb to clean his head.

"For real!? Hoho, dah truths out now! Ah hahaha!" Crumbs and tiny pieces of food littered the table and floor as Mary laughed in a fit of joy. Anna, meanwhile, wasn't laughing even the slightest. Her smile was gone; her posture was stiff and stern like the silhouette of a shadow… and her eyes were closed.

Anna wasn't amused.

"Continue with this nonsense and you will soon discover a side of me even Lorina has no knowledge of. In terms which that tiny mush you claim to be a brain can comprehend, I will insert my feet into your rear you delightfully call an arse so hard-"

The fiery voice of Annabelle Reeds was soon drowned out by Lorina Liddell's train of thought. Was Ichibey in anyway related to that grey Messenger, Shibey? Both of their names ended in 'bey'; they both claimed themselves to be 'Messengers of Magic' and they both equally have a pair of long ears with the addition of gold rings hovering around them. But all that could just be a coincidence as far as she knew.

"-you will whimper like the infant you are; your cries falling on deaf ears while I march home to eat scones and drink tea to put my mind at ease, leaving you lying in the rainy evening with only your own devices and wits to survive the horrible, nocturnal night until you have learnt the value of kindness. Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

But they had to be, Lorina was certain they were related. To call it a coincidence would be like saying someone's phone was the same as someone else's phone in both design and function without taking into account that they were both made by the same company.

"Alwright, I getcha, I getcha. Geez… Take a chill pill or somethin'. I just found it kinda funny, 'kay?" The room suddenly fell silent for no more than a few seconds, a tiny sweat slowly trickled its way down the brow of Maria Wahrheit as she nervously chuckled in response to Anna's murderous glare. "Hehe… O-o-o-o-kay. Not 'kay, then. Hehe… heh." Mary's face was pale like a ghost as the empty silence washed over them again.

Inclined to break this sudden, awkward moment, Lorina spoke her mind. "Ichibey…" She called, catching his attention. "Are you and Shibey related?" Expecting him to take his time on the subject in order to carefully think and ponder over it, Ichibey immediately answered back without hesitation.

"_I'm afraid I cannot answer that. I have never met or heard of this figure you call 'Shibey'."_ The Magical Cat clarified with a monotone voice no different from another she had heard. _"According to what you have provided, he certainly does sound like an interesting individual, if not enigmatic."_ He eagerly leaned forward, his tail constantly waving left and right as the sound of a kettle could be heard boiling in the background.

"You're… n-not lying, are you? About not knowing who he is?" Lorina couldn't tell the difference between an honest truth and an outright lie from time to time – especially when it was being uttered by an adorable talking cat.

"_Of course not!"_ The Messenger replied back in shock, his crimson gaze meeting the girl's blue and amber coloured irises. _"To be clear, I cannot lie."_

A Magical Cat that could not lie… Did this mean Shibey could not lie as well?

"_I'm sorry I could not be of much help."_

"I-It's okay. It's not your fault." Lorina reassured him with a smile. Suddenly, she began to feel a bit peckish and decided to reach out to a plate decorated with biscuits. The young maiden grabbed one and, licking her lips, she quickly began to nibble away at the sweet sugary taste like a mouse.

Whilst doing so, Ichibey the sky blue cat turned towards the one with an aura of elegance. _"Annabelle, may I?"_ A silent nod of approval before she left to the kitchen was all he needed. Turning again to face little Liddell, he flicked his bushy tail. _"Lorina, I want you to form a contract with me and become a Puella Magi!"_

She swallowed her food, having just finished it as her head tilted to the side. Her eyes were clearly filled with confusion – what was a _'Puella Magi'_?

"_Ah, I'm sorry. You don't know what a Puella Magi is, do you? Let me just rephrase myself: I want you to form a contract with me… and become a Magical Girl!"_

Lorina's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Ma-Ma…gi…cal…" Her hands were trembling at the thought. Her heart was beating faster at the word. Her entire body felt like it was going to run amok just by hearing it. "…Girl…" She couldn't contain herself for much longer, the little girl inside wanted to burst out and scream with joy and excitement as Lorina suddenly propelled herself up onto her feet, snatching Ichibey off the table whilst doing so. "Did you just say Magical Girl? As in _real_ Magical Girls like the ones from Anime and Manga?!" The Messenger of Magic was now tightly within her grasp as her eyes glittered with amazement, practically at her mercy even.

"_That… is correct, Lorina."_ Ichibey answered, albeit hesitantly._ "In exchange, you must fight against Witches."_

"Wit…ches?" A quiet mutter left her mouth the moment Lorina heard the word.

"_Yes. Witches are-"_

"Oh, oh! Leave this one tah me! I know this like a Harry Potter book!" Mary interrupted as her hand waved through the air, trying to catch their attention.

"_Very well, Maria."_ Allowing Mary to take over, Ichibey turned his head towards the one who was holding him. _"Lorina, could you please let me down?"_ He asked politely, in which the girl did so without objecting.

"Ahem… _'If Puellae Magi are said tah have been born from positive desires like wishes, then Witches are born from negative desires like curses. Puellae Magi spread hope, while Witches spread despair. These suckers can't be seen by normal people like us and they hide usin' barriers. Doubt and suspicion; extreme anger and hate. they're a formless evil dat brin' seeds of catastrophe tah dis world.'_ Dat's pretty much dah gist of it. Oh, by dah way, _'Puella Magi'_ means_ 'Magical Girl'_ while _'Puellae Magi'_ means _'Magical Girls'_ – singular and plural versions, basically." Even after informing Lorina about something as real and terrifying as that, Mary continued to grin as if this was all fun and games.

"I see Maria has succeeded in memorising such crucial information, yet fails to realise the significance of it. How shameful…" Anna had returned from the kitchen with steaming kettle in hand, her words were hash but friendly as she criticised Mary.

"Give me a break, Annabelle! I've been practicin', 'kay? It's kinda hard just gettin' dis tah stick in mah head in just a week, y'know?"

"Still, you should at least appreciate the fact you have been chosen by Ichibey after I rescued you from certain doom." Anna said to Mary, referring back to a past event that Lorina was clueless about as she listened and watched. "Putting that aside…" She planted the kettle down on the polished table as Anna sat down. "Lorina, I have something to show you." The yellow-haired maiden reached for something on her chest, hidden away by her clothing as she pulled it out for all to see: It was her necklace, with the onyx jewel attached to it. "This is no ordinary amulet as you may perceive. This is in fact…" Like the sun shining down on a clean crystal, a shower of brilliant light suddenly surged forth, spilling into the house as it blinded both Mary and Lorina herself. They shielded their eyes, but the latter tried her best to keep them open from behind the shade – what was happening? Although incredible and magical, the intensity of the light soon died down. "…a Soul Gem." Lorina lowered her hand from her eyes as she gazed at Anna's palm, the jewel was gone; in its place, a somewhat plain egg shining with a yellow glow.

Wait…

A _'somewhat plain egg'_?

A _'yellow glow'_?

Lorina had seen this before... It was from her nightmare where a thousand different Fabergé eggs were scattered throughout that pitch-black prison. Was that what they were known as, _'Soul Gems'_?

"It is a jewel produced when a girl has signed a contract with a Messenger of Magic. It also acts as proof that the indivi-" Anna abruptly stopped, her attention quickly drawn to the girl on the other side of the table. "Lorina, are you paying attention?"

"Wha- Y-Yes! Yes, I am." The youthful girl snapped back into reality at the sound of the voice as she stared back. "It's just…" Lorina trailed off, unable to speak her mind. "Sorry, it's nothing."

Anna smiled, her expression calm and friendly, before soon continuing where she left off. "As I was saying: It is a jewel produced when a girl has signed a contract with a Messenger of Magic. It also acts as proof that the individual is a Puella Magi and it is the source of her magic power. I must add that the role of a Puella Magi is much of a curse as it is a blessing. You will not be able to turn back and lead a normal life once you have formed a contract as I have done. It is dangerous and it can bring forth death to those close to you, this also includes your own well-being. Believe me, I have experienced both. To nearly lose an arm is almost as terrifying as firing a gun." She finished with the Gem transforming back into an all-too-familiar amulet in her hand, it was hard to believe that after all this time a magical item had been staring at Lorina's face.

Little Liddell wasn't impressed…

What was once a wonderful friend in her life was now a person that made Lorina fuel with irritation, annoyance and jealousy with just a mere, simple glance. She should have been the first to contract, the first to obtain enchanted powers and the first to meet a Messenger of Magic. She wanted to be the first of everything; wanted to be at the top of everything...

…but she would always be last at everything as long as she lived – always last; always at the bottom of the list.

"Where's… yours?" Lorina asked, addressing to Mary as a means to distract herself from her frustration as well as to discover why her friend had not revealed her magical Soul Gem.

"Remember when I said _'normal people like us'_? Ye-e-e-ah, I was referrin' tah us two. Hehe…" She giggled as she scratched her head, trying to laugh her way out of the situation.

A faint grin slowly made its way to her face as a shadow loomed over Lorina's eyes. So Mary had yet to perform a contract… This was good, at least… to Lorina, anyway. This meant that, if she couldn't become first in becoming a Magical Girl, she could at least become second. She looked upon Ichibey, her gaze serious and firm like a child confronting her worst fears. "Ichibey, how do I form a contract? Do I have to sign anything like a letter?"

"_No, no. It's actually very simple! You just have to make a wish and I'll grant it."_ Ichibey answered as he ate a biscuit from the plate next to him.

"A w-w-wish?!" This was the first time she had heard this being said, did the other two forget to mention it?

"_Yes, a wish. All chosen girls with magical potential are limited to only one wish. Now, what will you wish for?"_

Lorina didn't have time to think as to what she could wish for, but given the circumstances, she had only one wish in mind as she smiled cheerfully. "That's easy! I wish to be a Magical Girl!" She replied and, as she tightly closed her eyes, Lorina awaited for the miracle to happen.

But as a moment passed, only silence followed on from there. Lorina couldn't tell if her wish had come true. Was granting a wish supposed to be this quiet? Steadily, she opened her eyes to the world – nothing had happened expect for Anna and Mary staring at her in an almost disbelief manner. Lorina was still normal: Her clothes, her surroundings, everything. Why were they staring at her? "Um… Are you going to make my wish come true or-"

"_That has to be the most STUPID wish I have ever heard… of all time."_ The Messenger of Magic sharply rebuked as his puffy tail flicked.

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Anna raised her voice as soon as Ichibey finished. "Lorina Liddell, please do not mistake this rare opportunity as some form of childish joke. This is by no means a game!"

"Yeah! Wat she said." Mary also joined in, her voice was as equally aggressive as Anna's.

"Wh-Why are you two suddenly ganging up on me like that? I m-made my wish, didn't I? I wished to be a Magical Girl so I can become a Magical Girl. Isn't that how it works?" The fourteen-year-old said, trying to defend herself.

The elegant female friend simple sighed in disappointment. "You misunderstand. You do not have to wish to _be_ a Puella Magi in order to become a one." Anna explained as she poured hot, boiling water into her cup with steam drifting to the ceiling. "You could wish for talents such as singing or catering instead and the result will still be the same. Simply put, any wish you desire to come true will make you a Puella Magi as the ultimate outcome. Regardless of what the pertaining wish may be." With a sip of the cup, she remained quiet again.

"_As long as it is within reasonable boundaries, of course."_

She nodded as she pondered on the information provided, if making a wish meant becoming a Magical Girl in the end, then she could try and take advantage of that. Thoughts and ideas came rushing past like traffic, Lorina knew what to make this time. It would be something normal, yet something that could not be gained through normal means. "Okay, I've made up my mind." Lorina stated, in which the Messenger gazed at her with interest. "Ichibey, I wish for psychic powers so I can read people's minds."

With no reply, the sky blue cat took a step forward towards the edge of the reflective table, closing the only gap between him and the girl towering him with a wish. As a Messenger of Magic, it was his duty to grant it. _"Brace yourself, this will hurt a bit."_ His ears reached out, slowly making their way to Lorina's chest as she swallowed her anxiety.

She was scared, there was no doubt about that. What was he going to do with those ears? Awaken the long lost magical potential locked away within her soul or something? A lone sweat ran down along her head, Lorina still had time to back out, perhaps make her wish on another day and time. But she was reluctant to do so. If she ran away from this, the opportunity would possibly be lost forever. Anna herself did specifically say that this was _'rare'_. Little Liddell pushed these uncertain thoughts to the back of her mind, if she was going to do this then she had no choice but to ignore them and focus on what was going on right now. She pulled her cheeks back for a hesitant smile…

It was time…

"Uh…?" Lorina suddenly felt lightheaded; her vision becoming dim and hazy. "Ugh!" A sharp twitch of excruciating pain tore its way into her brain, what was this? A side-effect of becoming a Magical Girl? Lorina grabbed her skull, she couldn't stand it. She had never experienced anything like this before. Why wouldn't it stop? Why…? Her body flailed around in a mad frenzy, trying to get this aching feeling out of her as if it was a physical being latched onto her, inflicting pain with every passing second. "Make it stop… MAKE IT STOP!" She could feel its imminent approach, the bladed-edge of a knife attempting to cut a thin strand of string. If that was cut, Lorina would lose it. Lorina would lose for mind. Lorina would lose everything. "AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The string was cut clean… and in turn, Lorina collapsed to the rug-covered floor.

The voice of Lorina Liddell fell silent.

"Lorina! Ichibey, what did you do?!"

She couldn't think straight… She couldn't see very well, everything was out-of-focus. Was that Anna talking…? Or Mary…? Lorina couldn't move her arms. In fact, she couldn't move any part of her limbs at all. She was still breathing, that much she could tell.

"_I… I didn't do anything! I haven't even performed the contract, yet!"_

She felt tired. Her eye lids were heavy to the point where they may end up closing by themselves. The darkness was coming for her…

"Lorina, look at me. Do not fall asleep! You have to stay awake! Do you hear me?! Lorina? Lorina!"

She wanted to talk back, she really wanted to. Although her view of the world had been distorted, she could tell the person holding her now was in distress. Move her fingers, smile a bit, Lorina wanted to do something to convey a message - to acknowledge that she could hear her friend.

But there was nothing Lorina could do except watch. She would try and stay awake for as long as possible, keep those eyes open if it meant staying with her friends. But… before she knew it, before her mind could even register it…

…her consciousness had already fallen into the cesspool of darkness.

**-=VII=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~<span>CURSED VANITY<span>~**_

_**-DREAM OF SAVAGE HUNTER-**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=VII=-<strong>

_**FoOd… WheRe wAs FoOd?**_

_**I sniFF tHe Air for FOoD, I cRaWL THRoUgh tHe strEEtS fOR foOD, BUT thErE waS no FOod.**_

_**Food, fOoD, fOOD… I hUnt For It, I crAVe fOr iT, I kiLL foR IT. So hunGrY…**_

_**I ate A Man: He wAs FOuL.**_

_**I at a WOman: She wAS sMellY.**_

_**I ate a BaBy: It was TOO SMalL.**_

_**Not SATISfiED, want moRE...**_

_**MOre FooD, mORe mEAT.**_

_**I smELL SOmeTHING… SoMEthING FRESH and APPETISing. My SToMAcH gROWLs.**_

_**I SEE iT, my FoOd. My MEal IN tHe uRbAN JUNgLe.**_

_**I laSH ouT WIth my CLaWs, to PlAy wITh mY fOOD beFORe I goBBLe it DOWN.**_

_**I misS.**_

_**I breAK a bUILDing.**_

_**I get hURT, the BULLeT in mE huRTS.**_

_**GETting ANgRY.**_

_**I CAn'T sTaNd iT, I wAnT my foOD. I WANT MY FOOD!**_

_**I caTcH iT in MY hAND. I ThROW HER aroUND. I pIcK hER Up. I ROAR at Her, mAkE my MEat sCaReD.**_

_**I CUT her oPEN. I cAn sEE Her inTEStiNEs. I mAKE THEm faLL oNTo my toNgUe.**_

_**I TasTe IT. I sWaLLoW iT. I LiCK my LiPS. So gOoOOD.**_

_**I RiP iT aAPRT piEcE by piEcE: LEgs, aRMS, wAiSt, eYeS... I EaT tHEM aLL.**_

_**HER screams... I wAnT MY fOOd TO scream mORE.**_

_**Scream FOr ME... Scream fOR mE unTIL yOu DIE!**_

_**SCREAM UnTIL YoU cAN'T SCREAM AnyMOrE!**_

**-=VIII=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A FEW MINUTES LATER…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=VIII=-<strong>

It was quiet…

Her eyes slowly opened at last, her senses finally returning to reality. "Ah… Ow…" But the pain still remained as she pushed herself upright with one hand and balanced her head with the other. "A-Anna…?" The girl called out to her blond-haired friend, but there was no response, not even the faint sound of feet marching around. "Mary, where… are you?" She called out again, this time to her other friend. Again, no response. "Hello…? Ichibey? Wh-Where are you three?" Something wasn't right… Lorina Liddell was still inside Anna's home, but there was no sign of her, Mary or Ichibey. Where did they go?

The last thing she could remember was that she received a splitting headache and then fell unconscious just as the cat reached out with his long ears. Did he succeed? Was Lorina Liddell a Magical Girl, or a Puella Magi as they call it, now? She couldn't tell, the maiden felt no different from before.

"_I haven't even performed the contract, yet!"_

The sound of the Messenger's voice rang clear in her head, those were the last words he uttered before everything turned black. Was she not compatible? Was that why she received that nasty, aching feeling when she tried to contract? A kind of defence mechanism? The sound of chatter entered her ears like noise - they were coming from outside. Reacting to it, Lorina turned to the balcony and peered through the curtains, her eyes laying witness to the presence of a dozen people. Lorina couldn't tell what they were saying, there were too many voices overlapping each other. Although she couldn't understand them, she did notice something; they were pointing towards London.

There was black smoke emitting from near the centre of the city. It looked like a terrorist attack from her perspective. Lorina grabbed her head again, the agonising pain was throbbing as if in response to what she just saw. Her mind flashed over and over… until it suddenly stopped as soon as it began to Lorina's relief. Her breathing was harder than normal now, those weren't just flashes – those were images of that dream. Lorina remembered now: She was a monster eating and destroying everything in her path. She was hungry and fuelled by madness like a creature that despised humanity. Soon, she encountered a girl, a Magical Girl, and fought for her flesh. She got shot in the eye; she distinctively remembered the pain as if she was really the monster. In the end, she tortured her and watched her scream in agony. She didn't want to admit it, but as a monster… she actually enjoyed it.

Lorina gasped in shock, traumatised as to whom she was killing in that dream as the image became clearer – Annabelle Reeds, her friend and recently discovered identity as a Magical Girl.

That fire over there was no ordinary fire – Anna was fighting over there against the black beast. Although Lorina had no evidence to back up her claim, that vivid dream was enough and if so… then Anna was going to die. Lorina didn't have much time, she had to leave and get over there now.

From here on out, it was a race against time…

**-=IX=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~SOME TIME LATER…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=IX=-<strong>

Although not the best form of transportation, a bike was her only means to get here considering how every electrical vehicle had stopped functioning altogether. Lorina was tired and out of strength, she felt as if she could collapse at any given moment, but Anna was in danger. Resting would have to wait. "Anna!" She screamed, calling out to her at the top of her lungs in the midst of the chaos: Black smoke was coming from within the buildings being burnt away by fire; cars toppled and crushed under the weight of something inhuman; the concrete road smashed and destroyed. Lorina threw her bike down and ran inwards, this was no longer a normal city inhabited by people – this was a warzone brought about by supernatural beings with dozens and dozens of causalities. "Anna! Where are you?!" Lorina desperately called out again, her legs beginning to dwindle as she tried to regain her strength. "W-Where… are you…?"

All of a sudden, something slammed straight into a small shop in the distance, now reduced to rubble. Lorina took notice and drew herself closer, carefully looking with eyes tensed. To her horror, it was none other than Anna… covered in crimson red blood whilst wearing the attire of a Magical Girl. "Anna!" She ran onwards, urgently trying to reach her sixteen-year-old friend and warn her about the impending doom that would soon befall her.

A violent tremor suddenly shook the ground, causing everything from pebbles to metal objects in the surrounding area to vibrate and jump. The ground shook again… and again and again like footsteps. Lorina couldn't tell where it was coming from, there was too much smoke and dust clouding her vision, obscuring it as she coughed.

She wasn't far from the truth when she thought the tremors were like footsteps…

It was coming into view, that black beast from her dream… and black as sickening darkness it was. The abomination was huge… It was the size of a fifteen story building with evil leaking off its body like heated steam or foggy mist. What seemed to be like fur could be seen as well and its eye was closed and the other shone red; radiating with insanity and hunger as its interest was fixated upon its prey.

Lorina was quivering in terror, her nerves rendered unresponsive at the sight of its incredible, intimidating stature. She cautiously took two steps back, her senses were telling her to get away from it as far as possible. Leave Anna to fend for herself and just run, but as a friend… she couldn't. Even though Lorina now harboured a fragment of hate towards Anna, she still loved her. She was like a big sister to her, a sister she would never have. The monstrosity scooped the Magical Girl off the ground and proceeded to roar with the intent to consume, it was going to happen. Lorina had to do something, anything.

With no suitable weapons lying around, a chunk of hard concrete had to do. "Let go of Anna!" Lorina tossed the blunt object as hard as possible towards the beast, hitting it and pitifully rebounding off the side of the face as its attention redirected from its meal to the ground. "I said let. Go. Of. ANNA!" Lorina demanded as she gritted her teeth, her expression angry and voice furious as a means to match the giant's frightful appearance. It clearly wasn't going to work, but she had to try, even if she was but a powerless Human.

As she thought, it didn't work - the abomination answered back with a vicious roar, causing Lorina to stumble back in fear. With drool falling from its mouth and Anna dangling from the feet, its sharp claws were at the ready. "No…! Stop!" She pleaded to the monster, but it paid no attention to the little girl. Without further delay, it claws dived in for the kill. "ANNAAAAA!"

Blood was spilt…

The sky rained with blood tang to the taste and foul to the thought.

This blood, this disgusting colour of blood…

…was far from Anna's pure, red blood.

A cry of agony resonated throughout the city of London. It grasped its limb, cut clean by something sharper than its animalistic claws, as liquid fluid dripped to the floor as cold as its unsympathetic heart - its left hand was decapitated.

"And dah hero saves dah day!" That victorious voice was all-too-familiar, Lorina could see her floating down with Anna in hand and away from the beast. She smiled to them, overjoyed by both of their majestic presence – they looked like beautiful princesses from far, far away.

"Mary! Anna!" Lorina ran up to them, hugging the pair as tears welled up in her eyes. This didn't happen in that dream, Mary never came to Anna's rescue, but did it even matter now that she was safe at this point?

"You… contracted?" A quiet mutter left Anna whilst Mary planted her bleeding friend's feet on the ground. Frail and weak, she struggled to stay upright.

"Sorry about dah wait, I kinda had trouble thinkin' about mah wish." Mary grabbed the other's arm and shoulder, balancing her as she apologised. "Leave dis tah me, yeah? I'll make dis quick so we can all get some rest." She turned to face the black giant, a vengeful roar echoed loud and clear as Mary prepared her weapon of choice – an umbrella. "Come at me, ya furry freak! I'm gonna kick yer ass with mah **_Sword Iri__s_!**"

"Please wait." Anna suddenly instructed, prompting Mary to stop.

"Huh? Why? Wat's wron'?"

"That is no ordinary Witch. That… is a Super Witch." She answered, her voice calm even though one of her arms were bleeding.

"A Super Witch?!" She exclaimed, eyes wide and filled with surprised before they returned to normal. "Wait… Wat's dah difference between a _normal Witch_ and a _Super Witch_? Aside from dah fact it's got _'super'_ in its title." Scratching her head, Mary asked as she slung the opened umbrella over her right shoulder.

"Super Witches are far stronger than regular Witches. They are more feral in both personality and appearance. I must also add some are not as cautious as regular Witches and will hunt and kill Humans outright without the need for barriers when necessary." Anna healed her arm with magic before beginning to flex it in and out, almost as if the injury never happened. However, the bloodstain still remained. "They are dangerous and there are times I cannot defeat one by myself, this is one of those times." She reached out with the same arm and, to Lorina's amazement, summoned flecks of light out of nowhere. As they faded away into nothingness, a rifle with a knife at the end appeared in their place.

"Okay, then. Fair enough. Now, let's show dis _'Super Witch'_ wat we Puellae Magi can do as a pair!" With that said, Anna and Mary charged in towards the monster before taking to the air. This battle would determine the fate of their lives, all three of them, or four if Ichibey was here.

"_Don't worry, Lorina. They'll be fine."_ Out of nowhere, the Messenger of Magic was hanging off the back of Lorina's left shoulder, shocking her. This disappearing and reappearing act was almost similar to how Shibey left her home. _"I have faith in them."_

"_**Prêt**__**, **__**feu!**_" =("_**Ready, Fire!**_")= With a magical command, a set of rifles of equal size and appearance fired upon the monster, riddling it with bullets. But despite the number of rounds, it didn't seem to have any effect on it. "Just as before… Maria!"

"Gotcha!" Mary descended in above and, with umbrella in hand, she closed her weapon and sliced the gigantic beast's chest vertically, triggering a stream of black blood to spill from its gaping wound – Mary's weapon had transformed into a deadly sword beyond anything Lorina had seen. "Immune to bullets, but not immune to mah Sword Iris!" She took to the air again, grinning with delight as she looked down on her bleeding enemy. But in the midst of her success, quick and wild tendrils suddenly reached out to her, grabbing her arms and legs as they tied themselves whilst pulling her in. "Crap, crap, crap!"

With a swift and precise aim, Anna ignited the gunpowder in her rifle, launching the bullet at its destined target: The Super Witch's gaping chest. It went in and in effect, it released Mary from its hold. "Maria, fall back!" Anna retracted, keeping her distance from the Witch flailing around in pain as both she and Mary returned to Lorina Liddell.

"So… got a plan?" Mary asked as she huffed and puffed in exhaustion. Feeling the need to help, Lorina gently patted her friend's shoulder.

"Despite the black fur on its exterior, the body of the Witch is actually as hard as stone. However, with Maria's aid, she has provided us with a weakness." Anna turned to Mary, her eyes burning with the resolve to defeat their common foe. "Maria, let us proceed. We cannot allow this abomination do as it pleases. We must strike where it hurts the most!"

"You've just read mah mind!" Now that they had a plan, they prepared to attack the Super Witch once more to despatch it…

…until it suddenly exploded before their eyes.

"It… exploded? Who could have…" Anna turned around, her attention seemingly focused on Lorina Liddell.

A chilling shiver suddenly travelled up her spine, Anna wasn't looking at her. She was looking at something behind Lorina's back. Little Liddell also turned, her eyes peering at the corner of her eye until she spotted someone. Her attention was now drawn to a mysterious figure clad in pure-white robes and armed with large handguns: One black; one white. The latter had smoke exiting the barrel. The person was tall, taller than Lorina, Mary and certainly taller than Anna herself.

The robed figure began to march, her path apparently fixated towards Lorina. Who was this person? Was she another Magical Girl? Lorina couldn't see her face, it was concealed behind a shadow of darkness and her white hood. She wanted to say something to the person, but nothing would come out.

She fired her guns again, rapidly pulling the trigger of each weapon as the bullets flew past the quartet. They weren't her target, it was the Super Witch in the distance as each shot exploded upon impact, tearing it apart limb by limb until it was seemingly annihilated, falling dead as a result.

They were in awe, impressed by how she took out the Witch with little to no effort. She was powerful, that much they could learn from her, but could she be trusted? "Th-Thank you for helping us fight that Super Witch!" Lorina said, showing her gratitude for the figure's assistance before proceeding to introduce herself and the others. "I'm Lorina. This is Anna and Mary, they're Magi- I mean, Puellae Magi. Umm… If it's okay, could we ask what your name is?"

Silence…

The tall figure didn't respond as if she couldn't speak or just didn't want to, but then she turned, slowly facing them. Her gun in one hand shattered like glass, disappeared into nothingness and with said hand she reached for her hood, slowly pulling it back as the girls watched with anticipation to see as to who their powerful ally was.

Lorina eyes widened in disbelief, Anna's and Mary's also, at the sight of who this person was.

It wasn't a girl, a Magical Heroine of Love and Justice.

It was a man… A man with narrowed eyes and weapons that surpassed their own.

"You're… not a Magical Girl." Lorina uttered as the wind howled. This probably made sense, in a way. Like Anime and Manga, there were always boys with powers that ended up fighting alongside Magical Girls. Most of the time, they would go out dating and result in being together in the end, concluding the story. This was what Lorina thought, anyway.

A fierce wail was suddenly heard echoing from somewhere… The four looked, examining their surroundings until the man hastily turned, his hand took aim with the other gun towards the remains of the dead Witch, but it was far from dead - it was still alive… and even with a majority of its body destroyed, it was still moving.

"_Look out! It's still alive!"_ Ichibey cried, warning the girls.

"It's still alive!" Lorina yelled and repeated what the Fairy said as she cowered behind Mary, not because of the fact the Witch wasn't dead, but because of the fact it now looked more like a monstrous zombie.

"Maria, let us finish this- Wait, what is it doing?" Anna noticed something as she readied her rifle, the limbless and blood covered Witch was trembling. There was no way it could attack in that state, so was it trying to regenerate its lost arms and legs? Could it even do that? With the existence of magic, anything was possible. Anna raised her rifle and took a steady aim at her target. One pull of the trigger was probably all she needed to finish it off, to end its misery for all to see.

Lorina, however, never saw that come to pass. All she saw…

…was a flash of light.

**-=X=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~SOMEWHERE…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=X=-<strong>

Was she dead? Was she in Heaven? A soft breeze caressed her cheeks as she slowly opened her eyes, she was resting on a patch of soft, green grass, but it wasn't flat. It was at an angle, a slight one at that. The girl looked around, spotting a few large windmills set-up nearby in the distance and a lively city with two beams of light waving left and right whilst shooting to the sky. This wasn't any place she was familiar with, she couldn't even recognise the landmarks. A slight moan could be heard coming from behind her - it was Anna trying to get up. Scanning the area a bit more, Lorina noticed Mary was nowhere to be seen or Ichibey, that included that enigmatic gunslinger whom refused to talk.

That was when she remembered what happened… What that Witch did as she looked up to the starry night.

"This… This shouldn't be possible!" Anna suddenly let out as her eyes widened to her surroundings after regaining her senses: The lights, the buildings, the towering windmills… She knew where they were. She knew exactly where this familiar and recognisable place was. "This is Mitakihara, Japan!" They were on the other side of the Earth, no longer residing in England as the yellow-haired friend suddenly collapsed onto her knees – the youthful heart brimming with gentleness was now shattered and fragmented into tiny pieces beyond repair with grief seething in.

But Lorina didn't take any notice to Anna's shaken reaction. In fact, she didn't seem to care at all. The young girl just laid there on the grass, staring into empty space as her vision blurred ever-so-more. Watery tears of bitter sorrow began to trickle their way down to her skirt – Lorina couldn't stop crying.

Everything was gone…

…her school was gone.

…London was gone.

Her home… was gone.

"Mummy…"

* * *

><p><em>MY HOME WAS LOST ONCE TO A WAKING NIGHTMARE.<em>

_SHE DANCED IN THE MIDNIGHT SKY; HER AUDIENCE WERE BUT CLOWNS DRENCHED IN BLACKENING DESPAIR._

_TWO COURAGEOUS SOULS SOUGHT TO PUT AN END TO HER PLAY._

_TO REWRITE THE SCRIPT IN WHICH SHE SEEKS TO RECREATE._

_THE STORY WAS DISRUPTED; HER STAGE OF TRAGEDY ERASED._

_BUT ALAS, THE FRUIT OF HER LABOUR HAD ALREADY BEEN LAID BARE; HER PERFORMANCE MET WITH RAIN AND STORM._

_TO SEE MY HOME AGAIN WAS LIKE A STORY RECITING ITS PAGES._

_I SHOULD KNOW BETTER…_

_THIS ISN'T MY HOME._

_NOT ANYMORE._

* * *

><p><strong>-=\*/\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End of Chapter 02…~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=\\/*\/\/=-**

**Author's Notes:** Finally! Gosh, I thought I would never get this done. It's a real shame that place had to go out with a bang. Now that the cast has arrived at our favourite location, I can actually start making the plot progress a little more!

Since it took s-o-o-o long to release this, a special guest is in order for appearance in the next Chapter. (Hint: It's not Tomoe Mami)

Please review this chapter, readers! If you have any questions, just ask away! Don't hold back, 'kay?

Wow, saying ''kay' to the audience makes me sound like a female. *Shiver*


	4. CH03: CCC -Part 1-

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 03 of this somewhat slow fanfic. My goodness, I really need to find a method that I can work with in order to write faster!

I also just noticed I missed a 'u' in 'unfavoured', and because of my tendency to stick with the British spelling, I consider that as a mistake on my part. Damn it, now I have to go back and fix the chapters that have the word 'unfavored'!

Anyways, since the setting has changed from the United Kingdom to Japan, characters from the show can now begin their inevitable appearance. This also includes characters that are *ahem* gone, technically speaking. Guess who one of them is?

Hint: The individual likes fried shrimp.

Extra Hint: It's STILL not Tomoe Mami!**  
><strong>

Chapter 3 -Part1/2- was posted on 14/08/2012 and completed as of 13/10/2012.

Special thanks to **'Miki. Glaceon' **for providing the necessary information and describing a certain character's clothing, a skill I seriously lack in general!

**Reviewed by _**

-{**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_'Puella Magi Madoka Magica'_**, the **_'characters' _**or any of the**_ 'settings'_**. All rights belong to SHAFT and the staff members.}-

**-=/\/\*/\/\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puella Magi ga Gotoku: The Story So Far…<strong>_

_**The world as she knew it has overturned; an impossible secret beyond the norm enters Lorina Liddell's mundane life – a battle between the majestic  
>'Puellae Magi', protectors of peace, and abominations known only as 'Witches', abnormal and violent beasts born from humanity's negativity<br>harboured deep within their hearts'.**_

_**Offered with an opportunity to become a Puella Magi by Ichibey, a Messenger of Magic, Lorina willingly accepts without delay.  
>But the procedure resulted in her entering a comatose state, one which somehow allowed her mind to become one with another from the future,<br>obtaining vital knowledge concerning Annabelle's demise in the process.  
>Strangely, when the adolescent girl came to, she discovered that the contract to become a Magical Girl had yet to be performed.<strong>_

_**Brewing in the midst of London, a battle against the Super Witch erupts with Annabelle Reeds acting as its only opposition.  
>Soon aided by Maria Wahrheit, the Puellae Magi relentlessly assaulted the monstrosity with a strong and unbreakable determination to protect their home.<br>However, unbeknownst to them was that their efforts were merely a means for another to steal their triumphant victory – a man armed with twin pistols  
>imbued with tremendous power that surpasses even the strength of two Puellae Magi.<strong>_

_**Despite their valiant effort, the Witch's burning desire to destroy was far from extinguished and our heroes witnessed the unimaginable might  
>of pure and utter annihilation before the icy fingers of Death reached out. Lorina and Annabelle, however, managed to slip through<br>the grasp of the ruler whom governs the dead. Now they have arrived in Mitakihara, Japan, a country far and distant from their own.  
>Stranded and homeless, what will the future of uncertainty bring before these two friends now that their hopes and dreams have been dashed?<strong>_

_**What will they encounter… in the town of Mitakihara?**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=\*\/=-**

The red sun was beginning to set, its divine warmth slowly fading with time as the cool breeze kept a steady flow. The seagulls soared through the air, calling and flapping their wings day and night, whilst the skies above shifted its colour of pale blue to dazzling orange. On this unremarkable bridge standing over salted waters of the sea, an auburn-haired individual continued to march aimlessly, seemingly without a destination in mind.

Every step this person took was sluggish and weak; her body swaying from left to right until all motion suddenly came to a halt. A cold and chilly gust of air whispered into her ear, like a ghost attempting to communicate with the living, as her long hair playfully danced to it. There was nobody here on this connective pathway, nobody but herself. With one final strong howl of the wind, it slowly began to die down, becoming less and less noticeable until the empty silence finally washed over. She curled back a sinister smile – this was perfect.

"Home…" The young girl turned to the nearby hand-rail and climbed, her feet steadying on the firm metal beam as she wobbled back and forth before securing her balance a second later. "I'm coming home… Mummy." The afternoon sun was cowering from the dark night; the dim lights of this town were gradually coming to life as she viewed the puffy clouds up in the sky. There was no hesitation in those eyes of hers, she wasn't afraid about what she was currently doing and what she was about to do the next. "I don't want to live… anymore. I have nothing left…" Lorina muttered aloud, knowing that Mummy was listening and would come to the same conclusion. "Nothing… I love."

Mummy was waiting… The girl couldn't stand living in this so-called 'reality' any longer without her beloved mummy as a single star shone down, entrancing her. This magnificent glow wasn't alone, however, and was soon followed by a dozen more glimmering with the same beauty, enveloping the golden sky. Like divine angels of Heaven calling out to her, Lorina interpreted this as an offer - a sign to leave behind her mortal life and ascend to a higher plane of existence, to be reunited with Mummy. "I… should die."

Lorina had failed in life, failed at every given opportunity and failed at every single thing in her idiotic life. She was the perfect example of a human being that disregarded reality and chose to live in complete disillusion. Steadily opening her arms, Lorina believed that if her childish sins could be forgiven then she would welcome Death's cold and lifeless embrace and Heaven's warm and generous invitation. "I should just… die."

At the end of all things, there awaited darkness.

Within darkness… was emptiness.

Inside emptiness… was absolute solitude.

But death did not mean the end, the final chapter to her life, but merely an epilogue that will become the prelude of another story.

Because beyond the blackness of slumber… was another tale to her existence.

To be reborn… was to achieve eternal sleep; to achieve eternal sleep… was to attain death; to attain death… was to close the final page to this chapter.

This was it…

Her freedom…

Her next cycle of existence…

Her birth by sleep.

In the briefest of moments, happiness rushed through Lorina Liddell's being whilst the mind imagined white wings of pure innocence sprouting from her back - she could almost feel the satisfying sensation of truly flying into the air like a bird as her eyes sealed shut.

Flying… to Mummy's loving embrace.

**-=/II\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Day 02~<strong>_

_**ν – EYES OF THE UNFAVOURED – ν**_

_**~ONE DAY AGO…~**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=\II=-**

The illusion of peace, the one and only concept that made her world an apparent paradise, was consumed by bitter reality – the real and the factual that always seemed to find its way back to her. With the girl's former life swallowed whole by evil incarnate, the Black Beast known to others as a Super Witch, Lorina Liddell was left to wander under the stellar night with Annabelle Reeds by her side.

How did it come to this? Why did Lorina's peaceful life take a turn for the worse? Like a thin sheet of glass, the young girl was being assaulted by cobble stones sent hurdling by individuals unknown. Was this what Shibey warned about, the one whom would _'befall her world'_? That would mean the monster was also responsible for causing all the electrical equipment in and outside London to stop working. Whatever the cause, little Liddell sealed her eyes in ignorance, her mind drifting from one thought to another as she continued to march on the path presented before her.

Should she even care anymore?

Should she even cling to life any further?

That monstrosity moulded from human negativity was already dead, taking the entire city and possibly everything outside with it in one unimaginable bite – a savage gnaw that was probably as torturing as the fiery depths of Inferno itself. The mere thought of it instinctively triggered the girl's hands to shake with fear, causing her to look upon the limbs of a useless human being that couldn't even form a contract to become a Magical Girl in response.

Lorina Liddell, once cheerful, imaginative and full of energy, felt pathetic and depressed.

"Lorina, we have arrived." The familiar sound of Anna's sweet and friendly voice interrupted the child's train of thought, her sense of awareness returning with hands lowered out of annoyance. Where did the rich friend lead her? Gradually lifting her head, Lorina blinked upon the structure situated before her that came into view: The entrance had a creamy-white door with thick glass integrated on both sides, obscuring the other end in the event someone tried to take a peek out of curiosity. On the outer walls surrounding the building were vine-like plants reaching out from the grass-covered ground, like Mother Earth trying to drag this brick and concrete house down to its centre. It didn't appear to be any different from the plants Lorina had seen, it was plain and simple – there weren't any flowers growing from them either.

Slowly gazing to the dim source of light on her right, Lorina noticed that was the only part of this house with illumination, probably to conserve electricity. Her attention soon turned to the rest of this non-spectacular structure as she spotted an additional floor with two identical windows, including an oversized roof with edges that could be used to shield oneself from the rain. Overall, this boring house was just like every other home on this doomed planet, excluding the odd roof.

"Lorina…" Anna suddenly called out her friend's name again, turning towards her with emerald-coloured eyes that always seemed to glimmer with hope. "This is the Kisaragi Residence, relatives that stem from my father's side of the family." She informed whilst running her hand over her left shoulder before proceeding to pat it, to remove the stain of dust and dirt. "English is a language they do not excel at and know very little. Fortune favours the keen, however, as their only daughter, Kisaragi Hana, has studied English for the sole purpose of communicating with individuals such as you and I."

Taking in what Anna had said so far, Lorina simply nodded in return. But truthfully, she didn't really care the slightest as her sight was fixed to the solid ground devoid of clutter and sticks. She found that more interesting compared to what her friend had to utter.

"I must also add that she…" Anna abruptly paused, her mind wandering for only a second, before quickly turning away from little Lorina. "She…" She was hesitant to speak, almost afraid as she gazed at the onyx amulet in the palm of her hand, the Soul Gem in disguise. It didn't take long before she found the courage to continue. "She, too, is a Puella Magi."

A silent sigh of displeasure left Lorina's tired body; her eyes tightly closed in irritation. How predictable… If this 'Hana' was a Magical Girl then that would mean every single girl on this stupid planet were Magical Girls as well, leaving her as the only remaining person who couldn't become supernatural in any way whatsoever due to 'incompatibility'.

Hate was growing…

Rage was simmering…

The people of this world felt like they were deliberately leaving her behind as Lorina Liddell slowly redirected her attention to Anna, the prideful Magical Girl of London and the source of her unbearable misery. Little Liddell wanted someone to blame, someone that was connected to all of this so that she may direct her anger – Anna was the closest person out of everyone, including Ichibey, to be at fault. With her eyes narrowed and fists firmly clenched as hard as humanly possible in a fit of revulsion, Lorina wanted to take Anna's Soul Gem and drive it to the ground, smash it into a million pieces and ruin her life as a Magical Girl so that she may feel the suffering just like Lorina had when her home, her sanctuary, was decimated.

Lorina Liddell hated Annabelle Reeds.

"Lorina…" The tall maiden slowly turned to Lorina, calling out her name once more as they met eye to eye. "I will explain to my relative about what has transpired. In turn, Hana will undoubtedly convey the message to her parents, convincing them to grant us shelter. I am certain they will do so, the odds of them performing the opposite are highly unlikely giving our current predicament and taking in the undeniable fact that I share the same blood as them." Anna explained, followed by a heart-warming smile even during a depressing day such as this.

Lorina was lucky… Had her boiling hatred been noticed by Anna, she would've shown not a smile, but a worried look accompanied by a troubled question that could potentially damage their relationship, if not already damaged. The young girl had to hide it for now, keep it concealed behind her own mask of deception until the time was right. After all, in a world where the line between the real and the fake have become blurred to the point where they were now indistinguishable, she could get away with anything.

Get away… with murder.

The sound of an electric buzz suddenly invaded Lorina's sensitive ears, an unnatural sound that was quickly overcome by nearby bushes rustling away. Standing patiently for over a minute in silence, the eerie sensation of loneliness mixed under the twinkling night began to creep its way back into Lorina's bones – nobody was coming to answer the door. "How bothersome…" Anna remarked. "If the family is not present to greet us then this could mean they are out late or on a business trip. Either way, they are clearly absent." Another sigh left her lungs, much quicker than normal as the rustling sound continued to climb higher and higher until there was nothing left but just that irritating noise. "Fate has a sense of humour, it seems. How I wish things went my way for once in times of need."

All of a sudden, as if to answer her demand, the empty darkness behind the front door lit up and the numerous locks began to undo themselves one after another until the door was pushed open, stinging Lorina's eyes as the light escaped which forced her to squint. Refocusing her sight, the girl immediately beheld the individual's attire at the door: Black and white checkered pyjamas with long sleeves and arm-length messy hair. In addition, adorned near the base of the neck was a tiny pink ribbon with a stunning round jewel. It caught Lorina's heterochromia eyes like fish attracted to bait, she was sure that was the Japanese girl's dazzling Soul Gem, a product of magic.

"Hisashiburi da ne、Kisaragi・Hana。" =("Long time no see, Kisaragi Hana.")= Greeting the brunette with a friendly smile, Anna flawlessly spoke in the Japanese dialect, displaying the extent of her intellectual mind.

"Kimi wa..." =("You are…")= She just stared at Anna whilst muttering under her breath with a mind that was half-asleep and half-awake, apparently conflicted whether or not she knew this British woman. But then she knew who this was, her eyes opened wide in realisation. "Anaberuーchan！" =("Annabelle-chan!")= Hana exclaimed in surprise. "Naze koko ni iru no？" =("Why are you here?")= Righteous and egotistic as she was, Anna went on to explain what had happened in complete detail, even mentioning the littlest of things such as the Black Beast's gaping wound to rescuing a friend in need. It was a long and tedious conversation, lasting longer than it should as the weak breeze beckoned the ever-so-subtle silence of night.

Lorina simply looked away from the duo, shutting out the Japanese speech exiting their mouths as they tried to enter her mind – she hated this. The young girl couldn't understand what they were saying, not one word. A foreigner in a foreign country… That was what this was like. The pain of feeling like an outsider was torturing, her heart slowly tightened up as if it was being squeezed by the hand of a ghostly monster.

Weak…

Useless…

A burden…

Lorina should've died back in London, accepted her fate and be forgotten from the face of the Earth, so why…? Why did she live? How did she live? Did she unknowingly teleport herself with powers buried deep within the heart because she was scared… or was it something else entirely different? Lorina clenched her fists, continuing to think like this was jumbling her thoughts; making her annoyed. Little Liddell had to focus on the now and leave the past alone…

…but her stubborn resolve to reach out for an answer wouldn't let her.

"Hidoi..." =("Terrible…")= Hana sadly said, her only comment in reaction to what Anna had voiced.

Wait…

Did Hana just say 'terrible'? Lorina loosened her grip at the thought, she was certain she said 'terrible', but she was speaking Japanese at the time. Did Lorina imagine it? For her, it oddly felt like a tingling sensation deep inside…

"Shikata ga nai。" =("Nothing can be done about it.")=

…her tiny mind.

Anna spoke in Japanese just now… and Lorina, with that immature brain of hers, understood it perfectly. There was no doubt about it, something inside her mind was translating the language and every time someone spoke, a tingling feeling would trigger like an alarm. She took a step back in shook with eyes wide, what was going on? "An…na…?"

"Hm? What is the matter, Lorina?" Anna turned to the girl calling to her weakly, taken aback by her feared expression.

"I…" Quickly switching between Hana and Anna, Lorina was hesitant to speak. "I can understand… what you're saying. What both of you are saying." Taking in a deep breath and grabbing her own left arm as if in pain, she continued. "I don't know why, but… when you two talk, I get this strange feeling in my head and… I can understand the language."

Anna looked on with confusion, somewhat unconvinced as she turned to Hana by the door with another smile. "Hanaーsan、 onegai。" =("Hana-san, please.")=

"Eh？Eeto..." =("Eh? Um…")= The Japanese girl placed a finger on her chin, pondering about what to say. "Saya no Uta！" =("Song of Saya!")= She answered randomly with a delightful grin, unaware if that was what Anna wanted as an answer.

"How intriguing…" Anna commented with a sense of interest. "Even though I have acquired the knowledge to speak in the language of Japanese and understand it, I, too, felt an odd sensation concealed deep beneath my skull." A soft giggle left her, short and reserved. "It is outlandish of me for this to go unnoticed, but I suppose even I may potentially perform mistakes as evidently presented." With that said, Anna turned to Lorina once more. "Lorina, let us continue this topic tomorrow." Placing the onyx amulet safely around her neck again, Annabelle Reeds began to march towards her Japanese relative in which the latter stood aside to allow entry. Before the graceful maiden entered, however, there was a certain dual-coloured eyed individual she had to bring under her wing. "Come along, Lorina. 'Tonight is a horrible night for a curse' as Maria would frequently quote from her gaming life composed of demon slaying with whips and holy water."

Tonight was indeed a horrible night for a curse – a spell that brought about ruin to London and its inhabitants. Knowing that Lorina Liddell and Annabelle Reeds were the only survivors of that incident made the young girl more and more depressed, like a person from another world whose home was destroyed and was left to wander alone, never to be accepted and forever rejected.

While both Anna and Hana continued to discuss whatever they had in mind downstairs in the Living Room, Lorina was given her own room on the second floor opposite to another room – it looked nothing like the one back home: The colours were dull, it was less decorative and, most noticeable of all, there weren't any stuffed animals, not even one. Slowly picking up a white pillow that was cold to the touch from the bed, a lone teary drop rolled its way down Lorina's cheek… before she buried her face into the soft cushion, letting out a muffled, heart-breaking, whimper as her legs gave way – to release the agonising pain and sorrow she had kept welled up inside her fragile body and soul. Screaming Mummy's name over and over as hard as she could until Lorina cried herself into a deep slumber, the brilliant stars of night outside the glass window dazzled with intensity.

From today, tomorrow, and the days yet to come… was a life of absolute torment.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Guilty Departure<span>~**

_**~Chapter 03: Condemnation=Cry=Camellia/You're My Friend~**_

_**-Part 1/2-  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=III\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Day 03~<em>**

**_~HOURS BEFORE PRESENT TIME…~_**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\III=-**

Bathing in the morning sun, birds sang away like actresses re-enacting their roles in blissful harmony.

Far off in the expansive green field beyond the fences surrounding the house, trees of old stood high with healthy leaves as they basked in the light, fighting off against the season of winter.

Seeping in from the glass window, a bright celestial ray began to slowly make its way into the room. Its presence sweeping across the fur-covered floor, the desk with a reflective mirror and days of unaccounted dust, before eventually making its way to a small, white bed that was plain as the clouds and soft as a rabbit's coat. The warmth was undeniably refreshing - never changing; never leaving. The almighty existence of daylight was enough to vanquish the frightful terrors lingering within the evil night.

Now the nightmares, once haunting and disturbing to all, had come and gone; the sun having returned to shower the world with a life of normality.

That was what she thought, anyway.

"Uh…" What a horrible dream… Lorina fantasised the end of the world as she knew it about a giant, both revolting and black, monster terrorising her home and the impossible made possible with girls calling forth magic to protect it. The dream in question almost felt real, believable even… but a dream would always remain a dream. Nothing could be done about it.

Gradually opening her still-heavy eyelids, Lorina Liddell took notice of a white sheet covering her entire being. She couldn't see anything other than her plain, normal, hands. As the child slowly reached out to the edge of the blank cover with her fingertips, her only option was to quickly pull it back. However, this only led to her eyes being stung momentarily by a brilliant shine she had felt a few seconds ago.

Time…

Lorina had to discover what time it was as she stared at her wristwatch – the time was 12:00pm. Upon closer inspection, however, the second hand wasn't even moving and as the girl held it up to her ear, the internal mechanism which would stir a feeling of nostalgic could not be heard – the battery probably needed replacing.

Lorina soon began to scan the room for her other reliable source, a clock, to take in the real time of the day, but there was no such device in sight – the familiar tick, tock sound was not even present. Little Liddell was beginning to feel worried, everything felt out-of-place as she turned again, her eyes redirected to the window next to her for any sign of that recognisable tall tree she was always fond of – a thing of that size could not be missed or misplaced, it would simply be there… but there was nothing. Nothing but a grassy field with windmills far off in the distance.

That was when the truth came to her...

That was when she realised…

…this wasn't home.

This place was, and always had been, the one place she initially believed she would never visit - Japan.

"This… This can't…!" The dream, the memories, the magic and the monster, weren't just absurd ideas spurred from the mind – they were real… and everything that had happened up until this point… actually happened. "Mummy…" Unwilling to comprehend the indisputable fact that she was on the other side of planet Earth, a sudden overwhelming amount of excruciating pain and grief began to swell up from within like a bubble about to burst in response. "Why…?" Lorina muttered whilst grabbing her chest as the intense beating rhythm of the aching heart increased, the tears were welling up to the point that she may not be able to hold them back, and all the young child could do… was vent it – to exert her hate towards this detestable world as she violently tossed the bed sheet and pillow to the other end of this room. A tearful torrent shortly ran down little Liddell's youthful checks freely and undisturbed, her hands shaking once more.

Like the emptiness of home, she felt abandoned and alone again. Even though there were those that cared nearby, Lorina refused to acknowledge those _'friends'_ would actually be concerned for her own mentality.

Calmly shifting herself towards the edge of the white bed and planting her feet on the soft ground, Lorina quickly noticed she was still wearing her filthy clothes from last night, having failed to find the right time to remove them during her emotional outburst. The girl wanted to change into something different, something that didn't act as a reminder, something _not _stained in black blood. But this wasn't her room and there weren't any clothing available as far as she knew. However, as if by coincidence, there was already a set of wears resting on the chair next to the table, folded in a neat fashion. Did Anna leave this here? Or that girl, Hana? Lorina gritted her teeth, she stubbornly refused take another look at those garments, belongings of a Magical Girl, and receive them as one of her own - she hated the thought.

Lorina Liddell, having lost everything to the clutches of malevolent and benevolent forces alike, had no choice but to accept them and walk the bitter road plagued by anxiety and misfortune. The tears landed on her skirt like droplets of rain in the storm.

This was a road… she would never adjust to.

Time passed smoothly like it always did and the hour of the afternoon was steadily approaching.

Approaching… like poison corroding its way through the veins and into the thumping core.

**-=/IV\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~1 HOUR BEFORE PRESENT TIME…~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\IV=-**

Tick, tock… went the Asian clock.

It was the second day of January, 2012. Well… technically, it was the third day of January since Japan was a day ahead. Kisaragi Hana had already left to attend with something of importance not too long ago, something about _'meeting with friends'_ according to Anna, leaving the safety of the house in the responsible care of Annabelle Reeds, much to Lorina's dismay. Why couldn't that Japanese Girl take Anna with her and allow Lorina to remain within these confined walls alone? What was the worst that could happen? Having someone watch over her, especially one who had the status of a Magical Girl, annoyed the fourteen-year-old to no end.

Even a mere glimpse at Anna's new set of garments frustrated the child: The legs had long yellow socks designed with wild flower-like patterns and violet colours that reached from the feet all the way up just beyond the knee. Around the teenager's waist was a rather medium-sized, blue pouch with a zipper that went from one end to another in a horizontal angle. There was a skirt that possessed the same bright colour as the socks, but creamier. Aside from that, it was plain and normal; it was also long enough to hang slightly above the knee. The upper part of Anna's being, unlike the previous articles of clothing, wasn't simply one layer, but two layers of clothing – one outside and another concealed behind it. The outer dress was designed with short sleeves and was accessorised with small beads dangling from the arms, including the section around the waist. It also had the same colour as the rest, but with a darker shade of yellow this time. The inner dress, as far Lorina could tell, was a bit longer compared to the former as it could be seen sticking out from underneath it. The colour was surprisingly not yellow, but red like a bloody rose instead. There was also that amulet, an important magical jewel that was hidden from plain sight, but the thin sliver chain could clearly be seen around her neck. Finally, Anna's light-coloured hair was now left to flow freely, unrestrained and unaltered by any stylish designs the elegant girl may have taken a liking over the years.

Lorina Liddell looked over her own set of clothes, a depressing frown slowly making its way to her young-looking face: Fitted on her feet were a pair of casual pumps, designed to be plain without any decorative features and crimson like the dancing red shoes from the fairy tale _'The Red Shoes'_ by author Hans Christian Andersen. This didn't mean Anna didn't have her own pair to wear. In fact, the shoes, which were sleek and stylish casual pumps with a heart-shaped buckle near the tip of each individual pair, including a beautiful overall sliver finish in order to make them stand out, were at the genkan.

_'Genkans'_ were traditional Japanese entryways for a home, primarily used for people to remove their shoes, which may contain dirt and mud, and leave them there before entering the main parts of the building. Lorina learnt about it from one of the episodes of _'Magica Quartets'_.

Having never been worn before upon purchase by Hana many months ago, Lorina was given permission to wear them whilst in the house - but only for today. The socks were white as a blossoming lily, but they weren't the same as the Magical Girl's, meaning they would never reach the knee no matter how much they stretched. Below the waist were a pair of light desert-coloured shorts made completely from leather, also designed with pockets on both the side and the rear. Finally, like Anna's, Lorina's dress had short sleeves, but the clothing itself was plain and simple as if it was the first dress that ever came into development. There was only one layer of clothing as well. Fortunately for the fourteen-year-old, the pink dress was long enough to act as a skirt, mostly covering the top half of the shorts.

In conclusion, the entire comparison was completely one-sided, Anna was undoubtedly the winner.

That fact alone was the tipping point to Lorina's weak mentality – the hate from yesterday was still there, still growing; still trying to burst its way out of the child's heart. Little Liddell wasn't sure how much longer her tiny will to maintain such extreme level of hatred would last before it consumed her. It was eating at her soul, killing her, making her go insane…

Lorina just wanted it to end.

"Lorina, my apologies for interrupting, but what piece of literature are you currently reading, if I may curiously ask?" Returning from the hallway connected to the main entrance, Anna entered the Living Room with that seemingly same smile, a sight laid upon many times, perhaps too much.

"'Hansel & Gretel'." Lorina answered with a gloom expression, her hands flat on the table and eyes focused on the book resting on it, trying to avoid making eye contact with the tall teenager. Why did she always put on that smile, anyway? Was there something amusing on Anna's mind that was worth grinning about, or was she doing it unconditionally? That unremarkable smirk irritated Lorina, she simply couldn't help but feel that way whenever that look came into view.

"Oh? Is that book not in this country's native language, perchance?" As quickly as the question was asked, the young girl gave out a simple and understandable answer: A nod. "Are you able to comprehend what has been written before you? A language which predates your birth?" Anna asked another question, never stopping; never shutting up. Was she deliberately trying to infuriate Lorina with pointless gossip?

"The symbols and re-arranging themselves into English…" Before continuing, the child reached out with her index finger towards the far upper edge of the paper, flipping it to the next numbered page with delicate care. "Nothing special." Lorina said uninterested, ending her sentence. The auburn-haired individual wasn't lying when she said the content within its pages were re-organising from Japanese characters into English lettering. She could clearly see it happening before her own very eyes, moving and shifting across the page as if they were alive and sentient. Lorina couldn't tell whether the words were actually moving or if it was an optical illusion – a trick of the mind instead of something astonishingly real. Regardless of the cause, the girl could gratefully read what was in front of her.

"Lorina…" Anna called out the girl's name again as she observed the window to the outside sunny world, shortly before voicing her thoughts whilst her back faced the listener. "Lorina, do you wish to continue our topic from yesterday?" There was no answer, but this didn't deter her from a captivating conversation – captivating to Anna, anyway. "I am concerned as to whether this marvel of a power is a gift you solely possess or some type of abnormal phenomena spread throughout the Earth." Running her hand through that fine yellow hair of hers, Anna continued with whatever she had to say. "During the time in which the morning sun shone with radiance unmatched, Hana, including myself, took the necessary measures to distant ourselves from your current position – our efforts were fruitless. Less than pleasing, I might add. As my companion uttered a sentence in her native language, I..." Anna paused, her head turning slightly as if distracted, before speaking again as Lorina turned to another page filled with line after line of rich black and white text printed in this fairy-tale hardcover book. "I felt it. That sensation from last night returned like an unnatural pulsating illness. I hypothesise something more than magic to be at work, despite the lack of evidence, but whom or what is conjuring such powerful enchantment with the potential to bring down the language barrier is beyond me."

Lorina listened to the words Anna had to share, down to every last bit. Little Liddell blinked as her eyes followed the paragraphs of the page, was Anna done yet? Was she finished talking as if it was her job to solve this fascinating wonder?

Anna suddenly turned away from the window towards her friend, her eyes now watching the girl seemingly entranced by the book. "Lorina, why the sudden silence? Has the book stolen your thoughts?" She asked with a joke under the assumption that it would lighten the mood and replace Lorina's miserable expression with a loving smile, but nothing happened – her face remained the same, almost dead; almost cold. "Lorina, are you perhaps… feeling unwell? Do you require medical assistance? Perhaps a magical display may turn that frown upside-down, or maybe-"

Tensing her eyes…

Gritting her teeth…

Trying to shut out the voice entering her head…

When was this ungrateful noblewoman going to stop talking? When would she ever find the time to shut up? Lorina couldn't stand it anymore, she was at her limits when it came to listening to someone who never seemed to speak like an ordinary individual, especially when the poor girl had lost everything. Lorina could see it now, she could finally grasp the untruthful nature of this Magical Girl: Anna was actually a bully hidden beneath that exterior she claimed to be _'kindness'_, hurting others via the use of painful words without the need to resort to violence. The fourteen-year-old was beginning to regret the way that tormenter weaved her way into the child's life – the teenager probably used magic to manipulate Lorina's mind in order to do so.

"-perhaps I should contact Hana for advice? Oh, how silly of me. The telephone service is still unavailable, it will not be accessible for another day or two. How bothersome..."

Lies and deceit…

False compassion and a fabricated friendship…

As she angrily tightened her fists, Lorina would outright refuse to be controlled and influenced by this villainess any further from this day onward. Her life was her own, nobody else's, and the first thing she felt the need to do… was release her fury – reveal to Anna the result of her actions and how much hatred had been accumulated inside little Liddell's fragile body. She wanted to shout out of hate; she wanted to scream at her so-called _'friend'_ out of hate; she even wanted to punch her out of hate.

Like a weak glass case overflowing with liquid, the container soon cracked before its almighty strength and washed away everything nearby.

Lorina had never felt so angry in her whole entire life.

"Just SHUT UP!" Letting out a loud and powerful roar throughout the building, Lorina Liddell immediately slammed her fists onto the table, shaking it and the empty blue vase at its centre.

"Lorina?! What on Earth has gotten into you?!" Anna, shocked and surprised, was taken aback by Lorina's sudden heated cry. Her voice was strong enough to send even an unnerving chill down her spine.

"Shut up…" The child demanded, ignoring the Sorceress's question as her eyes welled up with tears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Lorina repeated again and again before quickly bringing down her arms onto the table for a second time, toppling the vase to its side. "Every time you open that stupid mouth, you never SHUT UP! Why can't you just talk like a normal person?!"

"Lorina…" Anna couldn't understand what was going through Lorina's mind nor why she was acting the way she was. The sixteen-year-old was seemingly frightened to the core as she reached out her hand, to comfort the girl's trouble and soothe the wound.

But this action was only met with the hand being forcefully swatted away.

"Don't touch ME." The child growled. "Don't even TALK to me! I HATE you! I HATE Magical Girls! I HATE Witches! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" The tears that had been held back suddenly began to run down her checks, rapidly trickling their way down to the distressed girl's dress and bare legs. "It's all your fault that London's GONE! You WANTED this to happen! You planned THIS, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Lorina, you must remain calm! That is not-" The intense wrath exploding from Lorina was becoming out-of-control, too much for Anna to handle - she couldn't even find the opportunity to speak before she was interrupted yet again.

"I want your stupid face gone! I want your stupid relative gone! I want you-" There was a unexpected pause as the auburn-haired girl watched the Magical Girl with a murderous glare, her teary eyes slowly becoming red and swollen. "I want you…! I want…!" She struggled to finish her sentence… Lorina Liddell knew exactly what to say in order to hurt this fiend, but she couldn't. The rage from within began to lose its concentrated blaze, smothered by her own grief and sorrow. In the end, the only thing she could say as her lips formed a miserable frown… was a tragic message from the shattered heart. "I WANT MUMMY BACK! WAAAAHHH!"

Her desperate lamentation was clear: Lorina wanted affection from the one person magic took away, to make her suffering known and make those who heard it understand. The one person in this room, that Enchantress, gave no consideration to her plea and promptly marched away. Lorina didn't even want know why that teenager did not respond to such an episode as she buried her face into her hands – moping, hiccupping, endlessly continuing…

The sound of movement could be heard indicated by the ever-creaking noise coming from the stairs, Anna really was leaving Lorina on her own, now drunk on despair.

That Magical Girl really was a heartless trickster, just as the child thought.

In a fit of bitterness and temper unmatched, Lorina slammed her arms onto the wooden table and violently swept its contents away before continuing to sulk with grief. What was she to do now? She couldn't stay here anymore, not in a house occupied by a wielder of magic. She had to leave, find some distance between here and herself. A light gust of wind suddenly caught her attention, her eyes slowly turning to the direction in which it came from - it was coming from the kitchen, one room away from where she was residing.

Lorina's frantic question was answered by a backdoor with a key still inserted in the keyhole; begging her, silently calling out to her.

She could do it…

She could run away right here and now…

She could flee and no-one would care even the slightest…

With her red shoes still on and her wits gathered, Lorina quietly made her way towards the door, slowly turning the key. When a familiar noise rang into her ears, the young child rushed out of the exit to freedom and made a mad dash into the open with all her might. Little Lorina Liddell continued to run as quickly as physically possible, never looking back and never regretting on her decision, as she wiped the tears away with arms naked as the painful world she lived in.

Where she had ran, nobody knew.

Whom she had encountered, not one individual could tell.

Where she was now, no human cared.

In light of this, the lost child did find happiness along the lonely road – a treasure of knowledge that would permanently place a heart-warming smile back on her face. A revelation that would grant her the courage and hope she needed to fulfil her yearning desire.

Somewhere in the town of Mitakihara, a child with shoes of red danced with utter joy on a bridge suspended over a river of blue, positively beaming in good spirit with a delightful giggle.

A new chapter to this story was waiting...

Heaven was waiting...

Mummy was waiting…

"Hehe, Mummy… I'm coming home now, Mummy. Hehehee…"

**-=/V\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~PRESENT TIME…~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\V=-**

The ever-chilly breeze of the land caressed the young checks of a girl who pursued happiness, bliss, and an escape from a dreaded realm plagued by danger and misery. The tender gale was like the hand of God absolving the sins in which she had committed, preparing her delicate soul for the coming ascension to the afterlife. She wasn't afraid of it, not a single hint of fear remained in those beautiful eyes, as it would be something she would embrace with acceptance – an opportunity to live in paradise never lost.

Despite her utmost determination to reach the level in which deities and angels dwell as their home since ages long forgotten, a feeling of uncertainty lingered in the deepest part of her mind. Something was warning her that the path to suicide was wrong, it shouldn't even be a choice for someone like her to make – it wasn't like Lorina Liddell.

But it was far too late to reconsider now, the girl was almost there, almost to Heaven's almighty golden gates as time around her began to apparently grind to a halt.

The end to this sad and poorly undeveloped life was about to close its blood-stained cover, and a new heart-warming tale between mother and daughter would instantly take its place.

Love and compassion transcending reality…

Mind and soul surpassing the boundaries of actuality…

This was it…

This was the conclusion…

Lorina was home.

But something was wrong. Little Liddell didn't feel like she had achieved the wish she had longed for, the warmth she had craved since her arrival. It was becoming colder and stripped of Heaven's amber-coloured love like a heater broken after prolonged use. What was happening? Why was this happening? Why was it always her and her alone? Why nobody else? Why now?

The answer immediately came to her mind like a pebble sinking into an expansive grave under the guise of shallow waters, an answer she feared would never bother her again: The horrors of reality were trying to pull the child back into the world governed by misery – a revolting, vile place she once called home.

Against her tiny speck of a will, Lorina Liddell was forcefully dragged away from the perfect utopia, unable to resist its might. Like an animal on an inescapable tight leash, Lorina continued to persist as she was dragged away until the door to paradise disappeared from view. Those poor innocent dual-coloured eyes, once brightly gleamed with hope, were now washed away under the unbearable sickening tides of pitch-black despair.

Little Liddell could do nothing to fight back against the forces of darkness as she helplessly descended from the heavens. Now and forever, Hell would become her prison… and escape would become the equivalent to an unobtainable dream.

Life… was cruel.

"Ma taku、ittai nani o yatte iru ka、atashi？" =("Geez, what the hell am I doing?")=

The sudden frosty sensation of the breezy air calmly caressed her cheeks, her long auburn-coloured hair swaying in the direction of the wind. Whose voice was that? It wasn't a voice she had heard of nor was it familiar, so it couldn't belong to either Anna or Hana. Was it a thief? A pickpocket questioning his or her own morality? Lorina had to wake up before it was too late; before the person's mind was made up. Time was of the essence.

"Uh…" The consciousness of Lorina Liddell struggled to find the exit, the light to the outside world. It didn't take long before the fourteen-year-old forced her weary eyes to open as wide as an owl's, but this led her to confront the owner of the voice literally face-to-face. "AH!" In a sudden and overwhelming panic, the girl quickly pushed the individual away without delay, breathing in and out as she tried to create some distance between the stranger and herself by crawling away on her back.

"Oi、ochisuke！" =("Hey, calm down!")= The apparent-looking thief said with a tone of irritation, watching her with fiery eyes that never broke contact even the slightest. There was simply no reaction on that partially-covered hooded face, one that was unfazed and uncaring, as the wind continued.

Lorina was somewhat captivated, she had never seen such coloured irises as red as those in front of her. They were almost like irreplaceable and treasurable jewels from a Japanese Anime, but such thoughts were as silly as the day she laid eyes on a book titled _'Three Billy Goats Gruff'_, mistakenly deeming it as genuine and completely factual.

A lone sweat rolled its way down Lorina's temple as her eyes widened, a certain piece of memory having resurfaced after her sight strayed off to the surrounding area – this was impossible, almost a joke in itself. That very instance made little Liddell's blood run cold and her throat dry.

How was she still in the same place, the same bridge, in which she had leapt off to die? Thinking about it now, _why_ did she want to die? It was strange and questionable as her memories stirred - something was missing, something out-of-place. Lorina couldn't quite seem to recall the exact reason that would motivate her to perform such a suicidal act. The girl's throbbing heart hastened as she blinked, her mind a blur.

Whilst the mental train of thought continued on its predetermined path in the form of imaginative steel rails, forever encircling the interior of the young maiden's mind, the wind continued to make its presence known. At first, it was but a normal chilly breeze that did no harm to anyone, a gentle current of air that could not even hurt a bird, but as harmless as it seemed the wind gradually became stronger and more powerful – eventually becoming a ferocious tempest.

The British maiden's long hair waved madly like a tattered flag of her once peaceful country. The individual towering over Lorina did not react to its irregular strength, only giving off a smile that could be described with one simple word: Sinister.

Was _she_ doing this?

To Lorina's bewilderment, the strange abnormality did not end there. Suddenly, the world in which she resided began to twist and turn, warping in and out like brilliant paint drenched in filthy waters. The buildings themselves from afar ruptured open like flowers in a field, merging and transmogrifying into dying husks of ages past. The clouds tinted in the colour of twilight quickly expanded and grew, blanketing the skies with the colour of depressing black before several large human-like wounds tore through, seemingly bleeding rain as a thunderous storm crackled to their disturbing appearance. Even the sun itself was not spared from this horrid treatment, for a colossal rainbow-patterned iris with eyelashes took its place, blinking and crying tears of crimson blood. The bridge, on the other hand, did not mutate into something horrific - replaced by an expansive land of rotten meat with scattered veins pulsating beneath the skin of the ground, a dreadful stench accompanying the naturally coloured pus being released at regular intervals was undeniably foul.

At the centre of all this, a withering tree of immense size and height casted its haunting shadow over the two. This one however, unlike the rest, had a massive cocoon hanging off one of its dying branches. Subtly swinging side to side by the wind, the silk-covered object suddenly shook on its own - something inside was alive.

The feeling of a brief moment soon became the feeling of everlasting eternity; the world a surreal repugnance of its former self and the wind transformed into a howling gale of destruction.

Lorina Liddell blinked in utter disbelief...

Lorina Liddell closed and reopened her eyelids multiple times in absolute denial - that she had been living a lie all this time and that this was the _true_ reality. She could not even begin to describe what her mind was taking in, struggling to find the words to explain this... disgusting world of flesh and blood. It was as if she was on an entirely different world altogether.

The other girl, however, was not frightened by what had transpired nor was she speechless. Her expression was the same as it was last time as she turned to the giant wrapped cocoon, giving off a loud sigh whilst doing so. "Hō...？Betsu no tatakai ka？" =("Oh...? Another fight?")= She muttered to herself before pulling back her hood, revealing a long ponytail with a lighter shade of red, secured by a rather sizeable black ribbon, as it danced wildly immediately to the gust of wind. "Mā、dō demo ī！" =("Well, whatever!")= Taking her hands out of the pockets designed onto the same pale-green jacket, one hand reached for the mouth, placing some kind of thin stick coated in dark chocolate, and the other hand positioned over the chest, her palm facing outwardly with fingers splayed open.

"Sā、ikuzo！" =("Now, let's go!")= With an arrogant smirk, the individual's heart brimming with confidence slammed her jaw shut, biting into the edible stick before a slight twinkle shined where her opened hand should be, followed by a lush flash of blinding light consuming her whole. It was quick and sudden, dying away shortly afterwards as the storm crackled yet another thunderous roar. The result was something that could have anybody's mouth drop in astonishment:

Around the area where the clothing met the neck was a high-end collar complemented by yellow outlines that went around her sleeveless shoulders, including the chest with a circular pattern and two horns as well as a short line pointing down. Hung by the collar end and laid flat on her chest was a oval-shaped jewel, shining with a fiery compassion that never seemed to cease. Going downwards from the waist, the red clothing divided with white laces gently sloping down like tides from the deep-blue sea or curtains of a window. Dangling off the back of the same red article was a long cape-like piece, seemingly having an appearance similar to a shirt-tail or a tail-coat. Coupled beneath the exterior was also a black top with the same yellow outlines. On both arms were light-grey arm warmers that went beyond the elbows with the addition of black cuffs surrounding the wrists, apparently attached to them. With a pink skirt and black stockings that reached past the knee; red and white prominent colours for the boots with black underneath and yellow outlines around the opening, this young girl had the fitting appearance of a fictional warrior. The overall colours were mainly red and white if gazed from a distance.

There was no doubt about it...

It was her from before...

It was the _same_ girl whom appeared in that dream before everything went downhill.

The _same_ Magical Girl whose invisible aura was as bloodthirsty as they came.

The one... and the same.

The fighter gasped all of a sudden, startled as she turned away from the enemy. "Atashi no...！" =("My...!")= Widened in shook and surprise upon the sight of what was in her hands, the Magical Girl's eyes glanced at the seemingly unfamiliarity of the weapon. "Atashi no ransu ga... kawatta？！" =("My lance... changed?!")= The yellow pole was thin and sturdy, measuring at two point five metres in length making it over twice as tall than a fully grown human in terms of height. Attached at the tip was a sharp silver head in the shape of an arrow with the addition of a blade from a short sword that was equally as deadly fixed onto the very end. Glimmering between the point where the pole and steel met included a prominent red oval-shaped gem in its centre, and on the rear end of the weapon was a blunt decorative piece of metal glittering with rubies as well as having strange runic symbols etched into its surface.

It mattered little to anyone whether or not the lance was being wielded by its original owner compared to what was about to happen next, the sound of a shell breaking apart ever-so-loudly - the cocoon was hatching.

With one final snap that echoed throughout the landscape, the evil sleeping within erupted into the world of disgust, bursting the silk casing open and scattering the remaining large fragmented portions everywhere. Letting out an ear-piercing scream to instil fear to all before its mighty presence, it flapped its butterfly-like wings to keep its limbless body dressed in a crimson Chinese cheongsam patterned with white flowers suspended in mid-air.

Wasting no more time, the Magical Girl twirled the long weapon over her head, swiftly bringing it down the next with the tip aimed at the abomination, ready to take a life. Vanished from existence in a blink of an eye, she instantly reappeared a moment later, miles away from where she originally was as the crimson girl descended from the rainy sky, her lance piercing the air and droplets. The speed was unmatched; contact between flesh and steel was certain and seconds away. There was no way that thing could dodge it in time.

But it missed...

The lance missed its prey of the day, its blade passing through nothing but the revolting air. "Teme...！" =("You...!")= Cursing her opponent, the girl landed onto the ground and quickly propelled herself back to the sky again, switching hands before delivering a slash in an attempt to slay the monster with a fast horizontal strike.

But it missed just like her previous attack, harmlessly cutting the air again, much to her added frustration.

Spinning and flying away with grace despite its colossal size from the lancer, another high-pitch scream was unleashed, the storm crackling yet another monstrous roar as the littered pieces of the cocoon shifted and changed, mutating into miniature variations of their Queen. Like the original, they too gave out a cry that was nearly identical as the minions took flight against their common foe with jaws wide and saliva pouring out seemingly without end.

The numbers were impossible to count, impossible to keep an eye on even one individual monster. They were like insects crawling around freely and vigorously, giving the illusion of a moving cerulean wall.

This sizeable army did not deter the Magical Girl's resolve to fight, did not drown out the burning determination to battle, and did not fright the heart or soul. In fact, that mischievous smirk on her face indicated she was somewhat pleased by this, almost too pleased. Her eyes were narrowed and focused, observing the swarm as her long hair swayed in the direction of the violent gale - she took an interest in this opposition, seeing this as an irrefutable challenge.

As the world's gravity slowly dragged the heroine down from the black sky, her smooth hands gripped the handle with a firm grasp. Like key sequences played out of a film filled with clichés, the monsters threw themselves forward the next without delay. With a powerful swing, the deadly lance sliced the hungry beasts effortlessly, killing them as they exploded into a cloud of red vapour. The Magical Girl divided, slashed, tore and ripped more apart one after another without showing any signs of fatigue, she was barely even trying. All of this bloodshed, all of this killing, was done with a devilish grin that never faded.

But this careless act was a regrettable mistake...

One by one, the butterflies slowly, but surely, began to increase in numbers: From a small batch of menacing monsters that were the size of bundled presents to a destructive flood of hungry mouths. They were becoming almost unstoppable to defeat - even for a single Magical Girl like her. She swung left and right, slicing from all angles as she desperately tried to get the upper hand, but it was useless. Their numbers were too great. Sharpened like a knife, tiny as a thorn, their carnivorous teeth sank into their meal's flesh as quickly as they were revealed - chewing, chomping, gnawing, doing whatever they could do to lower her spirit whilst overwhelming and feasting upon the wielder of magic. There was nowhere to flee, no way to fight back. The crimson Magical Girl, whose awe-inspiring valour granted her the strength to face against danger unforeseen and untold, was doomed.

The predator had became the prey.

Lorina cringed at the sight and ears covered at the constant monstrous cries that echoed throughout the disgusting air - this was the power of a supernatural _Witch_? The fourteen-year-old was next, wasn't she? The red-haired girl was just the starter and little Liddell was going to be the main course of the day. The mere thought of those things eating at her body caused her heart to quicken from fear. "No..." Her eyelids closed shut, tears pouring out in response to this hopeless situation as her entire being trembled. There nothing she could do but pray for a miracle now. "I don't want to die..."

And just like that, her request was answered in the form of numerous monsters being sliced and diced by an extremely fast blade that rotated at the speed in which a helicopter's propeller could achieve.

The Magical Girl was alive, screaming at the top of her lungs as she butchered those that sought to consume her. "UnnieAAAAHHHHH!" Mist of red coloured the sky as the murderous screams were silenced at the sight of her enchanted prowess to slaughter many minions in seconds was proof that she wasn't messing around anymore - that heart of hers was burning red.

Flying in head-first towards the Witch of the restless night whilst cutting down any more monsters that were in the way, the storm crackled and the rain became heavier as the warrior broke her weapon apart into numerous pieces, transforming it into a lethal long weapon held together by steel chains that ran from the handle to the rear. Letting out another heated cry, the crimson girl sent the sharp end towards her foe at a frightening rate, too fast for even the Witch to avoid as it received a painful slice across the chest. Screaming in agony, it flapped its butterfly-like wings to keep its distance, but its attempt was thwarted as she came in for another strike. With the segmented lance in position, the weapon dove in to pierce its precious large wings again and again, utterly destroying and tearing them apart as it plummeted to the ground.

But she wouldn't have that, she wanted it dead before it even reached the revolting earth as the Magical Girl descended once more with an aura of intense fury, her lance reconnected. "OWARI DA YO！" =("IT'S OVER!")= Faster and faster, she fell from the sky with a purpose that was unwavering, simple and within a matter of moments, her powerful long lance tore into its prey with blood gushing out like a fountain of death, squirming franticly in unimaginable anguish. She smiled a second later, her uniform satisfyingly soaked in red.

Finally, with a chilling and bizarre howl that could drive the sanest of people mad, one that would be its dying breath, the body suddenly stopped before impacting the ground, creating a large hollow crater that was to be its grave.

The little minions that once protected their Queen, savage and cruel, began to fall silent one after another. The flapping of the wings, the excruciating screams, they were all but gone as they were soon replaced by the ever-present concept of nothingness.

Silence took hold. Was it over?

The reality in which they were in abruptly began to twist and turn, distorting itself as everything around them faded back into the empty void. Lorina could not believe her own eyes. They were back, the familiar surroundings and the clean air touching her soft cheeks was like coming back after a long holiday - they were home.

The battle between life and death was won.

It was over, true to the saviour's words.

"Incredible!" Lorina, after having witnessed a fight on a grand scale, was amazed as she gradually stood up. "You beat the Witch! I thought you'd die and I was going to be next, but you showed up again and prevailed! And..." She momentarily paused, catching her breath before continuing to praise the magic wielder. "...you rescued-"

"URUSAI！" =("SHUT UP!")= The Magical Girl unexpectedly raised her voice in a demanding tone, struggling to stand straight as she huffed and buffed out of exhaustion. "Anta wa baka ka？！" =("Are you an idiot?!")= She turned to the startled Lorina Liddell, her eyes were burning with hate and her hand tightly clenched over the blood-covered lance, subtly shaking it. The girl was even gritting her teeth in absolute irritation, did she regret saving the British maiden? All of a sudden, she stopped, her head turning away as she staggered towards a tiny mysterious black egg balancing on a single pin. Slowly picking it up, her magical uniform was replaced by her initial bloodless clothing consisting of a pale-green jacket, short blue jeans with the legs folded up and brown boots in a flash of crimson light, one that shattered like glass as the bright pieces dissipated into the air. She gave out a long tiresome sigh, her head tilted back with eyes gazing to the heavens, pondering about something. "Ikō、Momo。" =("Let's go, Momo.")=

The refreshing breeze manipulated the girl's long red hair, forcing it to wave in one direction as she merely stood there motionless, like an eerie ghost that haunted the place. Who was she talking to? Someone in the afterlife? Someone she cared for in the past? Someone she loved?

Lorina blinked at this scene, a thought crossing her mind: There was more to this Magical Girl than meets the eye. It was a tragic experience to have in life, to lose someone dear - little Liddell knew the feeling; understood it all too well.

"Hai、Onēーchan！" =("Okay, Big Sister!")= Young as a new-born, fresh as a peach, a new voice suddenly disturbed Lorina's train of thought as somebody dashed passed her. A quick glance was all she needed as the girl jumped to the heroine's side: She was slightly shorter than the other girl, wearing a cherry pink dress with sleeves of normal-length and an average-sized chestnut red skirt with a scarlet-coloured ribbon attached to the side. Wearing snowy white socks that reached below the knees and normal folly-coloured shoes with laces, her hair was tied to appear as twin-tails that reached down to her shoulders, resting on them. "Onēーchan wa sugoi！" =("Big Sister is amazing!")= She cheered with a loving smile.

The big sister grinned with pride, one hand resting on the hip and the other patting the young one's head. Momo grinned back, giggling in response as she did so. The two looked like they were swept away by the feeling of bliss - that today's encounter was nothing but a forgettable dream as they began to march away, seemingly unaware of Lorina's existence.

"Wait!" She shouted, taking a step forward before they suddenly stopped under her command, the youngest girl turning and staring at Lorina with eyes as red as the Magical Girl's. "Um, could you at least tell me your name?" The girl looked back at her older sibling, expecting her to answer Liddell's question as she waited.

"Atashi no namae wa..." =("My name's...")= She was hesitant, her voice falling silent as she lowered her head, a shadow concealing her face, before she too turned towards Lorina with an intimidating glare that would be like a dagger to the heart. "...Sakura・Kyōko。Oboete oke。" =("...Sakura Kyōko. Remember that.")= With one last victorious smirk, both sisters quietly walked away into the distance, away from this bridge and away from Lorina's sight as they soon disappeared, never to be seen again.

"Lorina!"

"Rorīnaーchan！" =("Lorina-chan!")=

Those voices... Those familiar voices, she knew who they belonged to. As she turned her body to face the direction in which the sound originated from, she saw them - Kisaragi Hana and that one person who she despised, hated and wanted dead an hour ago. Now, however... she just wanted to be with her. To hold her, to talk to her, and to be with her. The young maiden, with life as tragic as storybooks, was filled with bitter delight. "Anna..." Lorina uttered under her breath, her eyes slowly welling up with tears. "ANNA!" Immediately running towards her friend, the fourteen-year-old quickly wrapped her arms around the teenager, crying onto her clothes as she grieved ever-so-loudly. "I'm sorry...! I'm so sorry!" She hiccupped twice in a row before speaking again, her face transforming into the colour of a certain fruit. "I didn't mean what I said back then! I was just... so angry. So, so... angry! It even made me want to commit suicide! I'M SO SORRY!"

There was a brief gap between the time Lorina had finished talking and the time Anna began, her body struck by a cold feeling. "I... I understand, Lorina. I perfectly understand." Anna acknowledged as she stroked the saddened girl's head. "I must also apologise and accept responsibility for what I have done. I should not have walked away from you, I should have known such action would only expand and not ease the pain. Forgive me... Lorina Liddell."

As if a door to many truths opened, Lorina could see it now. She could truly see the error in which she had made. The hatred in which Lorina had gained did not come from Anna's obnoxious manner of speech, but the way she misunderstood the actions of her friend. She began to regret it, the pain burnt into her soul would forever remain as a reminder of such immaturity. Little Liddell gradually tilted her head and looked up, noticing that Anna herself was actually crying, her tears falling onto the young girl's cheeks - she was never a bully to begin with, but a real friend who deeply cared at heart.

"Kore wa...！" =("This is...!")= Hana was suddenly shocked by something, her eyes opened wide.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Asking both of them a question in which neither would be willing to answer, Lorina was left with a dreaded feeling that something had happened to her as they stared, their lips forming a frown.

"There is something of importance you must know." Anna said as she placed both hands on Lorina's shoulders, her emerald-coloured eyes were as serious as they came. "You did not desire to die by choice."

The afternoon sun quietly set like the Sun Goddess finally entering a deep sleep; the stellar night with its moon silently swept across the Earth with lunar rays, shining down with magnificence.

Time marched on... and another day passed like it always did with questions left unanswered.

Long before that, however, the girls assured Lorina that, when they have returned home, Lorina's suicidal nature would be fully explained: Why she had acted the way she did, why she would be driven to do it and what would have influenced her.

They called this: '_A Witch's Kiss'_.

* * *

><p><strong>-=\*/\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Part 1<strong>__**/2 End-**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-=\\/*\/\/=-**  
><strong>

**Author's Notes:** Hard to believe it crossed the 10,000 word mark AGAIN! I had little choice but to split this Chapter into TWO parts: Part 1 and Part 2. The title stays the same though, so no changes there. I chose to split it because not everyone can read long Chapters. Besides, this Chapter has enough content related to ABSOLUTE DESPAIR as it is! Adding more stuff would be mind-blowing!

The other reason is that this Chapter is too long, LOL!

Be sure to freely voice your thoughts on this Chapter! Especially parts such as Lorina's little hate episode and the fighting, I want to know if I wrote them okay or not.  
>No need to be shy, now~<p>

Doing this makes me feel lonely. Probably because I'm doing this all alone. That's sucks, really...  
>I wish I had help.<p> 


	5. CH03: CCC -Part 2-

**Author's Notes:** The final half of Chapter 03. This chapter has character development and fight sequences, two special ingredients for a story to get going!

That's all I have to say for this part. I'll tell you all the rest at the bottom.

Chapter 3 -Part2/2- was completed on 31/12/2012.

Reviewed by **'Not Jack Frost'**.

-{**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_'Puella Magi Madoka Magica'_**, the **_'characters' _**or any of the**_ 'settings'_**. All rights belong to SHAFT and the staff members.}-

**-=/\/\*/\/\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puella Magi ga Gotoku: The Story So Far…<em>**

**_Driven to the brink of despair with heart wracked by pain and misery, Lorina Liddell sought to end her suffering under the belief Heaven  
>would absolve her sins and permit the soul to be reunited with her loving mother, but a figure clad in red rescued her from a sinister trap<br>conceived by a vile Witch._**

**_The Puella Magi's resolve for performing such heroic act remains shrouded behind a veil of mystery - a mystery taken with her as she left  
>alongside a young companion towards the town of Mitakihara, never to be seen again.<em>**

**_Unaware to Lorina, however, is that these two share a powerful connection, one that can only be understood between those born within the same family.  
>They are sisters bound by blood; forgotten by society – Sakura Kyōko and Sakura Momo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\*\/=-**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Guilty Departure<span>~**

**_~Chapter 03: Condemnation=Cry=Camellia/You're My Friend~_**

**_-Part 2/2-_**

* * *

><p><strong>-=VI\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~<span>CURSED VANITY<span>~_**

**_-DREAM OF SIGHTLESS ANGEL-_**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\VI=-**

**_Chaos and disorder...must be corrected._**

**_Harmony...must be restored._**

**_Discord...must be eliminated._**

**_I fight for the sake of this world; for the sake of friendship; for the sake of absolute order._**

**_The world needs order, it beckons for it._**

**_Order is the natural solution to rid those that disrupts peace._**

**_As an ally of Justice, I will bring forth peace and prosperity to my home._**

**_I will punish all who dare go against the order without hesitation._**

**_You are no exception, I will strike you down!_**

**_But I cannot sense your presence, where did you go?!_**

**_WHERE ARE YOU?!_**

**_Help me..._**

**_Somebody help me!_**

**_I can't see!_**

**_My light has been stolen!_**

**_I'm blind!_**

**_I can't protect anyone!_**

**_I can't protect my friends!_**

**_Please..._**

**_Save me._**

**_...Jin._**

* * *

><p><strong>-=VII\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Day 04~<em>**

**_ν – EYES OF THE UNFAVOURED – ν_**

**_~MINUTES BEFORE AFTERNOON TIME...~_**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\VII=-**

"I must take my leave." The cerise sun was slowly beginning to lose its warmth as the clouds blackened the azure sky, a flock of birds elegantly soared past without a care in the world.

"Eh？ Naze、Anaberuーchan？" =("Eh? Why, Annabelle-chan?")= The Japanese brunette asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"An acquaintance of mine awaits my arrival. The name of whom I seek is Maria Wahrheit – a typical enthusiastic teenager with an impetuous personality to match." The aristocratic maiden replied with a stern look, giving off an invisible aura of commitment that could almost be felt as the nearby trees rustled.

Lorina jumped to her feet at the sound of that name, a name which she had not heard for awhile. Her heart began to race in expectation. "Mary's alive?!" Immediately dashing to Anna's side, Lorina looked up as she grasped onto the teenager's arm. "Where is she? How did you find out? Did someone tell you? Did you see her in a dream? Tell me, Anna! Please tell me!" The girl hopped up and down on her feet, constantly begging for an answer without giving Anna the time to respond.

Anna simply remained still and quiet as the wind howled, apparently searching for an answer to fill out the question before she spoke. "The brilliant intuition of a fair maiden." She said with a loving smile, her bright green eyes gazing into Lorina's dual-coloured own of amber and aqua.

Lorina knew Anna was messing with her head. It probably had something to do with magic and its wondrous means. That was the most logical solution to the child, anyway.

"I must not delay. I now leave Lorina Liddell in your protective care, Kisaragi Hana." Anna said to the person by the door, ending it with a tender smile.

"Makasete！" =("Leave it to me!")= With a nod, Hana proudly announced her conviction for all to hear with hands positioned onto her hips, leaning back as a cheerful grin made its way to her young face.

Little Liddell suddenly felt uneasy for a moment, somewhat bothered by a piece of memory hidden away deep within the back of her mind - evil was near. Anna would be attacked again and this time there won't be anyone around to rescue her. The girl's body trembled ever-so-subtly at the possibility, she couldn't have that. She could not allow Anna to expose herself to danger, to have her best friend at Death's door again, not when Lorina Liddell needed her the most - to support her through these troubled times where danger lurked in practically every corner.

Anna had to live.

"Anna, let me go with you!" Lorina said, pleading her tall friend whilst imitating the sweet eyes of a puppy dog. "I want to find Mary too! I want the three of us to be together again, just like before! Please, Anna!" She could not help but keep her dreams a secret from everyone. Those who heard it may jump to the conclusion she was insane, even her own friends. Lorina Liddell wasn't a Magical Girl, she wasn't special in any particular manner, she was just an ordinary girl with an everyday personality, so how could anyone possibly believe her? "Please..."

What should she even do?

Anna merely smiled to Lorina's simplicity of a request, stroking her auburn-coloured hair with a hand that was steady and gentle as she spoke. "Forgive me, Lorina. This is a task I must undertake alone. Please understand the hazards at stake: If one such as yourself were to accompany me on this journey, a Witch may potentially strike. I cannot bear the thought of losing you if that comes to pass, Lorina Liddell. I may even fall from grace as my body collapses from the weight of despair, crying to the tragic scene of your untimely death until my heart ceases to beat." Anna said as she gave a loving hug, her face wearing a reassuring smile. "Always know that the safety of your well-being takes priority above all else and, needless to say, my relative will keep you out of harm's way. A highly trained combatant with skills unmatched such as herself is the perfect bodyguard for one who is the absolute mirrored opposite of we Puellae Magi."

"But I don't care about me!" The girl raised her voice at Anna, a set of tears slowly making their way down Lorina's cheeks until they stopped at the chin, dripping onto the teenager's arm as little Liddell looked up. "I need you. I need to be with you. I need-"

"Enough." Annabelle said with a sharp and strict tone, her eyes burning with annoyance and lips transformed into a frown as she placed a hand onto Lorina's shoulder. "I will not tolerate any more of this juvenile behaviour. You are to remain here and await my return, are we clear?"

Lorina simply nodded in fear at her friend's anger, an emotion she would rarely see and receive because of their friendship. The young girl slowly released her weak grip from the teenager, forcing her eyes to watch the ground in defeat as she took a step back - Lorina was clearly pushing her luck.

Gradually returning to her peaceful and usual composure with a familiar smile, the Magical Girl finally turned to Hana and blinked. "Ittekimasu。" =("I am leaving.")= With a sentence uttered in the language of the Japanese, Annabelle Reeds proceeded to turn her back and march into the direction of the half-covered sun, her hair glowing like the golden long hair of Rapunzel as it danced to the howling wind.

"Itterasshai！ Ki o tsuketeee！" =("See you later! Take caaare!")= Energetically waving her hand into the air as Hana bid farewell, Lorina simply watched her one best friend walk away whilst barely holding back the remaining tears of a weak and sad girl.

There was nothing left she could do or say to stop Anna now, her fate was sealed. All Lorina Liddell could do...was hope for the best.

_'Hope'_...

What a pointless concept. As far as she knew, it was a useless thing to even think about or hold on to. Despair reigned with an iron fist, monsters roam the world like a playground, gobbling people up for their three meal course of starter, main course, and finally dessert. It was difficult to make even a mere grin last for ten seconds before it turned into a depressing frown. The young girl's eyelids began to become heavy until they closed shut, tensing them in frustration as she gritted her teeth.

If only she could find a Wish Maker, another Messenger of Magic, so that she may try again. She wanted a miracle to be granted, a wish to protect Anna from danger with her own magical strength. Lorina Liddell didn't care which talking cat it was or where it came from, as long as a Wish Maker could make dreams come true, she would be willing to place her life on the line to protect those close to her heart - the benevolent path of a Puella Magi was the only option left to set things right.

The path of a Magical Girl, the powers of a Puella Magi, would make the impossible become possible.

She would regret nothing.

**-=/VIII\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~HOURS LATER...~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\VIII=-**

Little Liddell recalled her time with Anna and Hana at the house from yesterday in the evening, their explanation behind the meaning of a _'Witch's Kiss'_ was almost educational in a way:

"Life has, and always will have, a negative impact on everyone. From measly mistakes such as the failure to obey simple commands to the sudden loss of one's love interest. These are but a few examples of what may occur in one's life, having a significant effect on one's overall state of mind which may ultimately drive one to perform idiotic decisions - leaping off a bridge for instance. This is what happens to poor individuals whom succumb to the might of despair, allowing their will to be controlled and influenced with the use of a powerful spell employed by a nearby Witch - we call this a _'Witch's Kiss'_. All victims are almost guaranteed to be drawn to a Witch's lair in order to carry out a grim task, which undoubtedly leads to death. As we Puellae Magi are blessed with magical properties, delightfully rendering us immune to such a manipulative trick, we can seek out and dispatch the abomination with ease via the use of our exquisite Soul Gems. Take this to heart, Lorina: Never descend into the darkest depths of despair, lest a Witch claims control of your life once more like a puppet suspended on strings."

Basically, any negative emotions such as misery would attract a nearby monstrosity in Mitakihara and place a spell on the person, making him or her lose all sense of self until he or she died.

That almost happened to Lorina, she would have died if it wasn't for that red Magical Girl - a heroine with admirable bravery whilst armed with a long and powerful lance. What was her name again...? Momo...or was it Kyōko? The only part Lorina could remember was her last name - _'Sakura'_. Lorina carefully searched through her memories, trying to remember exactly what that girl's name was, but she couldn't. Her mind was littered with memories of that battle and Anna's description of that spell - it was a mess.

Lorina Liddell had to leave it alone for now. Recalling her name would not be necessary until they met face-to-face again in the near future.

What _was_ necessary was choosing whether or not she should eat this yakitori cooked with dark paste, which was made up of mirin, sake, soy sauce and sugar, called a tere sauce. From her point of view as she walked the streets of the somewhat quiet town, it looked pretty strange like a twisted version of a brochette, but as she turned her head to watch Hana happily eating her own set on a stick, it actually looked pretty tasty. "How is a _'Ya-ki-to-ri'_ a _'grilled chicken'_? It smells good, but it doesn't look like a chicken." She muttered to herself, her eyes constantly staring at the food. Swallowing her courage, Lorina Liddell took a quick bite at the so-called chicken, chewing it with eyes closed before sending it down her throat in one strong gulp.

The odd, unfamiliar flavour that touched her taste-buds...

The strange feeling of eating food in an Asian country...

The sudden incredible wave of bliss washing over her caused the troubles in life to vanish from the wounded heart...

To Lorina's surprise, it was the best thing she had ever eaten. It was like nothing back in England. Her mouth began to water with saliva a little later, prompting her to wipe it off with a pack of tissues. However, it continued to flow, filling her mouth. She was having a hard time to even swallow it or keep it all in her mouth.

She uncontrollably craved for it...

Her mind was fixated on it...

She wanted more...

More of that appetising meat...

More of that luscious food...

Little Liddell really wanted to eat lots and lots of yakitori, badly.

"Oishī？" =("Delicious?")= Quickly turning around, the young girl noticed Hana was standing idly by, offering one of the many grilled chickens she had in hand whilst wearing a kind-hearted smile - she seemed almost amused by Lorina's experience with Japanese food.

"Hai！" =("Yes!")= With a cheerful grin and eyes sparkling with delight, Lorina answered back in a familiar language, it was practically one of the few easy phrases she could learn as she accepted Hana's yakitori before feasting into it with teeth keen and sharp. Eating such a fantastic delicacy also proved to be a distraction as the fourteen-year-old didn't react or realise Hana was patting her head.

It was undeniably addicting.

As Lorina Liddell wandered around with her new Japanese friend, slowly joyfully nibbling away at the tasty treat, the two spotted a product being advertised on an oversized TV attached to a building above: A golden energy drink contained within a plastic bottle being given to numerous staff members, all of whom have been drained of vitality, by men dressed in yellow jump suits with matching gloves and helmets after repelling down from the ceiling. The only lyrics that were being played over the whole scenario were the words _'morning rescue'_ being shouted by a man over and over with pride.

Despite what Lorina had witnessed, the drink itself did not appear to be very energising at all, much to her displeasure.

This wasn't the only thing that had caught the girl's attention, however. There was another point of interest just in front of her - staring at her, silently calling out to her for attention from a bus stop. Thinking about it now, this particular drawing was seen in various locations around town: From the face of billboards to the walls inside a shopping centre.

It was a poster depicting a young teenager with golden coiled hair that reached her shoulders, dressed in a uniform decorated with many frills and ribbons. All of them had the colour of yellow and white.

She looked beautiful, almost like a real princess of royalty and yet oddly familiar - did little Liddell meet her from somewhere?

"Who's she?" The fourteen-year-old asked, her eyes continuously scanning the image whilst still eating the yakitori.

"Sono onnanoko wa Mahō no Aidoru、Tomoe ・ Mamiーsan desu。" =("That girl is the Idol of Magic, Tomoe Mami-san.")= Answering the girl, Hana stood by Lorina's side as she also gazed at the poster, apparently well-informed about the person in the image.

"An _'Idol of Magic'_?" Confused, Lorina turned to the Japanese girl, waiting for a response on the subject.

=("That is what the media is calling her. Mami-san is very attractive and has a wonderful singing voice. She even used to attend the same school as me! But...")= Hana stopped for a moment, scratching her head as if searching for an answer. =("Well, because Mami-san has moved on to high school, I can never get the chance to meet her. If only I met her sooner...")= She gave out a short sigh in defeat, disappointed by that fact alone. A second later, however, a cute beaming smile quickly made its way to Hana's face, her gloom faded and forgotten. =("I'm also her _biggest_ no.1 fan! I've bought her CD Album that came out last year, which is Mami-san's first and only Album so far, and a keychain with her likeness. See!")= Taking a set of keys out of her light shoulder bag made from dark-brown leather, Hana presented to Lorina a spitting image of the great Idol of Magic.

Well...almost a spitting image if one were to disregard the obvious fact it had the appearance of a flat, two dimensional, chibified singer holding a microphone with mouth opened wide.

"Kawaī、desu ne？" =("It's cute, isn't it?")= She zealously questioned, dangling the keychain before Lorina's vacant expression. Although it seemed as if she was paying attention, her eyes were apparently staring past it as if the keychain wasn't even there as the grilled chicken was being chewed away bit after bit with each passing moment. =("Mami-san is the best!")= Squealing in sheer delight, Hana sprang to the air again and again, her head overwhelmed by the compelling memories of the star that was Tomoe Mami.

Strange... Did Hana actually say all that in English or Japanese? Lorina could only hear the former, but not the latter. The girl's healthy lips moved in a peculiar manner that did not match her sentences, much like how Japanese Anime received English vocals that were poorly synced with the lip movement, despite how professional the lines may have been delivered. Turning her attention back to the poster, her mind stirred - she was certain she had seen this person before, but where? That golden coiled hair, that sincere smile, those eyes that glittered with undying hope, Lorina tried to recall the exact moment in which she had met her. It was fruitless, however, as the mind failed to perform the simple task of remembering.

Biting down on something solid, Lorina Liddell retracted the stick from her hungry mouth and realised the yakitori was gone. A painful moan was quietly expressed - she really should have took her time on that instead of munching it repeatedly like a baby would do to a dummy.

Out the corner of her eye, a large crowd gathered in the distance, seemingly entranced by something. Gradually making her way towards the people out of interest, Hana soon followed suit as the sound of endless chatter could be heard - what were they looking at? Lorina couldn't understand what they were discussing about as she got closer, the amount of people talking at once made it nearly impossible for the girl to hear even a single clear sentence. Aside from that, with a wall of tall people in the way, seeing whatever was occurring was going to be difficult - Lorina Liddell had to find a way past. Squeezing her way through the heavily dense crowd, apologising in English as she did so with each unintentional bump, both the girl and Hana managed to make their way towards the front, eager to lay her sight upon the thing that attracted the people like moths to a burning flame.

It wasn't a Witch, a horrifying creature bent on consuming humanity nor was it a Magical Girl, an ally of justice flying around on a broomstick for the photographers to capture with their high-tech cameras for the sake of fame and attention. It wasn't any of those secretive things, but something entirely different. Lorina gave out a frightful gasp for air, her muscles tightening in fear at the unknown - what, in the name of normality, was she _looking_ at?

Shrouded by a thick layer of mist that even the naked eye could barely see past, the outline of a colossal structure situated faraway beyond the shores of land could be made piercing the heavenly clouds; rendering a straightforward glimpse at the tip to be out of the question. Out in the oceanic waters, two to three military ships of American design with a matching flag swaying in the air cautiously circled the enormous body of alien origin, their cannons standing by and weapons at the ready. On the mainland, various reporters by the railings professionally voiced their findings to a small camera crew with microphones in hand and backs turned to the open sea. The never-ending chatter of the people continued to persist, going in and out of Lorina Liddell's ears as she tried to process what her eyes were seeing - the quiet whispers of the soft, cold breeze were practically non-existent at this point.

This was impossible.

"Hana, what is that?" Enthralled by its vast size, little Liddell asked her friend a simple question as her delicate fingers wrapped around the metal handle.

"Jieitai wa are _「__Seikaiju__」_ yobu。" =("The SDF call it _'Yggdrasil'_.")= Placing a hand on the same lifeless bar, Hana answered the girl's enquiry with a worried look. =("It mysteriously appeared out of nowhere during the night two days ago, the same day you and Annabelle came to my house. I didn't even know about it until my friends told me yesterday in the morning.")= Continuing with the explanation to the best of her knowledge, Hana took in a lungful of fresh air. =("According to some people who were present at the time, they said a big sphere suddenly exploded from it. Expanding and washing over Japan which turned off everything that ran on electricity - a bit like an EMP bomb.")=

There it was again, English speech instead of this country's native language. What was causing that to happen? Thinking about it now, young little Liddell wasn't actually paying much attention to what the girl was saying, her mind distracted by that thing called Yggdrasil. Lorina diverted her eyes to Hana, staring absent-mindedly with a curious mind.

But that wasn't important right now, the British girl could ponder about its significance at a later date if necessary.

The information Hana had provided caused the young maiden's train of thought to travel from memory to memory, urgently searching for something buried deeply in the back of her mind, something related and vital: _'EMP'_. Hana mentioned that, didn't she? An EMP blast that wiped out life in all things electronic, just like that massive blue bubble-like energy back in London. Was this it...? Was this the source that brought Lorina's ideal world crashing down? Was this thing also responsible for igniting the fuel of destruction and unleashing the Black Beast onto her home? Lorina wanted answers - answers that would give her the satisfaction she had been seeking; answers that would give her something to direct her boiling hatred. These people here obviously did not have the answers she was looking for, it would be a waste of time to even try to ask. In the end, Lorina Liddell was left empty-handed once again - always the last to learn about anything; always the last of everything.

"Hm？ Dōshita、Rorīnaーchan？" =("Hm? What's wrong, Lorina-chan?")= The Japanese girl asked out of concern, staring back with a pair of wonderful eyes that were similar to the colour of her brown hair.

"It's... It's nothing, Hana." Replying back with a lie as white as sugar coating, Lorina quickly turned her head away in shame. What was she to do? Was it because of that thing in the ocean that was causing her to hear both languages alternate back and forth? Or was insanity finally taking her?

One thing led to another, however, as her many questions were pushed aside in favour to whom Lorina was gazing upon: An individual with long silky hair that had the colouration of a vicious raven which extended all the way down the back. The figure's posture was motionless, seemingly frozen in place whilst observing Yggdrasil.

Unexpectedly, an image of that time immediately flashed before Lorina's eyes, sending an incredibly sharp pain through her mind as she held her throbbing skull. "Ah, ow..." Falling onto the ground as soon as her knees gave way, the child remembered: _She_, the girl with an aura like no other in that dark dream, was the same girl standing over there right now - metres away, in fact. "That...girl..." The British maiden struggled to stand up as she continued to eye the girl from her dream on the other side of the busy crowd.

"Rorīnaーchan、daijōbu？！" =("Lorina-chan, are you okay?!")= Hana panicked, she didn't know what was happening to Lorina. All the Japanese girl knew was she had to take care of her friend. Grabbing onto the girl's shoulders, Hana tried to help little Liddell up onto her feet.

At the same time, however, the girl with black hair began to march away from the hand-rails, making her way past the people - she was leaving. The one thing Lorina managed to catch a glimpse of was a saddened face of a person whose light was shattered into tiny shards.

Who were these _Magical Girls_?

Why was poor little Liddell beginning to meet them one by one in this country?

Why did they even appear in that nightmare?

So many questions; yet so little time.

"Homuraーchan...？" In the midst of the men and women taking pictures of that giant thing in the blue sea with their mobile phones, a particular young girl with pink-coloured hair called out - a voice that was kind, gentle and, most noticeable of all, had a hint of pure innocence. "Ikimashō、Fuminoriーkun。" =("Let's go, Fuminori-kun.")= Weakly pulling a boy around her age by the sleeve, the person called Fuminori reluctantly followed.

"Ah！ Madoka、chōtto matte！" =("Ah! Madoka, wait a moment!")= Alongside the couple was another youthful girl, her hand reaching out and voice raised, uttering a name before giving chase. Unlike the smiling pinkette, this one was familiar to an extent that the hairstyle and cyan-colour bore an uncanny resemblance to the caped Puella Magi enveloped by an intense air of melancholy.

Were they the same person?

"Wait..." Fearing for the worst, Lorina Liddell tried to call out to them, her voice weak and almost whisper-like. This was probably the only opportunity to gather some answers; to meet the very Magical Girls from her nightmare. "Wait...!" She couldn't lose them. She couldn't afford to lose them now. Mitakihara was big; Japan was big - it would take days and days of searching before such a meeting like this would become a reality again. Mustering the strength and determination deep from the fragile heart, Lorina pushed onwards.

=("Lorina-chan, let's go somewhere else.")= At the sound of Kisaragi's soft voice, a steady force began to pull Lorina back, her shoulders trying to resist the physical might. Turning around, her teeth gritted out of annoyance at the sight of Anna's cousin persistently dragging her away from the heavy crowd.

"H-Hana...not yet." Lorina cried, her amber and aqua eyes meeting Hana's own of hazel. "I don't want to go!" Swinging her arms, shaking her shoulders, pushing herself away from the Japanese girl, little Liddell tried everything she could to the best of her abilities in order to separate herself from Hana's firm grip. "Please, I don't want to go yet! Please!" Despite her protest with tearful drops making their way down Lorina's cheeks, Hana completely ignored her as she continued to carry out her task. Albeit, with some difficulty. "Let me go...! Hana!"

The mass crowd naturally watched as the two young girls left, their heads turned to the source of the disruption with faces of perplexity. Soon, like an audience of a show brainwashed by a magician, their attention was drawn back to the gigantic thing known only as Yggdrasil masked by a white mist of mystery, their thoughts about the girls vanished like vapour in the air - forgettable, unimportant, and insignificant.

"LET ME GOOO!"

**-=/IX\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~MINUTES LATER...~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\IX=-**

The marvellous sun was about to begin its inevitable descent onto the far side of the Earth, its familiar warmth fading into an icy feel; from the other came the rising darkness that blackened the shining light, transforming respectful peace into resentful fear. Lying on top of a nearby slide that had withstood the test of time and the long days past like frail snow melting away, a harmless animal gradually stretched its stiff legs before letting out an adorable meow soon afterword as it monitored two young girls playing on the swings: One smiled, gaining more and more height with each swing, and another sat lifelessly, staring at the sand-covered ground with troubled eyes seemingly lost in thought as deep as the watery abyss.

Why did the concept of bad luck intervene during that crucial moment? Why, whenever there was something of importance occurring, was she always denied? Did the world hate her? Did reality want her to live a life of disappointment? There was obviously no proof to such an exaggerated claim, but to Lorina Liddell, her entire existence _was_ the proof. She had seen what it had done and she was the overall result - a girl with a heart torn by misery and mind heavily poisoned by defeat.

"Gomen nasai、Rorīnaーchan。" =("I'm sorry, Lorina-chan.")= Hana said as she turned towards the depressed girl from England, her feet planted onto the ground after the seat came to a stop. =("When I saw you in pain, I thought it was because of Yggdrasil, so I had to get you away from it.")=

Even now in this lonely park with activities such as monkey bars and a seesaw devoid of cheery children, the language continued to change between English and Japanese. As interesting as it may be, it was beginning to become confusing to Lorina. She wanted to shut out one to simply hear the other, but how? How was she to set out and accomplish that? Had Hana not pulled her away from the edge of town, little Liddell may have already found the answers she had desperately yearned for.

=("Lorina-chan, I was only trying to do what I thought was right.")=

But in the end, everything had to play out differently than what was expected - it always did in her tiny life.

=("I just wanted to hel-")=

Excuse after excuse after excuse... When was she going to shut up about it? Lorina had heard enough.

"I didn't need your help, Hana!" Letting loose a temper as violent as a fictional ogre, little Liddell directed her loud voice towards the Japanese girl with teeth gritting. "If I wanted help, I would've asked for it. But I didn't, DID I!?" This was just like before at the house with her best friend. Once again, Lorina's emotions were becoming unstable - one moment she was calm and the next she was angry without warning. As the howling breeze caused the nearby trees to rustle, the child gave a piercing glare into Hana's fear-stricken soul.

She could do it again...

She could turn her hatred into a weapon so that it may dig its way into the girl just like it did to Anna. After all, everybody was useless and a waste of space. They deserve to understand her fury, especially Magical Girls.

But that look on Hana's face, however, stirred a distant memory buried deep beneath a mountain of fond days: The all-too familiar shiver of fright from the body, the unmistakeable sign of one desiring for retreat, and the eyes poisoned with heart-breaking terror. That was when she realised what she was doing; what she was becoming; what was reawakening from bad days long overcame - Lorina Liddell was turning into a monster again, one that was self-centred and cruel as they came.

"I-I'm sorry...Hana." Lorina apologised with her head suddenly lowered in disgrace, eyes tightly closed and hands gripping the chains as her burning rage lessened over time. "I'm just so...so frustrated. Every time I want to do something, something always gets in the way. It's like fate wants me to live a bad life!" She explained with watery eyes building up out of grief. "I hate it...!" The girl suddenly exclaimed. "I hate it, I hate it, I JUST HATE IT!" Innocent tears escaped her tormented being as her voice began to sound dry and rasping, unable to continue.

Hana could only watch as this sad scene played out before her, feeling powerless to help despite her status of being a Magical Girl. "Rorīnaーchan..." =("Lorina-chan...")= She called out to the girl sitting on the swing, her voice soft and friendly.

What did this kind Magical Girl want?

What could she possibly do to save Lorina Liddell from the depths of despair?

Wiping the tears away with her arms before slowly turning to Hana, the British maiden did not know what to expect aside from magic being performed such as pulling a white rabbit out of nowhere.

To the young fourteen-year-old's surprise, what she was presented with had nothing to do with the wonders of magic.

"Sumairu。" Wearing a gracious smile and eyes gleaming with empathy, Kisaragi reached out with fingers splayed open and palm bare. "Asu rōn asu yū sumairu、gūdo fūins wūeru kom abōtu。Nō matta wūat hapinsu、I'ō aruwais bi bai yōru saido。"

The cold remnants of winter past biting into the child's skin came to a sudden halt. The naked trees towering over the park and stripped of their precious leaves watched the girls with hollow eyes as the eerie roundabout nearby creaked with age to break the empty silence. The girl felt unsure as to whether or not she, too, should reach out and take hold of the hand with magic flowing in Hana's veins. There was nothing suspicious about her grin nor did she appear to have any subtle characteristics that could hint to a dark hidden agenda - there was only the offer for friendship that sought acceptance.

Stretching out with a shaky hand towards the Magical Girl, Lorina ever-so-gently wrapped her fingers around the soft warmth as it passed through the wrist and up her arm. "Your..." The adolescent girl was nervous about what she wanted to say, her lips struggling to hold back a grin, but said it nonetheless. "Your English is very bad." To add insult to injury, the amber and aqua eye-coloured girl could not even understand a single word Hana had uttered, but to state that outright was a risk left untold.

There was a slight pause before Hana suddenly began to giggle awkwardly in response to Lorina's comment. "Eh hehe、sō ka？" =("Eh hehe, really?")= A lone drop of sweat made its way down her brow as she continued that fake laugh, one that apparently refused to stop whilst the nearby cat vigorously called out.

Lorina knew she couldn't keep crying forever, it was bad for her health. With a personal well dripping with sorrow, it would have to dry up at some point and the speck of a soul would have to acknowledge the world around her, even if it may be cruel.

It was time to stop running from the present.

With that in mind, little Liddell slowly pulled back a humorous grin to Hana's delight. After what felt like days which could be mistaken for years, the young maiden was finally able to give out and share the one thing she could only do in times of joy: A soft, heart-felt, chuckle. "Hee hee~"

It was time to move on from the past...and embrace the future.

**-=/X\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~MINUTES LATER...~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\X=-**

"Hana, I was wondering..." Lorina muttered whilst observing Hana spinning on the roundabout. "How old are you?"

"Jūyon sai。" =("14")= The Japanese girl answered, her mind a daze as she struggled to stand back onto the sand-covered ground without falling a few seconds later.

"Ehhh?! _'Fourteen'_?!" Exclaiming at the top of her lungs, the British girl's pair of eyes widened in disbelief. "I thought you were fifteen!" She said as she rescanned Hana's appearance - she really did look like a fifteen-year-old due to her abnormal height.

"Jūgo sai？ Īe、īe..." =("15? No, no...")= Hana answered back with a smile, her hands waving back and forth in disagreement as if this was a recurring question. =("This is normal. I just happen to grow a little taller than everyone else, that's all.")=

Tilting her head to the side in confusion at Hana's reply, Lorina lightly caressed the cat in her arms as several birds in the branches sang aloud. "I guess that explains it. Hehe..." She gave out a nervous chuckle, not knowing what else to say or do. A moment later, however, a new question surfaced. "Um, what did you wish for to become a Magical Girl?" Waiting for a response, Lorina continued to sit on the wooden bench, relaxing as the cat swung its long tail left and right.

There was no reply, not even a weak sigh as the birds suddenly took flight into the sky; the feline hissing towards the trees soon afterwards before making a quick dash out of Lorina's arms - what was happening?

An even better question: Why was Hana staring at a black ring on her own finger? And why was it giving off a faint flash of auburn light?

"Majō da！" =("A Witch!")= Exclaiming in distress, Hana quickly turned her attention to Lorina Liddell, her hand surrounded by a blinding light as she reached out. Fading away like the batteries of a torch, a glimmering hazel Soul Gem pulsating with life was sitting in the centre of Hana's palm; the ring had but mysteriously vanished. =("Lorina-chan, there's a Witch nearby. As a Magical Girl, I have to hunt it down. Do you want to come with me?")= She offered, her eyes showing signs of determination. =("It'll be a bit dangerous and scary, but I'll be there to protect you.")=

Another Witch...

Did she really want to witness another battle between good and evil? A fight to the death? Lorina had already seen two in the past few days, each one more frightening than the last. What was she to do? Accept or deny? The young girl looked up to the heavens for an answer, her hands tightening into the shape of fists.

"Okay."

It was decided - Lorina Liddell was to be an observer of a conflict unknown to humanity for the time being. After all, she needed more knowledge about this before making a wish to become a Puella Magi herself.

Following the Magical Girl of Japan deep into the thick forest that surrounded the park, the air of emptiness was everywhere to the point that not even a single animal could be found. Their heightened senses probably helped them detect the malevolent Witch which no doubt prompted them to flee. "Rorīnaーchan、mite kudasai。" =("Lorina-chan, please watch.")= Standing in front of a generic tree with indifferent features and a strange distorted effect that could easily be overlooked, Hana held out her magical item and raised her voice. "_Chichin Pui__！_" =("_Bibbity Bobbity Boo!_")= In response to her chant, a ripple formed before the two, revealing a strange symbol with an equally strange design as a powerful gust of wind rushed past them. "Henshin！" =("Transform!")= Like a classic fictional character from an Anime, Hana's entire body was enveloped in spellbinding twinkles of auburn light.

"W-Wow..." A weak gasp was the only thing that left Lorina's lungs as she continued to stare in fascination.

As the transformation came to an end, Kisaragi Hana's casual attire was completely changed: Worn on her feet were a pair of brown shoes that had a simple design with only a yellow buckle on the front and on her legs were a pair of white stockings that reached up to the knee. Around the waist was a short divided skirt with slits going downwards, giving it an umbrella-like design, and beneath it was an extra layer of white frills adorned with multiple small red ribbons that circled the piece of clothing. Surrounding the underside of the body, which wore a silky smooth white cloth for a shirt, was black leather fastened together by scarlet laces in front of the belly and embellished on the chest was a somewhat oversized crimson-coloured bow with a brown shimmering jewel in the centre. Around her wrists were stylish bracelets of yellow colour with illegible characters engraved onto their surface and over her shoulders was a short brown inverness cape with an odd emblem sewed onto it. The final piece of clothing left to describe was simply a red hood that was currently unused.

The entire uniform had the appearance of a young maiden or a detective from a time before technology blossomed. On the other hand, it had a striking resemblance to a certain fictional character who sought to meet somebody special by traversing through a dense forest.

"Watashi wa Mahō Shōjo Akazukin！" =("I am Magical Girl Little Red Riding Hood!")= She announced, seemingly to nobody but herself. "Ret's Gō- KYAAA！" All of a sudden, a painful scream echoed loudly throughout the forest before it fell into the void of silence. Like a mannequin losing its balance, her body abruptly collapsed onto the patch of green, paralysed and immobile.

"Is this real?" Lorina asked as her grip gradually tightened around something big and soft to the touch, oblivious to the Puella Magi's condition.

"Ro-Rorīnaーchan、ha-hanashite kudasai..." =("Lo-Lorina-chan, pl-please let go...")= Hana was on the brink of tearing up at this point; her muscles stiff and locked into place. All she could do was plead with what little willpower she had left in her heart.

"Oh my g-! I-I'm so sorry, Hana." Realising what this thing was, Lorina quickly released her hold as she took a step back, apologising. At first glance, this bushy toy looked like a lifeless accessory, but there was more to it than meets the eye - this animalistic _tail_ was actually a _real, fully functional, tail_ and a part of Hana's being. The Magical Girl lying on the ground before Lorina at this moment in time was essentially an individual with the qualities of both a human and a squirrel.

In other words: Kisaragi Hana was now a real-life furry.

Regaining the strength Hana had lost in a matter of seconds, the Magical Girl pulled herself up and immediately turned her back towards the English girl. Her arms crossed and lips pouted in displeasure. "Hmph！"

"I...didn't know it would hurt. Sorry..." Lorina apologised again, her eyes shifting with unease. "It does make you look cute, though~"

Upon hearing those enthusiastic words, the Puella Magi's extra ears of animalistic origin on her head twitched. Even her puffy tail was reacting as it swung side to side in excitement. "Reari？" She curiously asked in a language she could barely speak, her eyes sparkling with glee.

Nervous, Lorina answered truthfully, not wishing to drag this conversion on any longer when there was a dreaded Witch to despatch. "Y-Yes."

Forming a joyful grin that washed away the grimaced expression, Hana optimistically leaped towards the young girl and grabbed her hand. "Ret's Gō！" With a command declared aloud in English, the Magical Girl and her fourteen-year-old companion marched into the surreal lair that was home to a wicked fiend.

However, upon passing through the gateway caused a deafening sound to ring through Lorina's ears and mind - it sounded almost like a demonic variation of a ship's foghorn off into sea.

It didn't take long for Lorina to regain her concentration as she tried to take in her surroundings, the constant mechanical noises echoing away without end were enough for a desirable hint: The two girls were inside some kind of hollow structure with dimly lit illumination and a temperature equivalent to a hot summer's day, its warm surface was littered with wreckage that resembled a dozen unidentifiable buildings, and its _'walls'_ were composed of houses after houses melted together. Sticking out along the _'walls'_ were a flight of stairs that spiralled upwards; following them with their eyes, the girls eventually tilted their heads back to gaze whatever was over their heads, expecting to witness a ceiling or something similar.

There was no such thing as far as the eye could see – only _horror_.

On the catwalks; on the scaffolding; on the machinery of iron and steel were grotesque rotten monsters feasting upon the bodies of children and adults alike. Those _things_ didn't seem bothered by what age their victims were, only that their hungry mouths would receive the satisfying taste of human flesh. The most eerie part was not because of their looks or their primal nature, it was because…they were eating with featureless faces: No eyes, no nose, no hair, and certainly no mouth to speak of - Lorina wanted to throw up in abhorrence.

Grabbing Lorina's attention with the wave of a hand, Hana pointed upwards beyond the ravenous beasts, noticing an ominous light shining down from the top. =("I can sense the Witch up there. We'll need to find a way up and-")= Stopping in midsentence, Hana was suddenly captivated by her arms, staring at them like a child would do to something new. Soon, those same hazel eyes slowly began to widen in a panic, her body shivering with anxiety. =("My clothes have…_changed_?!")= Alarmed, Hana quickly began to examine every inch of her entire being from head to toe, including the tail. =("My tail is bigger and feels softer than before!")= She described with her fingertips before rubbing it onto her cheek.

What was wrong with these Magical Girls? First, it was that Sakura girl saying that her lance had somehow changed and now Hana about her uniform? What was causing this to happen? Did this mean all the Magical Girls throughout the world have had their outfits and weaponry altered in some way or form? Pushing this thought aside for a moment, Lorina walked up to Hana and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hana, let's just focus on getting to the Witch for now." The girl said with a smile, despite the terrors around them that would demoralise all with the snap of a finger.

Gradually calming down, Hana turned to see the face of a reliable friend, looking directly into her eyes and spoke with a comforting voice. "Ōkē！" Holding onto Lorina's hand, the heroine of Mitakihara and the supporter from the United Kingdom marched their way up the spiral staircase, intending to put an end to this nightmarish realm the Witch considered as '_home'_.

Climbing the very manifestation of evil and its inhumane levels proved to be more difficult than she had initially thought. The savage abominations cutting apart and consuming human meat as she made her way past them, the walls painted with guts and gore as she ran up the broken stairs, and the numerous burning torches only added to the already terrifying environment – Lorina Liddell found it hard to believe reality would have something like this hidden away.

This was hopeless…

Despite their admirable resolve to reach the Witch at the highest point of this merciless tower, it would take a long time given their current speed. Worst, they may never make it to the top at all and may remain forgotten from the outside world as their skin and bones are devoured until their souls were no more. Lorina quickly shook her head at the chilling thought, refusing to consider the possibility of that cruel scenario coming to pass. She had to think of something, anything that may help them escape this prison like a swan trapped by relentless predators. Her hope for a miracle was diminishing faster than a wax candle, her sanity about to shatter into shards that would remain irreplaceable…until she saw it – the answer to both Lorina Liddell and Kisaragi Hana's dire situation.

Luck was now in their favour.

"Hana, this looks like a lift." The young girl pointed out, her attention fixated on the blood-splattered steel door.

Curious, the Magical Girl also set her eyes on this _'lift'_ and for a few seconds she, too, was absorbed by its presence. "Naisu faindo！" Hana joyfully exclaimed in English, pulling back another warm smile before walking up to inspect the door.

A sudden wave of silence unexpectedly washed over like an invisible air of dread, sending an unsettling sensation through her nerves and spine as she gradually turned her body, anticipating the worse to lash out with sharpened claws out of the dark. Peeking out the corner of her eye with an anxious heart beating at every given second, the British maiden saw not a pre-emptive strike, but a shocking sight of monsters frozen into place like statues in an Art gallery - why weren't these faceless fiends moving? Were they exhibiting their typical behaviour? Or were the mysteries of magic involved, manipulating the flow of time to force it to a halt? Now that she thought about it, why didn't any of them attack the girls, intruders from the outside world, when they had the chance? They were like slaves to their tasks, performing nothing else unless ordered by the majestic Queen with the blackest heart and a snappy wrath.

The girl was relieved… Had these sickening monsters assaulted the two, reaching this lift would have been frustrating and difficult. She was glad they didn't move… Oh, how Lorina Liddell was glad they didn't move at all.

But such luxury ultimately did not last – nothing ever did in her now-blemished life.

Metallic echoes of iron and steel announced themselves for all to hear as their loud sound travelled throughout the tower, catching the ears of all who may be listening. In that very instant, the deformed bubble-shaped heads of nameless cannibals turned towards Lorina and Hana ever-so-slowly, snarling with hostility.

Their threatening weapons of talons and tools were drawn – what was she to do?

Their hideous bodies were slowly closing in with the sole intention of butchering them, the gap between them was dangerously becoming smaller and smaller – where was she to go?

Lorina wanted to cry out for help, but her soul petrified with fear wouldn't let anything escape.

The concept of terror was overpowering.

"Abunai！" =("Look out!")=

An intense breeze pressed against the side of her cheek as something swift passed by, forcefully propelling a monster away from Lorina Liddell as it struck others nearby like trivial bowling pins. The saviour of innocence readied herself once more against the bloodthirsty horde, her magical weapons of cross-shaped metal tonfas mounted onto the arms awaited for the next opponent. "Sutando bakku！" The Puella Magi ordered her companion before diving in to deliver a flurry of wild attacks, each kick more destructive than the last and each punch more bone-crushing than the previous one as trickles of crimson blood was spewed from her foes. The pair of ears on her head suddenly twitched, her acute senses warning her of an incoming strike as a fiend approached from behind. Taking notice, the squirrel quickly dashed to her enemy, its weapon coming down as she did so. Parrying its jagged cleaver just in time, sending the imposing figure off-balance, she proceeded to retaliate with her feet applied to its face, crushing whatever was inside its skull as the sound of bones crackled. With more seeking to tear Hana apart limb from limb, the Magical Girl immediately leapt into the air in retreat, her body enveloped in a raging aura of azure flames. "**_Shūtingu Sutā_****_！_**" =("**_Shooting Star!_**")= Declared with a voice booming with intensity, a flashing arrow of energy was launched from her fist, impacting the sturdy wooden floor as the monsters fell through the newly-created gaping hole.

It was a stunning sight to behold – a gruelling battle between an ally of Justice and the humanoid abominations of Injustice.

If only the same could be said in Lorina's situation… "G-Go away!" They were coming for her, to eat her mind and soul. Defenceless, the child frantically searched for something to fight them off, but nothing of use could be found. "Hana, help!"

At the sound of her friend's voice, Hana snapped her fingers straightaway to summon a weapon out of particles of blinding light. Correctly positioning herself whilst still in mid-air, the wielder of magic focused a majority of her strength into her leg. In the blink of an eye, Hana swiftly kicked the weapon into Lorina's direction, stabbing into the blood-stained ground before her. "Rorīnaーchan、tatakai！" =("Lorina-chan, fight!")= She instructed before landing into the midst of the flesh-eating crowd, her fists tightening once again with a firm resolution in mind: To win. "**_Runatikku Appā_****_！_**" =("**_Lunatic Upper!_**")= Sending one of them soaring into the air with a mighty uppercut to the chin, Hana's heated battle against evil continued.

Retrieving the bladed weapon from the floor, it suddenly split into two in her hands - revealing it not to be a short sword, but a compact set of daggers connected as one. Focusing on the incoming brutes, Lorina held the weapons in each hand facing up, her legs shaking as she tried to stand her ground. Growling at the terrified girl, one of them lashed out with a machete demanding for more blood as it sliced through the foul air, but the only thing it hit was the ground as Lorina jumped back. With this window of opportunity, Lorina screamed as she threw herself forward, plunging the tip of the dagger into its abdomen, killing it. Keeping her guard up, little Liddell maintained her distance, waiting for the chance to counterattack. She could survive this as long as she concentrated on the threat in front of her, being distracted for even a second would bring about the end to her story. Coincidentally, a dramatic scene suddenly unfolded before her eyes as a creature was sent hurtling to the monsters, knocking them over the edge of the platform. Hana kept her word when she said Lorina would be protected.

The sound of metal returned again, this time accompanied by a familiar sound heard in shops – it was finally here, the door to safety opened wide for the heroines.

"Hana! The lift's here!" Sidestepping another lethal strike, Lorina quickly slashed the neck of her enemy in self-defence, spraying the blood of a monstrosity onto her clothes and face as she covered her eyes in repulse. Their only hope to escape was here and continuing this meaningless battle would be suicidal, they had to leave now or die trying. Dodging an incoming sickle, Lorina made it to the door with her cheat beating with discomfort. However, someone was missing. "Hana, hurry!" The Magical Girl was still fighting without end as the monsters sluggishly advanced upon the door, what was she waiting for?

The sound of Lorina's distressed voice entered Hana's ears, her eyes turning to notice the lift was ready for use. Gritting her teeth, she made a hasty withdrawal to her friend as the heartless fiends attempted to block her anticipated path. With little time between fighting them off and reaching Lorina before they did, Hana had to extemporise a diversion. "**_Asuteroido Bijon_****_！_**" =("**_Asteroid Vision!_**")= Uttering a magical command, two extra individuals suddenly separated themselves from the Puella Magi, appearing as exact duplicates of Hana as they ran alongside the original at full speed. With weapons raised and nails revealed, the revolting animals attacked without mercy, aggressively slicing into Hana and her twin. Instead of reacting with pain, however, the duo simply faded into nothingness as the blades effortlessly passed right through them. In the midst of the confusion, the third copy successfully somersaulted over their featureless heads with a burning desire to reach Lorina Liddell – it was the real Hana, she was almost free from this conflict.

Victory was almost within their grasp as the two smiled with delight…until disaster suddenly struck. "Oh no…" Out of nowhere, a hunting knife flew into the air and impaled the Magical Girl's leg, causing her eyes to shut in agony as she plummeted to the ground. "Hana!" Unable to stand up and only a few feet away from this nightmarish bloodbath, she simply stared at her friend with eyes devoid of hope as a teary droplet of sorrow trickled down her cheek.

The monsters were coming to take her…

There wasn't going to be another rescue like how Mary saved Anna's life from certain death.

Lorina was powerless to do anything…

No, that kind of idea was wrong - Lorina Liddell wasn't powerless. In her hands were weapons forged to do battle against malevolent forces, to prevent them from harming countless innocence until the light triumphed over all. This was her chance to show these beasts that regular humans are able to do more than just watch as spectators, they are able to destroy the evil that threatens Earth – Lorina Liddell, a young girl with no special abilities whatsoever, will prove it with all her might.

"HYAH!" Tossing a dagger into the chest of an attacker that tried to assault Hana, little Liddell quickly held onto the arm of an injured friend and dragged her towards the lift. She refused to lose to these things, she would _never_ lose to them for as long as she demanded it. Finally making it into the lift, Lorina immediately slammed her hand onto the highest button, sealing the metallic doors before they could get in. A steady vibration rumbled throughout the machine as it ascended to the tallest part of the tower, the girls resting on the floor whilst huffing and puffing in exhaustion at the same time – it was over, at last.

"I… I'm covered in blood. Y-Yuck…" Lorina stated as she tried to wipe the crimson stain off her face to no avail, merely spreading it like murky paint.

"Watashi mo。" =("Me, too.")= Hana said as well with eyes closed. "San kyū。" Lifting her hand into the air, Hana gave a respectful thumbs up alongside a gratitude kindly expressed for Lorina's assistance, albeit weak and drained. Gradually opening her eyelids, the girl glared at the severe injury she had received. Hesitant to have such a sharp object pierced in her leg, taking in the fact it belonged to those creatures, her other hand reached out to grab it.

"Hana, don't. You shouldn't move. Let me get it out." Offering to take away her Japanese friend's torment, Lorina crawled towards her, but such compassion was met with a simple shake of the head.

Wrapping her fingers around the crude handle until she had a firm grasp, Hana quietly groaned as a sharp pain surged through her leg. Keeping her composure under control by taking deep breaths in and out, counting down from three to one, she braced herself for the inevitable experience. Biting down on her lips, narrowing her eyes and head turned away in trepidation, Kisaragi Hana bravely pulled the knife out as a heartrending cry concealed in the form of a tiny whimper escaped from her chest. In the end, the immense pain slowly, but surely, faded with time, leaving the Magical Girl to surrender to her well-earned leisure.

Lorina, on the other hand, did not relax like her friend when given the choice. Forced to cover her mouth in shock, the nauseating sensation swelling within was making her lightheaded and vision hazy. Despite what she had been through, perceiving human blood had more of an impact compared to the blood of a monster. As she continued to stare at Hana's wound, the flow of crimson-coloured fluid slowly began to reduce to droplets. "Hana, don't you know any healing magic?" Lorina asked out of concern, wondering why the Magical Girl in front of her had not fixed her injury with supernatural feats.

Hana, quiet and seemingly asleep, gently shook her head in response.

"Oh…" Lorina hung her head, disappointed by her answer.

"Kowai…？" =("Scared…?")= Changing the subject, the injured girl questioned Lorina's condition.

The British maiden pondered about it for a few seconds before voicing her opinion, one that was the truth and uncensored by subtle lies. "Yes…" She said ever-so-gently. "I'm scared." Gazing at the remaining dagger stained in blood in her hands, she tightened her hold on the handle. "I want to change my name."

Puzzled, Hana looked upon Lorina's face with barely opened eyes.

"When I fought those monsters, I felt strong...like I'm somebody else. But, when it's over and I start thinking about it, I feel weak and terrified." She continued, reflecting her image off the silver blade. "I want to fight with a different name. I don't want to go back being Lorina Liddell until all Witches are gone and all Magical Girls have won. I want to be useful." She finished as she held the weapon up in the air, shining the white light off its surface.

"Ko…haku…" Hana uttered softly. "Kohaku wa…kohaku da。" =("Kohaku is…amber.")=

"Kohaku…" What an oddity… Hana said the same word twice, but the latter was translated into English. Did it have something to do with the context in which it was used? "My name…is Kohaku." It did not matter to Lorina at all, however. She had a new name at her disposal now, one which she could use to separate her real-self to her soon-to-be-Magical-Girl-self in her battle against Witches. "Thank you, Hana. I love it!" Grateful towards her Japanese friend, _Kohaku_ presented to her a zealous smile that could shine through even the blackest of woe.

It was time to wait for the fateful dual…and it wouldn't be long.

There was nothing but the sound of the lift escalating to the heavens as the two remained silent throughout the lingering wait, not knowing what to say. But then something happened… "Uh…?" A particular smell entered little Kohaku's senses, identifying it to be the thick stench of burnt wood. Gradually standing up, her eyes scanned for the source of the scent in this confined lift, but there was nothing to indicate something was burning. She didn't know where it was coming from until all of a sudden, the darkness beyond the looking-glass vanished before her, revealing to her what this place really was, taking in the exact realisation of what this realm was riddled with: The scorching element that charred all in its path – _Fire_.

It was everywhere…

It expanded throughout the entire landscape with black ominous skies as far as the eye could see…

...It was literally Hell on Earth.

«_What do you hope to accomplish by forgoing one name in favour of another, Lorina Liddell?_»

Out of nowhere, a strange disembodied voice suddenly spoke directly into the girl's mind, triggering reality around her to undergo a change in colour to monotonous black and white as time came to a grinding halt – was this the spiteful Witch's doing?

«_What do you stand to gain by obscuring your identity? Do you seek to rid yourself of faults, worries and grief from a life you so desperately cling to as Lorina Liddell? Do you intend to accept them as Kohaku, the shadow of your former self?_»

No, this wasn't the voice of a Witch. This was a familiar type of voice; Kohaku had heard it before, but when and where…?

«_It will not work, Lorina Liddell. To ignore the responsibilities set forth by Fate is meaningless, you cannot run from your destiny._»

Those two key words: Responsibilities and fate. Only one certain individual on this entire planet had said those words to her as far as she could recall. He was cryptic, he was mysterious, he sounded exactly the same as the first time they met – it was Messenger of Magic, _Shibey_. «Sh-Shibey?» Kohaku tried to communicate back to him, hoping for a response as she concentrated her thoughts.

«_You must not delude yourself, Lorina Liddell. The journey ahead demands a clean slate of mind, especially if it involves the survival of a friend._»

Why wasn't Shibey replying back? Could he not hear her…or was he deliberately avoiding her question?

«_Be prepared, Lorina Liddell. The choice is yours._»

Like a switch suddenly being flipped, time resumed its natural course and the burning shades of oblivion returned to the devastated world. The grey messenger was gone, his voice washed out by the sound of the noisy lift. The young child was conflicted and confused, how did he know what she was planning to do? More importantly, where was he in this world swarming with flesh-eating monstrosities? The feeling of unease rapidly coursed through Kohaku's body, her mind repeating the very last words Shibey had spoken: '_Especially if it involves the survival of a friend._' Was he possibly referring to Hana? If so, then protecting her from the cold hands of Death had already came to pass.

Unless…

Unless there was another danger lurking in the darkness which had yet to surface? But how would he know about that? Was it possible he could foresee future events? Did he plan this from the very beginning? Or was the Messenger of Magic simply telling Kohaku this as a precaution? Unfortunately for her, this wasn't the place nor the time to be searching for answers as the lift came to a standstill, followed by the sound of the wind whispering through the dented cracks – it was time for the girls to meet this abysmal Witch.

"Hana, we're-"

"Ō-kē！" Springing up from the floor like a rabbit out of its hole, the Magical Girl of Japan immediately declared with an energetic voice and hands placed on the hips before Kohaku could finish. Surprisingly in good health despite the injury she had received, Hana marched out into the open as soon as the steel doors opened. One thing led to another, however, as the girl suddenly rose upwards to the clouds like a weightless balloon.

"Hana!" Opening her eyes wide in disbelief at what she just saw, Kohaku quickly stretched out to try and grab Hana, stepping outside the lift as she did so. Before her feet could touch the solid ground, the young girl felt light as a feather until she was also pulled into the black sky against her will. Falling uncontrollably, Hana managed to gain a firm grasp on Kohaku's hand as she pulled her in, holding onto her securely until they landed on top of a floating platform of polished marble. "Wh-What happened?" Recovering from that frightful event, the British girl held onto Hana's arm as she stood on her own two legs.

"Kohakuーchan、asoko。" =("Kohaku-chan, there.")= Grabbing her attention, the Puella Magi pointed to the abyss _'below'_ them with a stern face, her eyes narrowed.

Leaning to the edge whilst keeping a safe distance, Kohaku's eyes were met with the shape of a colossal sphere glowing with a menacing gold aura surrounding its feather-shielded exterior. This didn't seem right… Its appearance was far too benevolent to be something born from evil, there had to be a mistake.

Was that thing really a Witch?

As if answering her curious question, the large orb itself awoke from its slumber as the beautiful wings were spread wide and far, revealing a fiery caldron hidden within. Rising out of the core was an angel of gold, a Seraph with a total of twelve majestic wings: Two covering the legs, two intertwined to form an impenetrable shield over the left arm, two masking the eyes and six protruding out the back. Clad in silver armour similar to a Valkyrie, the Witch casted its intimidating shadow over the girls as it _'looked'_ down upon them, preparing to strike with a quill tip-shaped blade.

No time to think, Hana followed her instincts and quickly grabbed Kohaku again, hopping from one platform to another scattered throughout the vicinity to evade the killer angel's fatal attacks. Now within a safe distance from the enemy, Hana suddenly expressed her frustration at their current predicament with a grumble. "Kohakuーchan、koko de matte kudasai。" =("Kohaku-chan, please wait here.")= Turning to her English friend after planting her feet back on another lifeless ground of shimmering white, the Magical Girl instructed her to stay on this platform without even a brief explanation as to why. Asking for the answer would be silly, however, as the young girl could clearly see it obliterating everything with a mere swing of the sword of matching size. With a hasty nod and a jolly grin, Hana dashed to the edge of this detached floor and dove in to challenge the formidable giant.

Stranded and incapable of giving chase, the pair of limbs that gave her the ability to stand and walk suddenly gave way.

Having tasted the blood of her foe, the dagger was rendered to nothing but a piece of useless sharp metal in her hands.

Lorina was powerless again, unable to do anything except watch like a spectator in the background. Reaching out with a hand free from anything, she imagined herself to be the size of the Witch and Hana to be a tiny fairy in her palm. "Hana…" Her chest felt tight again, her feelings beginning to stir like a boat in a storm. In the end, Lorina Liddell was finally able to utter the words she had been longing to say ever since they arrived here from the very depths of her soul stained with loss, but such compassionate words of hope were received and stolen by the element known only as the wind.

"Be careful."

Swinging her soft bushy tail once to the left and once more to the right, the protector of all that are good confronted her nemesis with a foreboding glare and fists tightened. Letting out a battle cry for attention, Hana propelled herself into the sky, climbing and gaining more height before falling head-first towards the Witch of Heaven and Hell. "**_Raitoningu…_****_！_**" =("**_Lightning…!_**")= Screaming an enchanted word under her command, the tonfas on both arms shone with intensity. Its head was turning to her position, its sword was prepared to strike without mercy, but it was far too late – Hana's attack was charged and ready. "**_…Arō_****_！_**" =("**_…Arrow!_**")= Completing the magical phrase, she furiously struck the enemy's skull like a meteorite colliding with the ground, leaving a fist-shaped mark on its forehead as it staggered back in pain, letting loose a ear-piercing shriek. Beaming with pride at her recent accomplishment, Hana simply had to continue damaging it until a weak-point exposed itself as she closed the gap to smash her fists into its tough skin of gold again. Launching another attack as both fell into the clouds, the Magical Girl's punch successfully connected, but it wasn't her initial focus. Gasping in surprise, Hana was suddenly forced to evade one dangerous slash from a bladed weapon and defend herself against a heavier blade before finding a platform to land on. Catching her breath, Hana's hazel-coloured eyes quickly took in and analysed what she was assaulted by: Balancing on pieces of stones left adrift in the air were fully-armoured knights with wings, some carrying katanas emitting the chilling element of ice and some holding hefty broadswords composed of nothing but cold dense blocks of ice.

Despite being outnumbered, Hana wasn't afraid. She was trained to face them all if it meant defeating the false angel.

Prompting them to make the first move, the knights took flight and dove in for the kill without delay. Reckless as it may seem for many, Hana came prepared. "**_Kometto Kyanon_****_！_**" =("**_Comet Cannon!_**")= Snapping her fingers twice in quick succession, two orbs conducting deadly amounts of high-voltage electricity were produced before her as the fists of a saviour were once again ready for use. "**_Bureiku Shotto_****_！_**" =("**_Break Shot!_**")= Sending a ferocious punch into the orbs, effectively launching them towards the winged group at high-speed, an explosion transpired upon impact, scattering the guardians apart from each other. With this newly-created window of opportunity, Hana threw herself forward in mid-air towards the Witch as it sent a pair of knights to intercept the Magical Girl. With no time to play around, Hana had little choice but to make this invitation for a fight a speedy one. "**_Supēsu Kauntā_****_！_**" =("**_Space Counter!_**")= Timing her attack with theirs, the Japanese girl parried with ease before swiftly delivering a series of kicks and punches invisible to the naked eye, seemingly phasing past them as they burst into black vapour. "Kore de KURAIMAKKUSU DA！" =("This is the CLIMAX!")= The Witch was about come into range, unable to escape due to its reaction time being dragged down by its vast size - one final strike was all Hana needed to end this once and for all.

A mighty shockwave erupted from the golden angel, causing the tower above them to crumble into ruin and transform into a batch of red flowers – they appeared to be beautiful camellia plants. Steadily scattering throughout the atmosphere and some plunging into the black abyss, a metallic snake shot out towards Hana from the showering petals, cutting her cheek as she dodged just in time. What was that? Where did it come from? Landing on a floor with a black and white checkerboard design and broken fences at the edges, Hana took up a defensive stance whilst turning to her assailant – it was the same Witch, albeit of average human size and the snake was a chain-whip with razor-sharp rims instead of a sword. Charging in with no intention to stand indolently by, outmatching the knights in terms of speed, Hana quickly blocked a few strikes with her tonfas before performing a parry, driving her feet swiftly into its stomach with strength that could crush a wall. However, it wasn't enough to inflict a stagger and the Witch immediately struck back with a shield viciously swatting Hana's face. Cutting her arm, kicking her away, pulling her back in for more punishment, the relentless Witch showed no sympathy to its opponent as the Magical Girl cried out in agony, unable to fight back before being stomped to the ground by a metal foot.

The Witch was about to execute its foe…

Its wings took flight, gaining significant height before plummeting back down.

This would be the end…for inexperienced Magical Girls.

Hana, on the other hand, wasn't one of those inexperienced individuals.

"**_Ekuripusu Tān_****_！_**" =("**_Eclipse Turn!_**")= Screaming a command at the top of her lungs, the words echoed wildly throughout the realm as the platform was demolished by the Witch's feathered shield, eliminating the girl. Where there should be blood, none could be found. Where a head should be seen rolling, a rock took its place. Behind the ruler's back, its adversary suddenly launched a dynamic punch directly into its face, having phased through its being prior to the death sentence. Stunned and off-balance, Hana yelled at her enemy as she continuously swung each kick after kick into its hardened body and plunged each jab after jab until the Witch began to crack under the pressure – it was time for the ultimate finisher. Surrounded by an aura of azure flame once again, Hana diverted it into her right arm, concentrating the very energy until it felt like it was about to explode. "**_Hissatsu Waza: Bikku Ban SUMASSHUUU_****_！_**" =("**_Special Technique: Big Bang SMAAAASSSHH!_**")= Throwing her arm directly towards the Witch now guarded by its trusty knights, a large magical seal pulsating with life projected itself in front of Hana and bursting out of it was an enormous translucent blue fist. The armoured enemies were no match against this otherworldly force and in a doomed attempt to survive, the fallen angel attacked with its chain-whip. In the end, the menace shrieked in horror at its own demise, disintegrating into masses of black vapour until there was nothing left to speak of.

The nightmare was over as a strange foreign noise faded away in the background, the world gradually melting away before Hana and Lorina's eyes as they returned to the forest in the same exact area in which they left – it was almost as if none of the events ever occurred; it was all a fantasy in the mind.

"She won…" Lorina knew better, however. She knew it was real, there was no point in denying it at this point. She had already seen so much, experienced the taste of magical conflict. "Hana beat the Witch! Yay!" Running to Hana's side as the girl exclaimed with delight, she tightly wrapped her arms around her friend. "Hana, you did it! You were su…su…"

"Sugoi…？" =("Amazing…?")= The Magical Girl corrected Lorina's sentence as she laid tiredly on the patch of green grass, her lungs out of breath and uniform damaged as well as blemished in her own crimson blood.

"Yes, that's it!" Little Liddell was unable to contain her happiness at the sound of her Japanese friend's kind voice, her amber and aqua coloured eyes meeting Hana's own of loving hazel.

"Kohaku-chan、hora。" =("Kohaku-chan, here.")= Hidden beneath her left palm as it opened was a familiar object, an extraordinary black egg with an equally dark frame balancing on a lone pin. It actually appeared similar to the egg that aggressive red Puella Magi took. "Kore ga Gurīfu Shīdo。" =("This is a Grief Seed.")= Hana explained, inhaling another lungful of fresh air before continuing. =("It is a form Witches take when they are beaten. It's safe, so it won't wake up.")= Taking out a jewel attached to her oversized ribbon on her chest, it flashed with a blinding light, transforming into a Soul Gem – Lorina was marvelled by the mere fact that adornment alone was in fact a Soul Gem. Swimming inside the interior of the dim Gem were particles of black grain, flecks that were soon drained and absorbed into the Seed, further blackening its already shadowy appearance. For Lorina, it was somewhat confusing seeing it for the first time. For Hana, her Soul Gem twinkled with renewed life, now clean and beautiful again.

The two had enough adventure for one day – it was time to go home.

"Hana…" Lorina suddenly spoke up, starting a new conversation whilst dragging the Magical Girl off the ground. "I just remembered something: What did you wish for?"

"Fufufu…" Hana gave out a sinister laugh, her eyes narrowed and fixated on the young person. "So。Re。Wa。Naisho yo。" =("That. Is. A. Secret.")=

"Aww… No fair." Mirroring what Hana had done before venturing into the portal, Lorina pouted and crossed her arms not out of irritation, but out of disappointment.

Hana simply giggled at this sight, providing her the encouragement she needed to pat the girl's head ever-so-softly. "Kohaku-chan wa kawaī~" =("Kohaku-chan is cute~")=

"Can we just go home, now? It's getting dark." Little Liddell pointed out as the sun in the distance had now descended half-way to the other side of the planet, the blue sky slowly converting into the colour of memorable orange.

Hana willingly agreed, preparing to transform back into her usual wear so they may walk back without drawing any unwanted attention. Abruptly, she froze into place, her extra ears twitching with anxiety – Hana's keen senses had detected something hostile...from behind. "Dare da？！" =("Who's there?!")= Twirling on her heel, the girl caught the threat a few metres away within her sight. Instead of facing it with a confident expression, Hana was unexpectedly frightened.

It was a normal human being, a tall civilian with everyday features.

He had seen Hana, a Magical Girl originally thought fictional.

He had seen the dark side of this Earth, his knowledge could cause a potential uproar for all unaware.

Hana was dumbstrucked, the secret side of her life was revealed and she didn't have a solution to solve it. Everyone in Japan will no doubt try and meet her when given the chance.

"It's him!" Lorina immediately exclaimed upon seeing the person, much to Hana's puzzlement. "Hana, that man over there saved Anna, Mary, Ichibey and my life back in London when a Witch attacked. He's really strong, too!" Excited about his reappearance, Lorina Liddell took a step forward as she kept her hands behind her back, concealing Hana's only dagger. With eyes lit up and lips forming a warm smile, Lorina conversed with her courageous hero. "Excuse me, Sir. How did you find-"

"ABUNAI！" =("WATCH OUT!")=

A familiar sound rang into her ears as the world flashed before her eyes, her mind suddenly emptied of thoughts and ideas. Little by little, her senses returned to discover mud on her body, having somehow ended up on the green earth. Standing over her was Hana, her teeth gritting and eyes burning with aversion as she reached for the dagger, tossing it towards the man in a heated manner. Quickly directing her attention to him, the sharp object struck something in his hand - a large calibre handgun which shattered as if it was seemingly composed of glass. Unfazed, the individual extended his other arm to summon a handgun of shadowy colour as he took aim again, determined to pull the trigger and send a bullet flying through the girls' hearts.

"Majikku？！" Reacting in disbelief to his ability to conjure weapons, Hana quickly grabbed Lorina by the waist as she leapt into the distance to dodge an incoming shot, an explosive bullet that destroyed the very patch they were just on. "Inposshiburu！" She exclaimed in English. "Kimi wa honmono no _「__Mahō_ _Shōnen__」 _ka？！" =("You're a real _'Magical Boy'_?!")= The mysterious male remained calm and silent to her question with no interest in exchanging dialogue, why was he dead-set on trying to kill them? Keeping their distance as the killer reloaded his lethal weapon, Hana placed Lorina back on the ground as she monitored the threat marching towards them ever-so-slowly. "Rorīnaーchan、nigete…" =("Lorina-chan, run away…")=

"Wha?! But-!" Lorina, dreading the possibility the girl in front of her may die, tried to voice her opinion on the matter. Before she could even begin to explain, Lorina was abruptly stopped.

"Hayaku！" =("Hurry!")=

There was no way she could win against him in her current condition, she could barely stand as her entire body trembled. Lorina wanted to help; save her from Death's hold and get her home.

What was she to do?

What could she do to fight alongside her friend once more?

She couldn't - that was the undeniable truth the girl had to inevitably sink into her mind.

Left with no other choice but to obey Hana's decision, Lorina Liddell ran into the opposite direction as fast as humanly possible, fleeing for her very life as the icy breeze raged across her ears. The leaves of the trees rustled, like people mocking her lack of courage with a roar of laughter, and her frail heart pressing against her chest produced beats that were more powerful than the last, each one a feeling of sheer regret.

A resolute voice echoed loud and far…

The sound of metal clicked without emotion…

A clash between genders was about to commence…

Hana's recognisable speech was the last thing Lorina could hear…

_"_Kimi no aite wa watashi da、Mahō Shōjo Kisaragi ・ Hana！" =("I am your opponent, Magical Girl Kisaragi Hana!")=

If only Lorina Liddell, a typical young girl of this world, was a Puella Magi of Justice…

"Ikuwayo、Nazo no Otoko！" =("Let's go, Man of Mystery!")=

**-=/XI\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~MINUTES LATER...~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\XI=-**

"Hana…" She shouldn't be doing this, it was suicidal without a doubt. Running in head-first despite being fully aware of the danger, she continued without stopping. Stupid, idiotic and absolutely selfish, little Liddell forced herself to turn back, defying a strict command voiced by the Magical Girl. She could hear her, identifying Hana's agonising cries of extreme pain and the terrifying sound of gunfire as the auburn-haired girl approached. Where was that heroine of Japan? Why couldn't Lorina Liddell find her in these soon-to-be-dark woods? A sudden cry and collapsed tree caught Lorina's interest, her mind consumed by the bloodied image of Hana as she laid incapacitated on the grassy floor. "Hana!" Making her way to the girl's battered body, an imposing figure kept a steady pace as he advanced towards his challenger with the Puella Magi's stolen pair of daggers in hand. Lorina didn't want to know what could have turned him into this heartless killer, all she knew was that this had to stop right here and now.

Standing in front of her injured friend, the survivor of London spread her arms wide with a single-minded goal to become Hana's shield. "Stop it!" Lorina shouted in defence, her eyes gazing into the mage's dismal eyes of coloured brown.

"Rorīnaーchan、naze？" =("Lorina-chan, why?")= The fallen girl asked. =("I told you to run!")=

"You're my friend, Hana. Friends don't leave others behind, they look out for them!" She said from her heart, knowing that this was the right thing to do. It was Lorina's responsibility to keep her alive, she would accept it and not run away. It was her choice, nobody else's – she would prove herself to Shibey if it meant becoming a Puella Magi. "You have to wake up, you're not yourself! You're possessed by a Witch's Kiss!" She exclaimed to the approaching individual with a random idea, her will undaunted by his tall stature. "You saved me from the Black Beast, remember? You killed it with your own magic powers when Anna and Mary couldn't. Please… Remember me! Remember London! REMEMBER THE GOOD YOU DID!" She screamed as loud as she could at the person, her eyes shut and teeth gritting. Anna said Magical Girls could not be affected by a Witch's Kiss, but she never mentioned anything about Magical Boys so they must be susceptible to it. With each passing moment as silence suddenly fell upon them in the woodlands, the sound of footsteps stopped. Opening her eyes bit by bit, Lorina noticed the man had came to a complete halt, his sharp equipment dismissed as they fractured into tiny shards of reflective glass – Lorina Liddell had done it again, she had saved Kisaragi Hana's life twice on the same day… "See, Hana? He was just possessed by a Witch's Kiss, that's-"

…or so she initially thought.

The many fragments of unknown material reformed and merged into one with unimaginable haste, its handle firmly clutched and dark barrel instantly pointed to the unsuspecting target.

The last thing her sensitive ears could hear before the trigger of destruction was pulled…was the sound of distant thunder.

**-=/XII\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Α - <span>EYES OF THE UNKNOWN<span> - Α  
><em>**

**_~SOMEWHERE, SOMETIME…~_**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\XII=-**

Darkness had finally fallen, the wind was as calm as ever. The city below came to life with a spectacular display of lights, a sight that never grows old. "Magnificent." Standing at the edge of a tall building was an individual clad in the blackest of armour, his eyes hidden beneath the helmet examined the many people far below him, his thoughts pondering. "Fate has elected her to be the next candidate, it seems. I am quite sceptical about this one." Raising an arm fitted with a heavy gauntlet, his individual fingers were flexed before closing to form a tight fist. "It matters not, I suppose. She is the least of our concerns if she flourishes lest Shibey has chosen poorly. But alas, that rarely transpires. Would you not agree…" With each step as he turned around, loud clatter of metal emerged from the source. Gazing directly to the other end of the rooftop, the knight's unseen left eye shone with an ominous violet light. "…_Amaterasu_?"

Relaxing with legs kicking the air and long thick tails swinging side to side, the individual concealed by the expansive evening did not reply. Playful and reserved, the only thing the silent person did with bright crimson eyes and pointy ears as the police sirens echoed throughout the night…was smile blissfully.

* * *

><p><strong>=)<strong>Ω<strong>(=**

_MEN..._

_THEY ARE NOTHING BUT EGOTISTICAL PIGS._

_I HATE THEM._

_IF IT WASN'T FOR THEIR GREED, THEIR ARROGANCE AND NARROWED MINDS FOCUSED AROUND SELF-GAIN, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED.  
><em>

_THEY TOOK EVERYTHING I HELD DEAR TO MY HEART: MY FRIENDS, MY HOME, MY FREEDOM.  
><em>

_THEY BROUGHT THIS UPON THEMSELVES.  
><em>

_THEY DESERVE TO UNDERSTAND THE PAIN; THE TORMENT OF PUELLAE MAGI.  
><em>

_IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT...  
><em>

_IT ALWAYS WILL BE.  
><em>

**=)**Ω**(=**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\*/\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~End of Chapter 03…~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\\/*\/\/=-**

**Author's Notes:** If you have scrolled all the way down here just to read what I have to say, then shame on you! Get back up there and read your way down!

Anyway, Chapter 03 -Part 2/2- comes to an end! I was orginally going to reveal how the fight took place, but I decided to push that back to _**'Chapter**_** 3.5'** which will explore Kisaragi Hana's past and her battle against the _EVIL_ man of mystery! It will be shorter, hopefully.

Now who were those strange two individuals at the end, I wonder? Who could they be referring to? (Unless it too obvious, then you'll know who they are talking about.)

Be sure to leave a professional review so I may learn from any mistakes I may have made in order to improve~! I wonder if I did that fight sequence between Hana and the monsters/Witch correctly? I hope it wasn't bad or anything.

And I am so sorry, NoblesseOblige! I had no choice but to keep that man in this story! The whole 'males having powers' is tied to the main plot! Please forgive me! I can assure you that the story will mainly revolve around the girls as they are the main focus of this Arc. The _**'Guilty**_**_ Departure'_** Arc, I mean. My goodness, I dislike using the word **_'Arc'_**, it looks weird with a _**'C'**_!

By the way, Hana is based on Makoto Nanaya from Blazblue, just in case you didn't know.


	6. Magia Life: Cowardly Default -Part 1-

**Author's Notes:** Turns out I didn't need a number for this chapter, so I left it out to give myself more freedom. You will also notice it has its own title instead of a numbered chapter.

By the way, honorifics will be used in this chapter - a LOT. I couldn't find a way to translate their meaning whilst keeping the story going at a steady rate so I just left them alone. I also removed the brackets from the dialogue spoken by Japanese characters for chapters such as this ONLY. Hopefully, it looks better.

Almost forgot: ENGRISH! ENGRISH EVERYWHERE!

I should also take this time to address a few things related to the recent reviews: Yūki Aoi and Kitamura Eri are named after the seiyūs of Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka, respectively. The fictional group _Magica Quartets_ is named after the group that created the show. (Aside from SHAFT) The reason why Tomoe Mami is an idol is because the idea is based off a particular event in the PSP game. Finally, _Chichin Pui_ is a typical Japanese magical stock phrase, nothing more and nothing less.

I should also mention I have a habit of making references/cameos about a LOT of stuff in my story. TRY AND SPOT THEM ALL IF YOU CAN!

This chapter was completed on 25/03/2013.

Reviewed by _

-{**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_'Puella Magi Madoka Magica'_**, the **_'characters' _**or any of the**_ 'settings'_**. All rights belong to SHAFT and the staff members.}-

**-=/\/\*/\/\=-**

* * *

><p><strong>Puella Magi ga Gotoku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-=\*\/=-**

="Kisaragi-san, can you answer this equation for the class, please?"= Saotome-sensei inquired with a sincere smile, pushing the loose glasses back into place between her eyes.

="Yes, Sensei."= Standing up from her seat and marching towards the digital whiteboard, the student grabbed a pen-shaped device to interact with it, writing down the sums and calculations for the required answer. Planting the pen back to where she retrieved it and spun on her heel to face the pupils, the entire class of 2nd years soon applauded her effort, seemingly stunned by her intellect – Kisaragi Hana welcomed it with a cheery grin.

="Well done, Kisaragi-san!"= Sensai praised her student with much optimism, her hands clapped together. Making her way back to her seat, the school bell suddenly rang aloud with a familiar set of chimes. Eager to leave just like her fellow classmates, Sensei gave out one last announcement. ="Everyone, remember to study hard for tomorrow's lesson – especially you, Nakazawa-kun."=

="Y-Yes, Sensei..."= The boy in the front row named Nakazawa answered nervously with edgy eyes, a lone sweat rolling off his temple.

With everyone stood up before their identical tables, the students of Class 2-B gave a bow of respect to Kazuko Saotome-sensei before grabbing their belongings and leaving with plans for the afternoon.

="Kisaragi-san, can I speak with you for a moment?"= Sensei voiced her intention to the ponytailed learner, stopping her from walking out the entrance after folding her seat and table back into the integrated floor just like the others have done.

="What is it, Sensei?"= She asked with an open mind.

="Some people have been reported missing for the past few days, including Tsukuba Yō from Class 2-C."= The adult informed worriedly as she crossed her arms, rubbing the jumper's pink sleeves. ="Be careful if you are walking home tonight, I would be very upset if I lost a promising student like you."=

="Don't worry, Sensei."= Hana assured, pushing her own pair of round glasses back into place as the ceiling's white light reflected off the lenses. ="I'm always with my friends, so I'll be fine. See you tomorrow!"= With that said to the light cherry-haired individual after waving goodbye, the young girl left the glass-built room and soon the entirety of Mitakihara Middle School to bathe in the bright yellow sun.

It was time to do whatever she desired - she was free.

"Furenshippu taimu！"

* * *

><p><strong><em>={SOUL'S MONOLOGUE #01}=<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't always a Magical Girl, did you know that?<em>

_I used to live a normal life with friends - we got to laugh, talk, have fun, and tackle the hard things in life._

_I remember them like it was just yesterday._

_But that's all they will ever be, now - memories._

_Everything changed on that day, my view on the world twisted beyond recognition._

_My friends gradually changed..._

_Their personalities gradually changed..._

_My life gradually changed..._

_My name is Hana, daughter of the Kisaragi Family, and this is my story._

* * *

><p><strong>=<span>Magia Life Gaiden<span>: Cowardly Default=**

**_-The Relentless Little Red/We Will Survive!-_**

**_-Part 1/2-_**

* * *

><p><strong>-=II\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~201108/04~_**

**_Ψ – EYES OF THE ASTUTE – Ψ_**

**ᕙFIVE=MONTHS=PRIOR=TO=YGGDRASILᕗ  
><strong>

**[AFTERNOON]**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\II=-**

="Hana-chan, you've got some cream on your cheek."= The town was bustling with life - the sound of chatter travelling through the air, the busy cars coming and going on the streets, and a cool breeze raging past the girls' ears time after time again as Hana promptly wiped her face with her own uniform's sleeve of creamy-white colour. ="You're the smartest in our class, but you carelessly eat like a chipmunk. Can't you try and treat food with a little respect?"=

Walking side-by-side with her slightly tall friend, Hana shot back with a truthful statement in a foreign tongue, feeling insulted. "Nōbadīzu pāfekuto。" Her mouth was stuffed with bread bursting with a tasty chestnut filling as she chomped it down into tiny bits. Finished after ingesting it down her throat, her hand quickly reached into her navy-blue school bag, pulling out another piece of bread as it shone with a golden-brown colour.

A tiresome sigh was suddenly heard; with fingers running through a long silky hair of crimson and cars passing by on the road, an opinion was sorely expressed. ="No matter how long you practice, it's not going to get any better."= She said as if her mind had heard the language over a thousand times. ="Hana-chan, you should stop and find a new hobby. You're just embarrassing yourself."=

="But I like speaking English, Ayame-chan."= Gulping down the delicious food from her hand, thoroughly licking her lips in satisfaction the next, Hana continued. ="And it _is_ getting better!"= She claimed, her honest attitude seemingly ineffective in convincing Yayoi Ayame. Gently straightening her back with arms positioned onto her hips, Hana's hazel eyes pierced into the berating soul as she pouted. "Mai ingurisshu isu guddo。"

This, along with her confident posture, was met with an extensive sigh that lasted for quite some time - 13 seconds to be precise. ="I give up."= Ayame admitted in defeat, her head hung to the side.

"Win！" Wearing a victorious grin over her face after an intense day after day verbal battle about the English language, Hana vigorously leapt into the air to punch the faraway sky before landing back on solid pavement. At the same time, a sudden set of chimes rang at the sound of a door squeaking away as it moved, catching the two's attention from behind. As soon as they turned, they came face-to-face with a well-known student from school. ="Ah, Senpai!"=

="Ooouaahh!?"= Spooked by an unexpected voice, the teenager jumped in surprise with eyes wide and hair of cyan-colour swaying in reaction to the wind. ="Kisaragi-san?! Yayoi-san, too?!"=

="Good afternoon, Miki-senpai."= Greeting Miki Sayaka with a respectful bow, Ayame presented a heart-warming smile to her senior, comforting her frightened soul. ="What are you hiding behind your back?"= With her mind gripped by a peculiar box poorly hidden away from curious blinking eyes, Ayame asked ever-so-kindly.

="Ehehe, w-well..."= A sweat trickled down the brow; her voice stuttering away without uttering a single proper word - she was suspiciously nervous for some strange reason as she began to gradually lean away from the observant 2nd years.

(Hmm... I wonder what Senpai is hiding?) Cautiously watching the girl's abnormal behaviour, Hana thought to herself with arms folded. (The content inside that box must be _very_ important if she's not going to tell us. Maybe I should-) Before she could finish her train of thought, a sudden outcome emerged that was almost as swift as a feline.

Sayaka had just turned tail and ran.

However, she was immediately stopped in her tracks after taking only a couple of steps.

="Miki-senpai...?"= Standing before her were 4 girls of similar age, their uniforms identical and a symbol of Mitakihara Middle School: Creamy-white blouses with puffed shoulders and long sleeves that ended with white cuffs around the wrists. With an average-sized crimson bow adorned to the chest area, a short-length divided black skirt with checkered white lines and long stockings of the same colour on the legs with shoes of brown worn on their feet, the 4 gave off a very formal impression. ="Why were you running?"=

="It might have something to do with that box, Elise-chan."= The student next to her pointed out, her glossy-lime hair reflecting under the sun's ray of warmth.

="A _box_? Why would Sayaka-senpai buy...?"= Another girl in the group questioned aloud, her finger placed on her chin.

Turning to her companion with lush long hair of lavender tied in a pigtail fashion, Elise spoke with an answer. ="Komachi-chan, I think Miki-senpai-"=

="Don't tell me...!"= The person called Komachi gasped a moment later, her hands concealing her mouth in realisation. ="Did someone propose to be your _boyfriend?!_"=

="Wah, I feel so jealous!"= At the back, one particular person with hands flat on her cheeks squealed in pure happiness, her golden eyes shimmering at the thought of a boy winning over Senpai's heart and soul. "Hāmonī！"

="Wait a moment, it's not like that!"= Quickly waving her hands side to side in an effort to deny such a ridiculous accusation, Miki-senpai's spirit to fight against this battle of idea after idea was beginning to dwindle - there was no way she could win all by herself. Grumbling, Sayaka had little choice but to reveal her secret after dropping her arms, seemingly lifeless to all as they dangled. ="It's for-"=

="-bidden Love?"=

="YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"= The conversation escalated pretty badly in a short amount of time... Out of nowhere, Ayame had just uttered a phrase that could sever bonds of friendship. It was a phrase that should never be expressed out in the open. Despite this, Hana giggled out of guilty pleasure - beholding Miki-senpai's embarrassing red face was simply to-die-for, figuratively speaking.

The party of 4, on the other hand, appeared to have taken it a little too personally.

="Th-That means...!"= Komachi's chest tightened, her hands pressed against her beating heart.

="...Miki-senpai..."= Adding to the sentence a second later, Elise shockingly gazed at her senior.

="...is in love..."= Claire, with a personality that was usually quiet and gentle, also contributed alongside her friends.

="...with her childhood friend..."= And finally, the once high-spirited Hiyori of shining yellow, now transformed into an motionless being, spoke with hollow words.

="..._MADOKA-SENPAI?!_"= All at once in unison, the girls suddenly screamed at the top of their lungs, recoiling back in horror in the process - their minds were unable to grasp the image of both Miki Sayaka-senpai and Kaname Madoka-senpai holding hands, sharing a kiss and going beyond the level of just being friends to...an _everlasting couple_.

Feeling the need to pitch in the fun, Hana added her thoughts on the growing situation. ="Senpai with Kaname-senpai? Isn't that a bit dangerous~?"=

="Aaaargh! You're all wrong, wrong, WRONG!"= Reaching the limit of her tolerance, Senpai answered the loquacious bunch as she scratched her head in absolute frustration, unable to stand them any longer. Gradually finding the time to subside her exasperation, she took in a deep breath as the 4-sided container was presented in all its splendour. ="I've bought this for Sakisaka."=

(Sakisaka...?) Familiarity washed over Hana as did the wind, the name ringing through her mind and memories like the feeling of being close to an active bunsen burner - she had heard that name before. Compelled to ask out of clarification, the young girl pushed her spectacles back into place. ="You mean _Sakisaka Fuminori-san_ from Class 3-A?"=

="Mm-hm."= Senpai replied in agreement, her welcoming smile returned as if it had never vanished.

="Are you buying Sakisaka-san a present because you like him?"= Straight to the point as usual, Elise rubbed her hands anxiously behind her back. ="Are you going to show us what's in the box?"=

="I..."=

="Are you not going to show us?"= Senpai was hesitant to answer as Elise tilted her head, waiting.

="I'm only buying this for him so he can give it to Madoka."=

(Isn't that just an indirect form of Forbidden Love?)

="To tell you the truth, I'm kind of jealous."= Senpai admitted out of the blue. ="When I see Madoka with Fuminori, I feel like I should share my feelings with someone I care about as well: Secrets, holding hands, being happy together..."= All of a sudden, she stopped as she quietly muttered under breath, her eyes shifting rapidly between the group and pair of 2nd years, refusing to continue. ="Sorry, I have to go. It's getting late."= With nothing but silence following from there and a concentrated gaze to the concrete pavement, Senpai began to walk away with a disheartened look, her troubled mind locked away.

="Ah! Sayaka-senpai was right! It _is_ getting late!"= Exclaiming in astonishment as Komachi monitored her wristwatch, the other 3 gasped with concern. ="Sorry, Hana-chan! Ayame-chan! There's a special sale for a limited edition figma bundle of the Magica Quartets by Max Factory! We'll see you two tomorrow!"= Surrounded by an aura of glee, the girls beamed before making a mad dash to the Shopping Mall, their determination burning with a youthful passion.

="Hana-chan, I need to leave too. Koro-chan will be waiting for me."=

="Can I come, too? I want to give Koro-chan is big hug again~~!"= Hana requested, her hazel eyes seemingly gleaming with desire. ="I'll call Okā-san and Otō-san so they know where I am."=

Ayame gave out a brief chuckle, her hair ever-so-active to the breeze. ="Be gentle, understand? You almost choked him last time."= She reminded with a bitter memory from 2 weeks ago, one that was as fresh as yesterday's routine tasks of gaining knowledge.

="I understand~~!"= Bursting with the recurring sensation of excitement, the girl nodded as she pulled back a smile to reveal her lustrous teeth.

The clouds above with the bluest of skies beyond was beginning to fade in favour of pale orange, a flock of birds souring past with the weather finally dying down until only the feeling of solitude had engulfed the town - evening was about to make its foreseeable entrance. Gradually marching away from the accessory shop, Kisaragi's interest slowly turned her head in the direction of the sun, perplexed by a phrase only she had curiously heard. These were Senpai's final words accumulated from events only she came to experience before disappearing into the golden horizon, an emotional thought upsettingly expressed through a low whisper:

="_...just like Hitomi and Kyōsuke._"=

**-=/III\=-**

* * *

><p><strong>[EVENING]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-=\III=-**

="Koro-chan, how is this~?"= The hand moved with a soft and elegant touch, progressively shifting from the shaggy neck to the velvet back where the spinal cord resided. ="What about here? Do you like it~?"= She asked with a gracious grin and loving eyes as Koro-chan's only response to this caring treatment was the powerful sound of heavy panting and an affectionate kiss to Hana's cheek. ="Kyaa! Don't do that...! You're going to get my glasses wet, heehee~!"= Perpetually licking the friendly girl, despite her harmless plea, his tongue began to make its way down her neck little by little, tickling her into a state of delight.

A playful companion like Koromaru the Shiba Inu was simply too much fun to resist.

="Koro-chan, it's time to go home."= Ayame notified her pet as she caressed his snow-white coat with a gentle stroke, causing the loyal dog to bark in agreement while gazing back from Hana to his owner with eyes as red as flames.

="It's amazing how smart Koro-chan is!"= Hana remarked, currently evident by his skill in shaking her hand. ="I wish he could speak Japanese, it would make him more adorable~"=

Night was approaching ever more... Having taken a long stroll around Mitakihara Town with the dog on a leash, the trio were prepared to depart and march back to their respective homes for tomorrow's crucial lesson.

However...

Something was out-of-place, the air around them felt contaminated by what could be described as the dark feeling of malice. It's presence alone was seething into the surrounding area; carefully digging their tendrils into the minds of energetic teenagers - somebody was observing them from afar. The sound of the beating heart pounded against her chest was akin to a drum, nervous about what was to come as Hana's eyes widened after peeking over her own shoulder. A single glance was all she needed to identify the watcher coming into view under the lamp post's spotlight; from the dead of night, he was the least among many she had expected to meet. ="Junpei?"=

="Iori Junpei from our class?! What is he doing out here?"= Placing her sight upon the person with a black cap as Ayame exclaimed his name, Koro-chan began to growl towards him with hostility.

(Junpei's hand...) There was something smeared over his fingers along with particular shady droplets of liquid, leaving a foreboding trail behind him that could frighten all whom come across it. (Is that _BLOOD?!_) A wide grin was plastered over Junpei's face, apparently ecstatic about something as he tilted his head back to gaze the unlit sky. This wasn't like him, his charming smiles were always friendly and frequently accompanied by joke-like comments to lighten the mood - this smile, however, had _'cruelty'_ written all over it. Hana could feel it in her guts.

Without warning, the jester of their middle school immediately turned away from his fellow classmates, his legs dragging the body away whilst shambling side to side almost zombie-like. ="Ayame-chan, let's follow him."= How could he not see them? He was practically standing right in front of them, but his conscious was seemingly vacant. Giving chase alongside her friend and reliable companion, Hana masked herself behind a wall before peering into the corner, keeping her composure under control. (Junpei...) The tension in the atmosphere thickened with the aid of time, her blood boiling with anxiety as her eyes narrowed - Junpei wasn't alone.

Exposing themselves by the dozen, men and women lumbered around in a manner similar to the student. Their destination: An old warehouse surrounded by many more in design.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing...

Hana knew some of these people, she even helped them in town from time to time. The more she witnessed this ominous gathering, the more it pained her for such an image to be burnt into her retina.

="Hana-chan, we should call the police."= Ayame suggested, her fears surfacing. ="They're trained to handle problems like these; we're just children, we'll only get hurt."=

She was right - they were children with unrealised futures, flowers that have yet to fully blossom. There was so much they have yet to achieve and potential death was just across the road. Seeking professional assistance at this point was the most logical step, any other solution would just lead to pain and suffering. (That's...!) She leaned forward with something caught within her field of vision, her hands shivering with dread - some of the men were carrying liquid cans, each probably large enough to support at least 20L. She feared for the worst. ="By the time they arrive, it would be too late."= Marching away from her cover, Hana tightened her fists as the sound of the beating heart intensified. ="I'm going to try and stall them. Ayame-chan, stay here with Koro-chan."=

Before she could follow the groups of zombies, her wrist was suddenly gripped by a familar warmth. ="Don't...!"= A voice rose with trepidation. ="It's too dangerous!"=

="Ayame-chan, please..."= Turning her head to the worried girl with a loving white dog in her trembling hands, Kisaragi Hana's lips curled back for a tranquil grin. "Birību。" With a phrase uttered in English, Yayoi's grip gradually lessened in seconds. (Now!) Taking this opportunity to yank her hand away from her friend, the glasses-wearing student ran with all her might to the warehouse, having no intention to turn back and cower in the shadows without bringing back proof of her soon-to-be-obtained accomplishments - she hoped this was the right thing to do. If it wasn't, then this would become one of the worst decisions she had ever conceived.

Hana was not far from the truth...

The steel shutters were closed tight; locked from the inside with seemingly no additional method of gaining entry. The unwavering girl carefully examined her surroundings - these types of warehouses had glass windows slightly above the average height of a regular-grown person, meaning she could climb in. However, smashing the glass would alert the cult to her presence, Hana could not afford to lose the element of surprise. Luckily for her, there was already broken glass just around the corner, including a set of makeshift-stairs assembled from wooden crates. Hana widened her eyes to this perfect coincidental scene alongside a quiet whisper in English. "Rakkī！"

As the wind pressed against her cheeks, shifting the ponytail over to her shoulder, Hana's inner voice went over the recent plan produced from the superb mind.

**#1:** Infiltrate the cult's hideout.

**#2:** Conceal her presence from the enemy's line of sight.

**#3:** Put a stop to their nefarious plans, whatever it may be.

**#4:** If the situation escalates beyond her control, retreat with her life.

It was as simplistic as boiling a cup of noodles, but it was easier thought than done as Kisaragi Hana reflected on her actions; a powerful chill suddenly invading her heroic spirit in the cover of eerie black.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all.

(WHY DID I JUST DO THAT?! I should have stayed with Ayame-chan...!)

Fright sank its eager fangs into the misguided child of Japan, thirsty to drain her pool of courage dry until not a glimmer remained. Hana had failed to take into account a fatal complication in her equation, an obstruction that would hinder her progress as well as cost a precious life - the window was out of reach. There were no nearby objects to interact and reposition without giving away her presence within this decaying warehouse of old. Even the entrance itself was out of the question, its steel handles bound by thick chains and a padlock. There was no denying it, she was trapped. Escape was impossible.

(What should I do...? There's no way out.) She monitored the state of the situation whilst trembling behind a set of barrels. Beyond the midst of the crowd, their fingers twitching to act, a voice with a strong sense of authority echoed, reaching their obedient minds.

="Welcome, my friends."=

It was feminine, young and full of energy judging by the tone, but she couldn't see who it was. Hana quietly breathed in and out, setting her eyes on darkness casted by lunar rays of the moon - she had to get closer.

="We have been chosen to leave behind our lives, our bodies, to be accepted someplace wonderful: Eternal Paradise!"=

_'Paradise'_...? Hana wasn't convinced by her nonsensical preaching, this person may have escaped from the hospital and was probably suffering from some type of mental disorder. The girl was almost there, however, she just needed to close the gap a little bit more.

="Those who have sinned; those who have committed crimes...must be cleansed. We cannot enter unless we do so! Paradise invites only those who believe in our cause! Our righteous path!"=

The shadows were gradually growing with each passing second, providing more cover to stealthily sneak as Hana took a peek over a large wooden crate. A quick analysis was all she ever required for a ghostly night such as this to transform into a mind-blowing mystery. The person standing at the front with navy-coloured eyes and light brown short hair, her wild expression and dressed in a creamy school uniform now darkened by dirt belonged to someone familiar. Someone she knew...

Hana never knew such a sinister personality lingered within.

(Yō...?!) There was no doubt about it - it was Tsukuba Yō from Class 2-C of Mitakihara Middle School. The same Tsukuba Yō who supposedly disappeared without explanation. Hana was struck with horror by this revelation, her fragile being quivering ever more so. (Yō...is the cult leader?! That's...!) The girl around her age was overjoyed by her ideal with arms open as if to welcome the deities of light, awaiting to be liberated from mortal confinement. Hana thought to herself for a few moments, struggling to consider a new viable plan in favour over the original. Adding to it, if possible.

But, all of a sudden, she stopped. (Huh...?)

Up above the religious horde, there, stationed on the metal beams that supported the roof, was a peculiar animal. Was it a cat, a ferret, or some type of rabbit? It's colour coat and body were hidden from plain view by the shadows of the night, but its eyes were as clear as day. Those crimson orbs effortlessly pierced through the darkness, giving off a perturbing aura whilst observing the compulsive people...until it turned to her without warning, its sight locked onto Kisaragi Hana with terrifying interest like no other. The feeling of daggers staring into her soul felt almost appropriate enough to describe it.

Flinching in surprise, her mouth covered by her hands, legs shivering, Hana's own being refused to cease reacting to the creature of alien origin - it was fear on an entirely different level.

Unexpectedly, in that moment of great confusion, it was suddenly gone in the blink of an eye - vanished from reality. (What...was that?) As much as her mind demanded a logical answer, the black powder of danger began to ignite.

="My friends! The time has come! Commence the holy ritual!"= Amidst the dozen followers of regular people, 2 to 3 males proceeded to pour gallons after gallons of liquid over the floor, releasing a familiar fume into the air. Hana was correct, this lethal scent - it was none other than the world's most valuable resource: Gasoline. It was everywhere from the ground to soaking into people's clothing, their smiles were a clear sign of their minds gone mad. The student with the cap, Iori Junpei, had a lighter in hand and was eager to turn this place into a make-shift furnace.

Hana wouldn't allow it, not on her watch. ="STOP!"=

At the sound of her command, all motion ceased to be aside from one particular female, the leader of this insanity. ="Hana-chan, welcome."= Yō greeted with a calm and lethargic tone, her eyes dull. ="Have you come to join us?"=

="I'm here to stop you!"= She opposed the idea with hardened fists, her heart beating more rapidly after standing out into the open.

="Stop...me?"= She repeated with difficulty, as if she didn't understand the meaning of the phrase. ="Stop...me? Stop?! ME!?"= A cruel smile quickly formed on her face as she continuously repeated the same phrase over and over again, her voice gradually breaking down into a maniacal laughter. ="STOP ME?! STOP ME!? STOP-ME-STOP-ME-STOP-ME-STOP-ME-STOP-ME-STOP-ME-ST OP-ME-STOP-ME-STOP-ME-STOP-ME-STOP-ME-STOP-ME-STOP -ME-STOP-ME-STOP-ME-AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"=

="Y-Yō...san?"=

As if controlled by a simple flip of the switch, the horror-inducing laugh disappeared; replaced by a voice devoid of emotion. ="My friends..."= Announcing to her fellow members, their eyes and ears were drawn to the speaker. ="Our newest addition, Hana-chan, needs saving."= With another sinister smile pulled back and wearing a crazed expression, Yō directed her finger towards the newcomer. ="Save her."= At her command, the townspeople began to shamble ever-so-slowly to the point Hana could easily dodge them, but she was quickly taken by surprise at the sight of them dashing towards her. There was no time to avoid them, no time to flee as her body was pushed to the ground, her arms restrained - Hana was unable to fight back. As if the situation could not degrade any more, the clown promptly reached out and wrapped his hands around her windpipe, gripping and crushing it as he grinned, his strength increasing with every resistance as he continued. Junpei was completely under Yō's unbreakable influence.

At the sight of her life literally being choked out of her, Kisaragi Hana tearfully cried in sorrow.

="O...kā...san..."=

She would never find the chance to see her mother's smile again.

="O...tō...san..."=

She would never find another chance to hear her father's praise again.

"An...a...be..."

And she would never be able to see her cousin's face one last time.

(I'm sorry...)

However, the threads of fate continued on without a moment's pause, her inner fire yet to become smothered by the darkness of despair - Hana's struggle was about to take a turn for the worse towards a strange journey.

One by one, the men and women victims of a false promise began to utter the painful sounds of grunts and screams, their footsteps splashing against the dangerous fuel while backing away from their captive prey. Resonating throughout the building, striking anxiety into the people's hearts, a well-known and ferocious growl seething with resentment made its presence known. At the same time, rubbing her throat with concern whilst forcefully gasping and coughing for all to hear in unbearable agony as her vision returned bit by bit, a set of tears leaving her eyes, Hana heard footsteps approaching before they came to a stop - a gentle soft hand was offered before a voice rang out. ="Hana-chan, are you okay?"=

As a moment passed, Kisaragi Hana gazed upon the rescuer's eyes and as her strength slowly returned, she firmly grasped the hand with an added gratifying smile. ="Ayame-chan..."= She had never felt so relieved to be alive; to see a pleasant and reliant friend supporting her in times of need. ="Koro-chan..."= Standing his ground between the cult members and the girls was a white dog determined to protect both his adoring owner and playmate, his soul set ablaze.

="The police are coming, Tsukuba Yō."= Yayoi Ayame warned with Hana held close to her chest. ="It's not too late, give up now."=

="But it is, Ayame."= The leader shot back with a despicable glare as her fists tightened. ="I've lost everything worth fighting for; everyone I care for..."= As she continued to speak her damaged mind, tears of sorrow were quickly wiped away with her sleeves. ="You don't know what it's like to have someone taken from you by some girl pretending to be stupid just to look innocent, trying to charm her way into people's hearts, trying to cheat her way and get good grades! That stupid _faker _stole my Fuminori!"= The warehouse itself suddenly began to vibrate, its contents of crates and metal showing signs of movement. ="She doesn't deserve him! HE'S MINE-HE'S MINE-HE'S MINE-HE'S MINE-MINE-MINE-MINE-MINE-MINE-MINE-MINE-MINE-FUMIN ORI _IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!_"= At the height of her volatile temper raging out of control, the black shades spontaneously sprang to life; the world around them warping without sense or logic into an existence of mirrors and strings left afloat whilst the darkness merged with their deranged ruler.

Tsukuba Yō, the girl once thought ordinary by all, was in-fact the Mistress of Shadows.

="Y-Yō-san...!"= Hana called out to no avail, the magic-user's sickening great talons raised high in the sky before bringing them down with intent to kill. Flesh was swiftly torn, blood was gruesomely spilt and pain was deafeningly bellowed. This inhuman scream belonged not to the girls, but to none other than Yō herself.

Her monstrous arm was no more as it dissolved into the ground, severed by sharpened steel - Hana was bewildered by who this character was, her eyes wide to take in this incredible image. (No way...!)

The figure was clad in Japanese garments of old composed of various soft traditional violet and light violet fabric layers, the waist tied by a large sash dyed in a deeper colour ending with a ribbon at the front and possessing an average skirt with frills underneath to cover the naked thighs. The article on the upper body connected to the lower half had sleeves, albeit, too short to reach the elbows. The actual sleeves themselves were separate articles of long clothes hanging off the arms and connected to the shoulders via resilient strings of the same colour. Adorned on the feet were violet tip-toe socks that extended to the knee and the shoes were light flat sandals - it was similar to uniforms worn by females during the Edo period, but with a more stylish approach.

With a star-shaped gem of magnificent yellow brimming with cyan clipped firmly to the young warrior's hair and a naginata held in both hands, the figure took up a defensive stance against the now-unrecognisable Tsukuba Yō.

="Komachi-chan?!"= Hana exclaimed to the girl despite the present danger.

="Ayame-chan, Hana-chan! Stay back!"= Time was not a luxury they could freely waste in a situation as dire as this, the lives of many innocents were hanging in the balance. Or rather, _literally_ hanging from strings as the suspended horde advanced against their will. Immediately sprinting forward, Komachi summersaulted over them before perfectly landing back onto her feet, ending the dramatic display with a mighty swing of her weapon through the empty air. The sound of something thin soon snapped, their binds thoroughly cut as their bodies fell flat on the floor in a state of unconsciousness - all that occurred within a single heartbeat, a single incredible second. Yō was next...

Letting loose a threatening howl as she swung her massive black arm, shattering numerous mirrors as she did so, the shards were quickly launched at the sound of her next screeching cry. This ruthless attack, however, had little to no effect on Komachi. Her weapon was more than a match to counter it, reflecting them away with each rotation of the naginata at blinding speed. With an opportunity seemingly presented through her periwinkle-coloured eyes, the pigtail girl rushed head-first towards the menace whilst continuously fending off the remaining shards before proceeding to leapt into the air and deliver a lethal gift: A powerful slash across the Mistress of Shadows' head without a second thought.

However, all that seemed to be was but a false impression.

The attack itself unveiled something far sinister behind the curtains of darkness as Yō dropped lifelessly to the ground, something beyond this world of science - it was a nightmarish puppet of immense size dressed in a tattered kimono, its deep red eyes piercing through the hollow eye sockets. This thing was probably Tsukuba's own shadow, the _true_ self. Despite what was clearly in front of her, Komachi did not hesitate to kill it. She did not think, did not anticipate for any unforeseen consequences or even say a word. What mattered above all else was for the sharp tip of the naginata being held high in the air to be brought down swift and sure. In the end, before that abomination could make its next fatal move, the victor had already been decided.

The release of a final, horrifying scream from an exploding doll was their answer. Unnerving as it may be, it was an answer nonetheless.

The battle was won…but at a heavy price.

="Hana-chan!"= A distressed-filled voice echoed as the bizarre world that once enveloped the trio disappeared, returning them to the bleak warehouse. ="Hana-chan, you have to slow your breathing!"= Innocent blood was gradually trickling away from a wound on her chest and even though pressure was obviously applied by Ayame, it did little to stop the endless bleeding - Hana's complexion was slowly turning pale.

The tearful voice eventually reached the hunter of the dark as she quickly dashed to their side, forcing her spear-like weapon to dissipate into a mixture of light and violet petals after tossing it away. Taking a good look, the magic-user immediately identified the cause to Hana's injury: A stray glass from that earlier attack, now laid on the ground, had inadvisably embedded itself dangerously close to her beating heart. ="Ayame-chan, I need you to hold Hana-chan still. Understand?"= The worried friend nodded in agreement, not knowing what Komachi intended to do. ="_**Heal!**_"= Positioning her hands inches over the blood gushing wound, supernatural warm light radiated without explanation. A few moments had already come and gone, the bleeding supposedly should have been no more, but something was out-of-place.

="Komachi-chan, wh-what's wrong?"=

="My spell... It's...not working!"= The light from her hands increased in strength, becoming brighter and brighter as she gritted her teeth. ="Why isn't my magic working!?"=

="What do you mean, _'it's not working'_?"= Ayame fearfully asked.

="Hana's injury _isn't_ healing!"=

The weight of those words were almost as heavy as a set of solid bricks, crushing whatever hope Ayame had for her dying friend. ="But, you can use magic! There has to be something you can do!"=

="_It can't be helped..._"= Out of the shadows casted by the moon, a quadruped animal unlike any other entered. ="_That Witch's attack has the power to neglect Komachi's healing magic. Once it activates, the victim will soon die from blood loss. However..._"= It elaborated with a plastered mouth frozen in a smile. ="_You can save her from this fate, Yayoi Ayame._"= With a swing of its fluffy tail out of interest, the creature gazed into Ayame's soul.

At the same time, Hana carefully opened her eyes to the sound of a boy's voice, tilting her head towards the source. Upon laying her weakened sight on him, it was far from a boy...and it wasn't even Human: It's fur coat was white as snow, had abnormally long ears extending out of smaller auricles and, most irregular out of all, were its crimson eyes staring at Hana's own of hazel colour. They were almost identical to another set a few minutes ago. Her head turned again, setting her sight on a weeping friend communicating with the ferret. ="Me...? How?"=

="_That's simple: Make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl!_"=

Time was shortening for a life yet to experience foreign lands...

="Ayame-chan, you have to hurry! Make a wish, _any_ wish, to save Hana-chan!"=

Time was shortening for a life losing the ability to see...

="A wish..."=

Time... There was still time to stop her from speaking her mind; to prevent her from using it for Hana's sake. ="D-Don't..."= Hana uttered weakly, reaching out and grasping Ayame with a shivering hand. ="Don't waste your wish...on me."=

="But..."= Before Ayame could reason with her classmate at Death's door, Hana continued.

="I want...to save myself. I want..."= A violent cough of blood left her as it painted over her own arms, her health growing weaker by the second. ="I...want to make...my wish."= Koro-chan, her favourite dog, walked up to her with a miserable face, whimpering in response to Hana's blood-stained hand resting flat on his cheek. ="Ever since I found him, I tried...to nurse him back to health."= A fond memory from weeks passed flashed before her eyes, a loving moment shared by few. ="I...wanted to let him go when he was ready, but...he kept coming back."= The world was transforming into a blur, causing the people in her eyes to become near-indistinguishable. ="I realised he had grown...attached...to me. He was always waiting for me to...come home. I...grew to love him...as he grew to love me."= With tears freely trickling along her face from the reminiscence, Hana took in one last breath of fresh air before her time expired. ="I'm...ready."=

="Kyūbey!"= Turning to her acquaintance, Komachi called out to him.

="_I suppose you qualify. Hana, what wish will make your Soul Gem shine?_"=

="Kyū...bey...?"= Hana repeated the odd name, her mind set and answer prepared. ="Kyū...bey... I wish..."= At the back of her mind, she knew this would go against the cycle of life and death. She would be some kind of zombie brought back from the grave if she went through with it. ="...to be...like my squirrel - healthy...and...strong."= But here and now, Kisaragi Hana would risk her existence on it. She needed more time to live out her life - enough to be with her friends and family like every other day. Time would be her heart and each beat would be the seconds ticking away...

="I don't want to die..."=

...even if it may be _borrowed_ time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>={SOUL'S MONOLOGUE #02}=<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I was given a dilemma:<em>

_Either become a Magical Girl and live to see the light of day...  
><em>

_...or die with regret, knowing I would be missed._

_I was cold; I was scared._

_I thought it was all a dream, an illusion to trap me in my memories from reality._

_To me, there was no difference - they were one and the same.  
><em>

_From that day onward, my life would become a living nightmare._

_One I would never wake up from..._

_...ever again._

**-=/\*/\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Part 1<strong>__**/2 End-**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>-=\\/*\/\/=-******

**Author's Notes:** Oh, yeah! The Mobage cast is here and they are wicked!

What was that? You DON'T know who they are?! What kind of fan are you?!

If you were wondering: Yes, I am splitting the chapter AGAIN. Once I've finished the other half, I will upload it and present to you all some more juicy Mobage characters! Also plot-related elements, that's important too.

I hope explaining this character's side of the story was written right, otherwise I may fall into despair about how dreadful I am and how I suck at writing in comparison to other people here.

This chapter's references/cameos are: _**'Persona ****3', 'Persona 4', 'Max Factory'**,**** 'Blazblue********'****, **'****Saya no**** Uta' and 'Final Fantasy'**_**.**

I REALLY should replace that cover for this fanfic with something original. Just plain, blue, glass doesn't seem eye-catching enough.

Now if you'll all excuse me, **Bioshock Infinite** is calling me.


	7. Magia Life: Cowardly Default -Part 2-

**Author's Notes: **I'm still alive, for those who are wondering.

Here's the last part to Hana's gaiden. This chapter contains more fighting than I have ever written before. Good thing they are not pointless.

Hard to believe I'm saying this, but I'm out of Beta-Readers. Oh, boy... This is going to be difficult. Would anyone care to take up the title and help me out?

This chapter was completed on 30/05/2013.

Reviewed by _

-{**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_'Puella Magi Madoka Magica'_**, the **_'characters' _**or any of the**_ 'settings'_**. All rights belong to SHAFT and the staff members.}-

**-=/\/\*/\/\=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puella Magi ga Gotoku: The Story So Far…<strong>_

**_Under the lunar gaze of one unsuspecting night, a gathering of familiar faces unfold before two young girls:  
>Kisaragi Hana and Yayoi Ayame - the latter seeking to alert the authorities, while the former determined to enact the role of a heroine.<br>_**

**_Each playing out their respective roles towards a common goal, the leader of a fanatical group bent on ascending to Heaven called **_Tsukuba Yō_**,  
>tries to murder them with the power of darkness. However, she was soon thwarted and met certain defeat at the hands of Komachi,<br>a girl with the ability to wield magic._**

**_Despite claiming victory for themselves, Hana received a fatal wound near the heart and with Komachi unable to magically heal her, she would  
>eventually die from blood loss. From the shadows, a kind creature not from this world presents an irrefutable offer that can save a life to Ayame,<br>an offer quickly taken up by Hana herself to escape the cold clutches of death._**

**_A miracle was granted on that day, the girl reborn as Puella Magi Kisaragi Hana._**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\*\/=-**

* * *

><p><strong>=<span>Magia Life Gaiden<span>: Cowardly Default=**

**_-The Relentless Little Red/We Will Survive!-_**

**_-Part 2/2-_**

* * *

><p><strong>-=IV\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~201108/05~_**

_****Ψ – EYES OF THE ASTUTE – Ψ****_

**[MORNING]**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\IV=-**

Drip, drop, was the ever persistent pattern of rain knocking on maiden's window; the sun vanished from hanging clouds above. Calm was the air touched by artificial scent, yet faint were the whispers of feminine-quality secluded in sleep. Where routine governed all, that time of day would repeat once more to the young: Wake up, attend school, interact with friends, then return home. Many were constant and many had variables. Rarely do lives participate in extraordinary scenarios; rarely does the life of one extend beyond the boundaries of the norm.

Feasting her short-sighted eyes on scenery dulled by the weather of gloom, the adolescent stretched both arms and legs while opening her jaws wide for a tired yawn. ="...a dream?"= She questioned drowsily. Haunting nightmares were but a bane to the human mind as Kisaragi rubbed her eyes, stunned by morning's wake. Precious memories would wash under the eroding sea, mutating until only the unknown forced its way to the surface - not an ideal source for inspiration.

In the midst of her train of thought, Hana's eyes gradually drifted down to something weighing on her legs. It was light, cute and had a fine white coat, but where it came from was a complete mystery. All of a sudden, its tiny eyes shot open as it slowly stood up on all 4, revealing its scarlet irises. ="_Good morning, Hana._"= Without the need to move its lips, the cat spoke. Hana could only return the gesture with a nervous chuckle.

="E-hehehe... G-Good Morning, Kyūbey."=

Like a worm in soil, the name lingered within the mind, laying dormant until his presence alone pulled the trigger of remembrance. It was all rushing back:

Scene...

Scent...

...and the frightful feeling of death.

What was thought to be a dream had in-fact transpired in reality.

Hana's attention slowly wandered off again, her interest caught by a tiny shimmer originating from the table, a mystical egg emitting a brilliant light.

="_That is your Soul Gem. Remember to always keep it on you, Hana._"=

It was her's to keep: Her gift, contract, and proof of her newfound potential. Today would be the start of a brand new day.

**-=/V\=-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AFTERNOON]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-=\V=-**

="Kyūbey, what kind of characters are these? They don't look Japanese."= The obsidian ring worn around her finger was cold like any other. Its shape was simple, but embedded with a lone crystal brown gem.

="_The meaning behinds those runes have been lost for many generations._"= Perched on Hana's shoulder and employing the usage of his tail as a comfortable scarf, the magical cat answered in regards to the foreign symbols etched onto the item's surface. ="_Even I can't decipher them__._"= This reply left the girl tilting her head in great disappointment.

The rain endured with seemingly no end in sight, the weather becoming heavier alongside the passage of time. Students of various age departed from Mitakihara Middle School, accompanying classmates of the opposite gender, as they conversed under their umbrellas. Signs of love were fluttering in the atmosphere - some hearts beated with affection and some hearts broke with rejection, an obstacle to the ever-challenged youth.

="Hello, Hana-chan."= From the entrance behind her back, a soft voice called out to her attention. In turn, Kisaragi quickly spun on her heel, meeting Elise. ="Hello, Kyūbey."= Also greeting the cat on Hana's shoulder, the young girl gave a pleasant smile.

="_Good afternoon, Elise._"=

="Eh? Elise-chan, you can see him?"= Students whom casually walk by would ordinary fail to perceive Kyūbey and simply continue on with their business, preventing the secret of magic from being exposed to the world in the form of a talking animal. Elise, on the other hand, could clearly see him, which meant 1 thing.

The young girl nodded in response to Hana's query as she extended her hand, revealing an identical item in both shape and size to the eye. ="I'm a Magical Girl, too."=

="When...did you contract?"= Curious, Kisaragi provided another question, eager to learn more.

="Umm... I don't remember."= The girl with maroon-coloured hair lost herself in the sea of memories for a moment, her eyes sealed. ="A year ago...maybe."=

="Oh..."= It was clear to Hana that Elise could not offer a definite date, and continuing this particular conversation would only become sour in the end. It was time to change the topic. ="Uh, Elise-chan, where's everyone else?"=

="Hiyori-chan and Komachi-chan are cleaning the classroom. It's their turn today."= The Magical Girl informed. ="Claire-chan is repacking the musical equipment and will have to visit the Infirmary later."=

="And Ayame-chan's doing something personal..."= The schedule of all 4 lives had been lined with responsibilities - an overall common day for middle scholars such as themselves. ="So...it's just us 3, then?"= Abruptly, out the corner of her eye, something interesting was transpiring.

="H-e-e-e-e-y, Chido-tan!"= Marching from the hallway of this glass-building, an enthusiastic and familiar voice caught the busy mind of another student. ="Look, I know you're mad, but I really have no idea what happened yesterday! One moment, I was going to meet you and then all of a sudden, I'm in a pitch-black warehouse with Yō and some other people."= Explaining to the best of his capability, Junpei rested his hand on the listener's shoulder as he gazed deep into the person's eyes. ="It's the truth!"=

This honest description, no matter how believable it may be, was met with a saddened frown - one that was soon followed by an answer delivered through means that could be understood without the need for words: An almighty fury known as a _slap to the cheek_. ="Idiot."= With a scoff, Yoshino Chidori promptly walked away from the clown without regrets, never looking back.

="Ahhh, come on! Don't be like that!"= Immersed in anguish spreading from his chest, Junpei desperately reached out to his one true love, unwilling to cut loose the bond they had forged. ="Look, I'm sorry. Alright? I'll do better, I promise!"= It was fate that drew these two individuals together, and it was to be misfortune that would drive them apart.

Before his words could touch upon her tender ears, Chidori was already long gone - a bad end.

The feeling of compassion stirred as Hana pushed her spectacles back into place, unable to witness a man drown in his own sorrow any longer, even if it may be the same person who attempted to murder her. "Torajidī？"

="Uh...?"= Wiping his bitter tears clean from greyish eyes, Iori replied back in a calm manner. ="Oh, it's you, Hana-chan. What was that you just said again?"=

Eager to state the word once more, Hana repeated the phrase with a cheerful grin. "To-ra-ji-dī？"

Junpei didn't react nor did he understand the language, his face puzzled.

="Hana-chan said _'tragedy'_."= In the midst of the conversation, Elise entered and assisted in translating the word.

="Uh... Yeah, looks like it."= He nodded, his cheeks pulling back a smile to conceal his damaged pride.

If Kisaragi knew anything about aiding in soothing another's pain, it was the use of encouraging words. The intellectual maiden had the perfect phrase for the soul. "Bān yō doreddo ando rīchi auto tō yō rabu。"

="What?"=

="Hana-chan said-"=

"Bān yō doreddo ando rīchi auto tō yō rabu！" Hana quickly repeated before Elise had the chance to spoil the moment.

="English isn't my speciality, remember?"=

="I forgot~"= She giggled, her face flushed in embarrassment. ="_'Burn your dread and reach out to your love'_. You're not going to give up. Are you, Junpei-kun?"=

="Well..."= He pondered the thought as he gently stroked his goatee. Before he could voice his opinion on the matter, both Hana and Elise began to provide dialogue after dialogue of support to convince him, taking turns as they did so.

="Winning her heart again is an unavoidable battle, Junpei-kun."= Hana said first, followed by the soft spoken Elise.

="Wrong decisions will lead to mass destruction, Junpei-kun~"=

="Living with determination is what you do best, Junpei-kun."=

="The path is still open, Junpei-kun~"=

="If you don't act soon, the path will close, Junpei-kun."=

="Take deep breaths, Junpei-kun~"=

="Believe in the power of the heart, Junpei-kun."=

="Sky's the limit, Junpei-kun~"=

="Junpei-kun!"=

="Junpei-kun~"=

Each time the man's name was uttered did it patch the holes in his depressing soul; fuelling his ever-growing desire to be close with Chidori. His false grin soon disappeared, replaced by a variation that was both pleasing and genuine. ="Ahahahaha!"= Bursting in a fit of joy, Junpei took his time to wipe away another set of tears rolling from his eyes. ="Thanks, girls! I'm starting to feel better, already!"= He exclaimed with excitement in his tone, adding warmth to the atmosphere. ="Now I know I have to face Chido-tan again. Guess that's the beauty of destiny."=

Iori Junpei, a young man whose heart was once tainted with misery, had returned true to form - his original persona reconstructed from ashen sands.

="By the way, Junpei-kun. How's Yō?"= Hana asked out of interest, her glasses sliding out-of-place before being pushed back.

="Still in hospital."= The man answered. ="The doctors said she's in a coma, so she's not going to wake up anytime soon. Other than that, she's fine. Hasn't lost a limb or anything."= He jokingly stated as he adjusted his cap. ="Anyway, this Ace Detective's got to run, girls! See you two, later!"=

="Remember to smile, Junpei-kun~"=

="I will!"= A smile, a farewell wave of the hand, and a flirtatious wink at Elise were the last things the maidens witnessed while the jester ran like the wind - love was certainly a powerful element, especially when subjected to the young.

The maroon-haired friend was somewhat saddened by his sudden departure. ="The Ace Detective is gone..."=

="Everyone always call him the Ace _'Defective'_ because of his personality."=

="They are just jealous."= Elise said with a grin, seemingly mesmerised by the charismatic Iori Junpei, a student of Mitakihara Middle School.

As the rain continued to spread despondency throughout the land and the clouds becoming ever-so-darker, the wait both Hana and Elise had to endure eventually rewarded them with the late arrival of 4 teenagers. ="Sorry we're late..."=

"Yū āru reito！" Hana exclaimed in English as she huffed in annoyance, her arms crossed.

="What kind of thanks is that?! I save you from a dangerous Witch and you treat us like criminals for being late? Hmph, maybe I should've-"=

="Calm down, Komachi-chan."= The golden-haired girl interrupted and advised before presenting a civil bow to Hana. ="We really are sorry, Hana-chan. We had a lot of things to do."=

The hazel-eyed student, employing a narrowed glare, did nothing but sigh as she lowered her guard, the feeling of regret swarming within for raising her voice towards the Magical Girl, her saviour. ="I'm...sorry, too."= Hana sorely expressed, an apology met with a smile from Komachi.

="It's okay, Hana-chan."=

When the heavy rain gradually weakened and soon subsided in favour of sunshine's yellow rays, silence fell upon them. ="Claire-chan, are you okay?"= Hana asked, the lime-haired maiden absorbed in utter bliss: Those green eyes closed from view and hands pressed against her own smooth cheeks blooming a lovely pink were enough for subtle hints.

="Madoka-senpai's touch was wonderful~"=

That sentence alone was enough to flood the excellent minds of students with multiple ideas, thoughts that were each devious and mischievous in their own little way: Madoka revealing a secret side to colleagues in intimate ways, everybody's favourite Senpai burning her playful personality into their fragile souls, Kaname sharing herself with the body of another - everyone in the group shockingly screamed in union. ="WHAAAAAT?!"=

="I think she's talking about Madoka-senpai's skills as a nurse."= Out of the rest, the only person unfazed by Claire's misunderstood compliment was the self-composed Elise, always making sound and sensible judgments while smiling to lighten the mood. Her clarification quickly took effect.

="Speaking of Senpai, there she is!"= Redirecting everyone's gaze by the point of a finger from Komachi, the ever-so-popularly pinkette of Class 3-A made her presence known to all as she marched down the crystal hallway, beaming with delight whilst surrounded by fans and friends alike. Adorned in the school's formal uniform and blue bag in hand, the celebrity with short pigtails tied in red ribbons took in the various love letters and expressed her gratitude, the kind voice of Kaname Madoka dissipating and becoming inaudible to the Magical Girls.

"Byūtifuru！" Hiyori exclaimed at this captivating image with eyes gleaming like stars.

At the same time, Hana, Ayame and Claire also spoke their thoughts on the drama playing out before them, unable to contain the overwhelming glee within. ="She's so cute~~!"= Elise, however, merely nodded in agreement. As quickly as the scene transpired, the crowd silently dispersed, leaving nothing behind - not even Madoka-senpai was present anymore.

The wind howled from the entrance, stirring the memory of 1 particular individual. ="Hana-chan, I just remembered."=

="What is it...?"= She asked with curiosity.

="I have something to show you..."= Ayame reached out with her hand, splaying the fingers apart for Hana's eyes to bear witness to not a typical item such as a chestnut, but a small, dark halo-shaped accessory from a world beyond the norm.

Kisaragi simply looked on in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong><em>={SOUL'S MONOLOGUE #03}=<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Yayoi Ayame never told me her wish...<em>

_...but she assured it had nothing to do with me._

_I was glad - glad that she didn't waste her wish._

_The 5 thought it would be a good idea to take me to a park..._

_...and train me to fight Witches._

_By the time we got there, the sun had already set._

_But it wasn't the darkness that frightened me..._

_...it was the horror lurking within._

**-=/VI\=-**

* * *

><p><strong>[NIGHT]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-=\VI=-**

Still was the windless black day, the clock striking the hour of 11, as lamps implanted on paths shone through like torches - beckoning hope to linger. Not even tiny leaves of green could be heard rustling as the yearning concept stayed and danced under the pale moonlight. Preparations were complete, the park belonged to them but for a brief moment. Time was of the essence. ="Concentrate..."= The Soul Gem glimmered with a spellbinding colour of brown in Hana's palm as she followed Komachi's instructions, a lone sweat trickling down her temple. ="Imagine yourself being enveloped by a bright light, your body becoming lighter than air. Imagine yourself reaching out to the core, grasping and unleashing the magic with your mind."= Her eyelids squinted, her mind focused, the girl did just as her friend said with teeth gritting, but nothing extraordinary happened. There was only the aura of dissatisfaction. ="Umm..."= Komachi was unsure as to how she should interpret this unexpected outcome, her teeth chipping away at her own thumbnail. ="This wasn't supposed to happen."= She stated out of confusion. ="Me, Hiyori, Elise and Claire all transformed without any problems, so..."= With a finger on her chin and eyes gazing the stars, Komachi thought about it for a second. ="Ah, I know! Kyūbey, is it possible Hana-chan's Soul Gem is broken?"=

="_No, no..._"= Sitting on a nearby bench while observing the girls with beady red eyes, the Magical Cat answered with a blunt reply. ="_The fault is coming from Hana's subconscious._"=

="Her...subconscious?"= Komachi gazed back at the girl struggling to summon the power of magic, seemingly unable to understand the Messenger's words.

="_On the outside, Hana is trying to release her powers. But deep inside, Hana's subconscious is preventing that from happening._"= He explained whilst licking his paw like an ordinary cat before rubbing it on his head. ="_Unless the issue is resolved, she will not be able to transform into a Magical Girl._"= Now using his hind leg to scratch an unreachable spot, the feline remained silent throughout the scenario, seemingly awaiting for the lavender-haired girl to take action.

She then placed a finger on her chin again, her mind lost in thought with ideas, until finally 1 caused her eyes to light up. =I've got it!"= She announced aloud. ="Hana-chan, try shouting catchphrases like 'MAAAAKE UP' from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon or something!"=

Hana was completely baffled by that recommendation, her mouth gaping open - to scream words from various animated shows at the top of her lungs would be undeniably embarrassing, especially when she had to do it in front of her friends in the middle of night. Shaking the troubling thoughts away, Hana embraced the moment at hand with confidence and will undeterred. ="**_Pirika pirilala popolina peperuto!_**"= She called out to the bright stars in the sky, a phrase from a particular Anime revolving around troublesome witches. However, only the laughter of wind befell her unsuccessful endeavour, fuelling nothing but the fires of Kisaragi's temper. Growling in frustration at her current predicament, she went on to chant yet another fictional spell, clinging to the possibility that it would work. ="**_Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!_**"= In the same vein as the previous attempt, nothing came to fruition. Irritated, Hana began to shout incantation after fictitious incantation until the transformation into a Magical Girl was attained.

="_**Pampuru pimpuru pam pom pum!**_"=

="_**Pulitto! Pararin ririkaru parapora magikaru!**_"=

="_**Pastel poppuru poppin-pa!**_"=

="**_Mahari kumaha rita yanbara yan yan yan!_**"=

"_**Chenji feisu！**_"

"_**Shugā、shugā、rūn! Majikaru rūn！**_"

"_**RERĪZU！**_"

"_**METAMORUFŌZE****！**_"

10 incantations were declared for all to hear; all 10 reduced as fuel to feed the scorching flame. At the same time, Hiyori kept track as to how many were said, counting each 1 towards her hands per finger. ="Waaaah..."=

Standing next to the seemingly alarmed girl, Elise uttered a single word to reflect her friend's state of mind. ="Nostalgia?"=

="All the catchphrases are from Animes I've seen!"= The yellow-haired student shouted before announcing the titles in the corresponding order in which the phrases were said. ="Troublesome Witch Doremi, Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan, the Angel of Magic Creamy Mami, the Star of Magic Magical Emi, the Idol of Magic Pastel Yumi, Sally the Witch, Miracle Girl Limit-chan, Sugar, Sugar, Rune; I think that _'release'_ is from Cardcaptor Sakura, and _'metamorphose' _is from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!"=

="It seems Hana-chan and Hiyori-chan have something in common."= Komachi remarked, her cheeks pulling back a delightful smile. However, at the sound of a cricket chirping away at the night, the grin suddenly overturned, her gaze focused on a bungled maiden as she muttered. ="But...none of them are working. If only there was some method to help her-"=

The peak of one's temper was about to be reached, one that was about to explode into an all-out fury. Her eyelids narrowed into a sharp glare, her chest beating ever-so-quickly, before directing the spirit's deteriorating aspiration through her passionate voice and into the alluring Soul Gem. ="_**TRANSFOOOORM! ! !**_"= It echoed throughout the nocturnal forest; sending shivers down the spines of companions around her - a light unlike any other was summoned from jewel in hand.

Gasping - that was the only reaction the girls had to show at the sight of a blinding miracle.

Beating in the dissipating gale of supernatural origin was a blanket of fabric draped over the body, the soft hood worn over the head. Revealed in plain sight on the chest of the single large sheet was a type of long muffler depicting a mysterious runic inscription of unknown meaning and strapped to the arms outside the garment's openings were metallic guards with a flawless shine. Confusion was written over her face as Hana examined her newly-produced uniform, twisting and hopping in fascination before tapping with the tip of her leather shoes onto the floor - the entire colour scheme was that of red and accents of light brown.

What was beneath such an astonishing outfit had yet to be known, but Kisaragi Hana cared not as she beamed with exhilaration. ="I did it! I'm a Magical Girl!"=

="No way!"= Komachi, struck with awe by this spectacle, flinched ever-so-subtly. ="Just saying _'transform'_ works?!"=

="You look so cute, Hana-chan~~!"= Drawn to the addictive bait called cuteness, the poor soul widened her eyes, seemingly unable to control her excitement as Hiyori gave out an adoring squeal.

="A brighter shade of red? A lot of people seem to appreciate that..."= Amongst the group, Claire was somewhat sceptical about Hana's choice of colour, her head tilted to the side.

="Red is the colour of a hero, Claire-chan."= Elise said to the girl with honesty, aided by a smile. Claire, turning to the young friend, did the same in return.

The night slowly began to settle down, the wind gradually building, but then Ayame noticed something abnormal on Hana's back, hidden under the cloak. ="Hana-chan, what is that on your back?"=

Puzzled, the glasses-wearing Magical Girl glanced over the shoulder, taking in the sight of a small, but protruding, hump on her rear. Steadily raising the cover, revealing detail after detail of chestnut brown and black streaks, the mysterious protuberance was ultimately presented in all its splendour. There was only curiosity in the girl's mind as it stirred, and in that moment of absolute shock, it swayed to the side.

Everyone naturally cried out, intoxicated with glee. ="HANA-CHAN IS A SQUIRREL~~! !"= Before Hana knew it, her friends immediately ran up to her, exchanging comments between themselves whilst admiring the adorable cushion-like tail.

To be surrounded by friends was a comfortable feeling...

To be complimented for possessing a magical limb as part of her spine made her heart beat with warmth...

However, at the end of all wondrous stories, unimaginable spite would loom on the horizon - happiness was not meant to last.

The surrounding foliage of towering trees and grassy paths began to twist and turn before the very eyes of young teenagers, the air coming ever-so-foul. The black sky eventually melted and disappeared, phasing in and replacing it was an expansive overhead dome that slowly encased its prisoners, poisoning them with the vile concept known to all as fear. Feeling the chill crawling down their backs, they worryingly studied their eerie environment composed of human remnants from ages past - their flesh stripped clean, leaving behind nothing but bones.

That was not the end of this nightmare...and without warning, a ghostly scream wailed, grabbing the attention of all 6 adolescents as a mountain of bone awakened from the very surface, its colossal presence alone enveloping them in shadow. The girls looked hard with beads of sweat rolling down their temples, their muscles seizing up in reaction to this unsettling mass. Bizarrely, all the skulls, mandibles, rib cages, joints and fingers suddenly began to move, shaking violently of their own accord. At the height of this terrifying grave that housed the restless dead, the remains burst open, scattering them throughout the dome, as hidden deep within was a sharp tail shimmering at an azure blaze engulfing a skeleton, the frame itself great and thick to the point it may not fracture. The fingers slowly articulated, rolling back to form hardened fists before flailing its arms wildly, instilling anxiety into the hearts of all whom may have heard its petrifying roar - the all-powerful serpent sought for prey most amusing.

="Wh-What's a Witch doing here?!"= The minds of everyone were unable to process their current situation that should not have taken place - it was unexpected; they were unprepared. ="Why didn't our Soul Gems detect it?!"=

Flashing red akin to the colour of blood did the hollow eyes reveal, the devil drawn to a speaker stained with panic and distress. Snarling with intent, the long tail grafted with an unblemished blade gradually raised high above before bringing it down at speeds faster than the naked eye could perceive - Komachi would be its first victim under this hellish night, but the undead failed to account for 1 minor detail: She was a Magical Girl...and Magical Girls were not so easily slain. Sparks flew in the blink of an eye, the blade barred from tasting human flesh by a naginata. ="...too...heavy!"= The now-transformed heroine struggled against its inhuman strength, her legs about to give way, unable to force the immense limb back. All of a sudden, a flash of light came out of nowhere, striking the menace with a bolt of lightning as it recoiled in pain and surprise. With the blade momentarily retreated, Komachi was relieved and out of breath, her appreciation expressed through a thumbs-up. ="Nice save, Claire!"=

A nun stood where the saviour originally was, her habit robes were of black, the inner frills white as well as the wimple around her neck, and the veil worn on the head was also black save for a white band. ="Everyone, transform!"= Lifting a rod of brass into the air, the leader of the Magical Girls declared with undaunted determination. Enraged, the demon swiftly brought its hand down before the girls could comply, its sharpened claws eager to dig into them. Quick on their feet, everyone immediately leaped into the air to evade the incoming giant attack, including Claire. This act consequently revealed not traditional stockings or socks worn on her legs, but a yellow stripe garter-belt ornamented with a single white ribbon concealed beneath - she was, oddly enough, unfazed.

Letting out another furious cry at its foes, the fires emanating from its body erupted into an unstoppable furnace, a sign of its growing temper, and promptly unleashed a devastating flame of blue out of its jaws to all who may be caught in it. The Magical Girls did their best to elude it using whatever tricks they had up their sleeves, finding the opportunity to even transform, but it was only after regrouping did they realise its intention - it was isolating them from Elise. All they could do was scream for her now, their path obstructed by walls of inferno both high and low. ="ELISE-CHAN! !"=

Descending ever-so-slowly from the air in this life-threatening trap, the timid young girl focused her gaze onto her checkered skirt as she pushed it down, the updraft trying to raise it up. At the same time, the atrocity devoid of mercy set its burning sight on the distracted girl, keen to see 1 such as her to burn into a black crisp; to hear her scream in pure agony. Opening wide the jaws of Hades and released was a tremendous fiery blue on an innocent, the gates to Heaven would prepare for another guest's entry - the poor soul was doomed. However, despite the approaching fury that would soon engulf her heart and soul, Elise was unusually calm. The girl nonchalantly turned to the Witch, her mind seemingly oblivious to the impending crisis that sought to kill, as the only thing she did in response...was steadily raise her hand, as if to reach out to it, and uttered a single phrase. "**_Schützen_****_。_**" The flames of disaster, a most deadly weapon, effortlessly swallowed her whole, snuffing her life away like a lit candle. Yet, there she levitated, undeterred and unharmed.

That attack was not enough to vanquish her; it would never be enough to quell the almighty existence of Magical Girl Elise of Mitakihara as the remaining azure blaze dissipated into nothingness, the school uniform substituted by leather-based and fabric-based articles with no name. Comprising of tiny hexagonal shapes, the impenetrable energy sphere faded at a whim, a weak breeze of supernatural origin swayed both the web-patterned skirt and simple purple short cape of royal shade whilst Elise raised a finger towards her nemesis' burning skull, her arm covered in a loose sleeve of the same colour tied by a buckle around the bicep while surrounding the wrist was deep yellow with black web-patterns, before proceeding to chant with indifference. "**_Wässern_****_。_**" At the sound of the Germanic language, a sapphire sigil of considerable size pulsated with life. Expanding to dominate the upper half of the dome, a gift to this lair of gloom was delivered: A welcoming torrent known to humans as a downpour.

The bright blue flames were beginning to wane, the rain washing away the gathered sins, leaving nothing behind left but the naked bones of a savage berserker. Anger seething within, its eyes locked with whom it loathed so much. To be bested by a maiden of magic was sheer humiliation as it roared once more. Elise, a special girl with incredible talents and a large leather-brown head-wear giving off the impression of twin hanging ears, was a true witch - the embodiment of traditional folklore itself.

="Everyone...!"= Prepared to dispense justice upon their foe, the heroines gripped their distinctive weapons, eager to finish this battle once and for all in one fell swoop. ="...it's time for an ALL-OUT-ATTACK!"= At Claire's decisive command, everybody launched a combined assault against the abominable Witch of Japan.

It was now or never...

Komachi threw herself forward before springing into mid-air, and with a naginata in hand and another summoned to her other hand, she yelled for attention as she brought them down. "**_Pa-eob Beulleideu_****_！_**"

Running her fingers through a series of strings attached to the golden heart-shaped lyre with gentle grace, Hiyori's amber eyes shot open, shining with resolve. ="_**Dissonance's Song!**_"=

The diamond jewel secured on the tip of the brass rod gave off a faint sky-blue shimmer, the gem crackling with a certain element. ="Violent storms of Nature, I invoke your name!"= Dancing along its smooth surface, the electricity of a 1,000,000 volts gradually travelled through the rod and quickly up her left arm before being discharged in the form of an overwhelming barrage of volatile bolts. "_**Sandaja！**_"

Elise, aided by magic to remain afloat, gestured the Witch's inevitable defeat. "_**Zerstörung。**_" The air itself suddenly became thin, a fleck of white snow slowly glided past her cheek until more occupied her space - the Magical Girl had called forth an immense icicle from the mind...and her intent involved fatal impalement with a hint of anguish.

Inexperienced as they were, both Hana and Ayame took the risk of attacking instead of standing idly by. With 6 against 1, the odds were in their favour and loss was but a thing left forgotten.

Clashing metal, restrictive strings, deafening lightning, freezing spear, heavenly light and the power of a 1,000 squirrels, the monstrosity of the human race screamed at the inconceivable pain. It struggled to fight back against the tiny maidens, swinging its claws to desperately kill at least 1, and in that moment of confusion, the Witch was no more.

Charred and damaged...

Lifeless and silent...

That was all that remained with countless bones scattered across the now-wet dome, marking its untimely demise.

Victory, after a long battle against evil, was finally theirs to claim.

="Haah... Haaah.. Haaaah..."= Falling onto her knees, Komachi's body was rendered exhausted, her pair of long weapons disappearing into a mix flurry of light and flowery petals. ="We did it... Haaaaah..."= She huffed and puffed again, seemingly unable to catch her breath. ="I thought we were _really_ going to die for a second..."=

="Me...too..."= Pressing her hand firmly against her chest as she stood, Kisaragi was also tired. ="I never knew...Witches could be so...scary."=

="It's...normal, Hana-chan."= Hiyori replied, her clothes made entirely of soft yellow fabric, save for the rubber boots of orange colour, were drenched from the rain. ="Elise-chan...are you all right?"=

Steadily gliding back onto the ground with purple tip-pointed shoes on her feet, Elise gave a sigh of relief as she nodded in agreement.

="Elise-chan is a very powerful mage."= Ayame complimented with interest, her attention turning to the leader. ="Did you train her, Claire-chan?"=

The girl shook her head in response. ="Elise-chan is a natural. When I first met her, I was shocked by her speciality in summoning magic."=

="Claire-chan and I fought one time; I won."=

="Now, now, Elise-chan. I merely forfeited the battle, meaning nobody won."=

="You gave up because I was stronger, Claire-chan~"=

="Not this again..."=

The magic of laughter gradually transformed the miserable atmosphere into a comprehendible one, their smiles and hearts binding them together to strengthen a bond of undying friendship. Hana, watching them with delight, saw that despite the lurking dangers in Witch Hunting, the light of happiness could still be found no matter how deep the black depths of despair may be. Would she and Ayame fit in, she pondered? If not straightaway, the 2 would work hard to uphold justice and to earn their place - to live a double life, 1 ordinary and 1 secret, would be a challenge worth participating. ="Claire-chan, it's getting late. We should head home, now."=

The leader of the group nodded, but before they left, she had something particular in mind. ="Girls, let us celebrate today's victory with a cheer!"= She suggested with enthusiasm, her hands clapped together. Without hesitation, everyone agreed in union as they formed a circle in preparation. Counting down from 3 to 1, the group cried. ="BANZAI! BANZAAAI! BANZAAAAAI!"= With each round of applause and a giggle of joy, their arms were raised high into the air.

The battle was won, but the war between light and darkness was far from over.

It was time to leave; say goodbye to this sodom dome forever. ="Strange..."= However, curiosity quickly caught Claire's mind, and at the same time, she was disturbed. ="The barrier is still active."=

She, as far as everyone else could tell, was correct - this prison had yet to collapse into oblivion, despite the Witch's defeat. The haunting atmosphere lingered, the torches continued to burn and the luner rays could not penetrate the lair. Hiyori shivered with dread, her soul being invaded by anxiety. ="We're not...trapped...are we?"= Silence was the only answer to her question as she held the lyre close to her heart, grasping it ever-so-tightly.

="Hiyori-chan, don't worry. I'm sure we're-"= Hana reached out to her distressed colleague, trying to shield her from the feeling of confinement. In the midst of their unforeseen predicament, a bone rolled towards them. Frightened, everyone immediately turned their attention to it and, to their disbelief, noticed the pile of remains moving. It pulsed like a heartbeat, again and again. Swallowing her fears, Hana volunteered to inspect whatever it may be. Taking it step by step as she gradually closed the distance, the novice readied her pair of metallic arm-length tonfas, holding them close to her head. After taking one final cautious step, all motion ceased to be, the tension generated from the source vanished into the void. She leaned forward, scanning for any possible life to no avail. Lowering her guard and releasing a heavy sigh, Hana looked to her friends with assurance. ="...it stopped."= Oddly, they did not take this news lightly. Written on everyone's faces was the sign of horror, their eyes wide and mouths open as they shouted. The girl couldn't hear them, unable to determine what they were saying, but she was able to understand one physical action: A straight finger - they were pointing at something behind her. Confused, Hana slowly turned to see what they were warning her about, but as soon as she bore witness, everything fell apart.

Her body was throbbing with pain, her ears ringing with a noise that muffled all sounds. ="Ha...chan..."= She couldn't register what was happening, her eyes struggling to stay open. ="_**Healing Melody!**_"= A warm light blanketed her being, washing away whatever injury she may have received as her sight returned. ="Hana-chan!"= Leaning over the Magical Girl was a person wearing a frantic expression, har hands grabbing onto Hana's shoulders as she persistently shook her. ="Wake up! Wake up! !"=

="Hiyori...chan...? Wha- Ow!"= A stinging sensation sent a sharp message through her nerves, her left arm seemingly unable to heal as it bled. Looking around, Kisaragi Hana came to the realisation that she had been thrown across the field, backhanded by the cold touch of skinless bones.

It was a legless lifeform, its arms long and larger-than-average body cloaked in tattered robes of the blackest shade as it levitated in mid-air. It was watching them, gazing into their souls with a skull of a full-grown goat and empty eyes - it was a shinigami, a God of Death. ="Damn you...!"= Charging in head-first towards the threat, the brave Komachi leapt into the air, pulling back her spear for a horizontal swipe. A fatal impact was delivered, the blade cutting deep into its enemy. Unexpectedly, it was not the creature whom became the receiver, but the assailant. A scream echoed, one that belonged to Komachi as Death seized her by the throat, holding her hostage before the Magical Girls whilst brandishing a skeletal scythe that was once its former tail.

Desperate to rescue her, 2 girls stood forward, their courage undaunted by its staggering burst of speed. ="Ayame-chan, you must distract it!"= Issuing an order, the recruit complied with a nod, her sword and shield prepared as she approached diligently. ="Spark of calamity, heed my-"= Stopping in midsentence, Claire was suddenly attacked without warning, the Death God having hurled Komachi towards her, colliding them together as they fell across the floor.

="Claire-chan! Komachi-chan!"= There was nothing Yayoi could had done to prevent that, her ally tossed at a rate faster than she could perceive. Quickly as she turned to face her fallen friends, the horrendous smell of darkness originated from behind her, an evil shadow casting over her shivering self. Tightening her grip over her offensive and defensive weapons, the warrior swiftly spun to eliminate the Witch, but her short blade made contact with no such entity. Instead, she cried out in agony, her lungs coughing up crimson blood. What sounded like a snarl soon transformed into an all-out roar as Death lifted the impaled girl up, her eyes tainted with fear before launching her back to the group drained of vitality...except for 2 individuals. Wielding the blood-covered scythe with its skeletal fingers, the merciless creature swiped the empty air, sending out a crescent-shaped phantom blade of vast omnipotent red energy to deal the finishing blow.

="_**Harmonic Resonance!**_"=

"_**Beschützen！**_"

Combining their magical abilities to construct a force-field large enough to fend off against attacks such as this one, little did they know that their overconfidence would be their undoing - the energy shattered their defence like glass, propelling the 2 back in defeat. ="What kind of Witch is that...?"= Hana, horrified by what she had seen with her own eyes, asked her fellow Magical Girls in distress. ="Why is it stronger than before...!?"=

="_It's a Hyper-Witch._"= Standing beside her, Kyūbey flicked his tail as he answered. ="_These type of Witches are much more _dangerous_ in comparison to standard Witches and they can't be detected._"= Turning to watch Hana with beady eyes, he continued. ="_If I knew it was going to come to this, I would have told you to run._"= At the end of his explanation, a demonic laughter was heard echoing throughout the lair, the shinigami mocking the group's effort and below-average strength in despatching its existence. With open arms and runic symbols encircling its being, a scorching pain suddenly transpired on their right hands. As soon as it disappeared and upon closer inspection, their palms had actually been branded with a number. To their horror, they knew exactly what this was - it was a real Death Clock, a curse that would bring about the end to their beating hearts as the digit mystically changed, ticking away the final minute to their precious lives.

All hope was lost, the Magical Girls descending into a state of panic and despair.

Komachi screamed. ="W-We're going to die...! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"=

Hiyori cried. ="Papa... Mama... Save me!"=

Elise sorely expressed aloud in doubt. ="We...lost...?"=

Claire comtemplated their downfall. ="Why now...?!"=

And Ayame, lying in defeat and unable to move a muscle, simply wept as her vision blurred. ="It...hurts..."=

39 seconds...

39 seconds remained until the shadow of Death reaped their souls from mortal bodies. Hana never thought it would come to this, that she would die on her first day of being a Magical Girl alongside her friends. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tensed her eyelids shut in frustration, struggling to accept that fact alone.

30 seconds...

The memories of happy days, whether it was with Ayame or her family, flashed before her: Playing in the park, walking down the beach, riding on Otō-san's shoulders as a young toddler - many more surfaced like a bottle at sea; many more drowned out by the passage of time. The most recent of them all, a memory of maidens smiling in happiness, was the last to remind Hana of a bright future they could have obtained.

24 seconds...

"Sabaibu..." However, she would not surrender to fate's cruelty. It would be a future Hana would see through, together with her friends, as her branded palm formed into a fist trembling with fury. "We uiru _SABAIBU__！！！_" Declaring at the top of her voice, she removed her cloak and threw it to the side, revealing a red midriff shirt adorned with a hand-size bow, covering only the top half and exposing the navel button beneath, as Kisaragi Hana dashed with hand blazing the power of concentrated energy. "**_Asutoraru Hīto_****_！！_**"

10 seconds...

All her dreams, desires and love for everyone she ever knew were poured into that single hand, amassing until there was no more to spare. Here and now, the lives of 7 would be decided: 6 servants of magic and 1 gatherer of souls - everything was in her hand now, the power to obliterate a God. "**_Puranetto KURASSHĀĀĀĀĀĀ_****_！！！_**"

5...

...4...

...3...

...2...

...1...

...0.

**-=/VII\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~201108/28~_**

**ᕙ23=DAYS=LATER**ᕗ****

**[NIGHT]**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\VII=-**

"Gurīfu Shīdo、getto！"

Another day, another successful Witch Hunt.

A small amount of days had already come and gone after that death-defying encounter with a Hyper-Witch, a pseudo-shinigami that attempted to cut their lives short - to Hana, that day seemed almost like yesterday.

Tonight's extensive search throughout Mitakihara Town had left them exhausted, the glasses-wearing girl willing to trade in the last few remaining minutes for a good night's sleep as she yawned and stretched her arms in the air. ="I'm tired, Ayame-chan. Let's stop for today and go home."= She suggested whilst rubbing her eyes, her brain threatening to shut down if she didn't rest. That, however, was the least of her worries as a brief gale whispered by their ears and soon followed by eerie silence - her crime-fighting partner was seemingly lost in thought with back turned, unable to hear her young friend. ="Ayame-chan...?"=

="Hana..."= Having dropped the honorific a week ago, the tall maiden suddenly uttered out into the open, surprising the girl before continuing. ="What are Witches?"=

="Eh? Umm..."= Perplexed by that question with answer known to all Magical Girls, Hana looked to the black clouds with finger pressed against her chin, thinking back to the past. ="Witches are...monsters born from humanity's negative desires."= She replied, nodding in the end with certainty.

="What are we?"=

="Magical Girls born from hope."=

="And what do we do?"=

Hana the squirrel quickly jumped to strike a pose, her hand forming a V-shaped sign of peace over her head before her feet landed back on solid ground. ="We protect the innocent as Allies of Justice~!"= It was odd for 1 such as Yayoi Ayame, a smart and brilliant student, to question the nature of light and dark - the battle between Harmony and Discord were like the individual pieces of chess, the Earth itself doubling as the black and white board as well as the ultimate prize.

Ayame was clearly in doubt, her eyes concealed in shadow. ="...that is a lie."=

="A...lie?"= Hana titled her head in confusion, apparently lost for words as she spoke to herself in that mind of hers. (Why would Ayame-chan say that? She's probably just tired. I should try and cheer her up~!) Grinning with confidence to lift the discouraging mood that surrounded them, Hana sought to reach out to Ayame's injured heart, hoping to heal it with kindness. ="What are you saying, Ayame-chan? It's the truth~"=

For over 23 days and 23 nights, hidden in secret, mankind's nocturnal enemies had been slain time after time again by 2 promising maidens of magic. They had fought alongside each other in an effort to quell the eternal night, never requiring the assistance of others. They were content, their teamwork effective, and they were grateful to be a small part of something bigger. ="Daniel was right..."= Despite what they had accomplished in such a short amount of time, Ayame did not seem at ease with their actions as she uttered somebody's name aloud on this very night, her tone of voice sounding almost betrayed. ="How could I have been so blind? I should have seen the connection..."=

="Ay-Ayame-chan, who is _'Daniel'_...?"= Hana merely watched as her friend grabbed her skull in distress, seemingly oblivious to Hana's question whilst sobbing continuously. As a friend, she couldn't simply stand back and witness such tragedy play out before her, even if she may not fully understand the situation. ="Ayame-chan, are you all ri-"= Out of concern, Kisaragi gradually reached out to the saddened girl, believing that, no matter how far Magical Girls descended into the depths of despair, Yayoi Ayame would cling to the radiance of hope and return to her usual self. However, the only thing that returned before her eyes was a quill tip, the sharpened end directed at Hana's throat - it was Ayame's choice of weapon: A short sword tinted in white; engraved with the same runic language.

Her ocean-blue eyes were overflowing with regret.

="_I_ killed so many..."= Trembling with agitation, her hand was unable to keep the blade steady. ="_We_ murdered them without a second thought."=

="Ayame-chan, you're scaring me."=

="You should be..."= She said coldly, gritting her teeth. ="You and I have changed - we are above humans, but at the same time, we are below them."= Her strength was slowly fading, causing her to lower the weapon to the ground. ="I don't deserve this life; I don't deserve being magical anymore."=

Ayame's condition was deteriorating with each passing second, the buildings towering over them casted nothing but dismal darkness, the moon being their only source of light. ="We're still human, Ayame-chan - that's all that matters."= Hana stated as she took a step forward. ="We're hu-"=

="WE'RE NOT _'HUMAN'! !_"= At the sound of her voice screaming with refusal, her arm quickly lifted high into the air before immediately bringing it back to the ground. In the blink of an eye, steel versus steel clashed with 1 another, the sparks flying freely in all directions.

="Ay-Ayame-chan!?"= Defending herself with a set of tonfas, Hana did her best to repel the warrior of light's sudden attack, but the latter was exceedingly strong. ="St-Stop! We're Magical Girls! We're not supposed to fight each other!"=

="You're wrong, Hana. We are not _'Magical Girls'_."= Yayoi proclaimed as she forced Hana to her knees. ="When we made our wish that day, our fates were written in stone."= She closed whatever gap there was between her and Hana, her glare piercing into hazel-coloured eyes. ="We will fight and fight until every last ounce of blood within us has been spilt; we will blindly tear apart all we deem as enemies until we share their destiny."= With Hana's mind left in a mystified state, a powerful kick was delivered to the abdomen, launching the frightened maiden off into the distance as she violently rolled across the ground before coming to a stop - her clothes now stained with dirt. ="We...are _childish killers._ THAT is the undeniable_ TRUTH! !_"=

The energy in the beaten girl's arms were drain as she tried to lift herself up, but at the same time, blood gradually trickled from her forehead and subsequently dripped down to her red bow. ="A-Ayame...chan..."= The comparison between them was close to being equals, their abilities specialising typically around melee-combat. However, Kisaragi knew next to nothing about the exact amount of experience Yayoi had gained from training alone. ="You're...wrong. Y-You have to be. The Ayame-chan I know..."= Focusing her mind on the matter at hand, pushing the so-called _'truth'_ from Ayame aside, she gathered what little strength remained and pushed herself upright. ="...would never think like that!"= She declared before charging head-first with metallic weapons in hand, screaming with determination to set Ayame back on the path to righteousness. Lunging forward, the right-handed tonfa made contact with the delusional Magical Girl, but the sound of metal rang in the air as Hana widened her eyes, realising Ayame had deflected the attack with a circular shield composed of hardened white feathers.

="The world is not black and white, Hana."= The tall student made another attempt to strike her former friend. However, quick on her feet, Hana swiftly dodged the razor-sharp quill. ="It is grey - just like everything else in life!"= Anticipating the manoeuvre, the fallen maiden shined a golden radiance, her blade suddenly extending in length. "_**Rekuiemu Ēterunamu！**_" Crying out a chant of Latin origin with no window of opportunity to escape for the hooded teenager, the serrated sword tore through Hana's chest from the waist all the way up to the right shoulder in an angle, her voice echoing in agonising pain throughout the night as her feet left the surface, her body sent flying until gravity itself immediately dragged her back to the ground.

There was blood splattered everywhere:

The walls littered with maze-like constructed pipes...

Ayame's stern face and uniform...

Even the sky rained red for a brief second.

Defeated, powerless and the sudden loss of warmth, Kisaragi Hana struggled to do something: Move, stand, call for help, her body refused to respond as a sinister shadow engulfed her being. ="I am sorry it came to this, Hana."= Traces of sadness reigned supreme in those blue eyes of hers as the sword drenched in crimson raised under the lunar light, the wind gradually becoming stronger - death would be delivered with but a single strike, her choice unwavering. ="Our friendship...ends here."=

="D-Don't..."= This was not the Yayoi Ayame she once knew from loving times, her vision becoming blurry. ="Pl-Please...open your eyes...!"= Who was this impostor whose face was that of a familiar friend? Why would fate employ such cruelty upon the maidens of magic, to tip the delicate scale in which they balanced on? Who was this _'Daniel'_ she had mentioned before innocent blood was shed, a name that held no meaning to Hana but to act as a lingering mystery? 1 thing was clear - there was more to this world than she knew, forces behind-the-scenes that were intent to pull the threads of destiny towards an unknown goal, 1 that may bring about total annihilation to all life on planet Earth. ="AYAME!"=

However...

"**_S_****_omunusu！！_**"

...there was no seat for Kisaragi Hana to uptake, no role as part of the main cast, for she was but a pawn in the game of death.

* * *

><p><strong><em>={SOUL'S MONOLOGUE #04}=<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I never saw Ayame as the type to claim the title of 'Dark Magical Girl'.<em>

_Just like me, she had secretly relished in the idea of upholding justice - to protect the weak from the strong._

_We fought as 1 Magical Girl, 1 body and soul under the cover of night..._

_...but the events that day tore us apart._

_The others soon found me alive, my wound healed, and Ayame gone._

_It was then I realised 'somnus' did not relate to anything lethal._

_It was the Latin phrase for 'sleep'._

_I cried that day, knowing it was a disaster I could have prevented._

_I cried..._

_...because I was her only childhood friend._

**-=/VIII\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~201109/25~_**

****ᕙ**4=WEEKS=LATER**ᕗ****

**[NIGHT]**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\VIII=-**

="Did they find her yet?"=

="_No._"=

="...oh."= A storm was brewing in the distance as elemental thunder rumbled for all to hear, especially for 1 such maiden in a foetal position at the top of a skyscraper of glass, her arms wrapped around her legs. (Ayame-chan, where are you...?)

4 weeks had passed since Hana's heart-breaking clash against the supposed _'Dark Magical Girl'_ of Mitakihara, the former unable to return to a life of Witch Hunting without her partner. Stricken with grief, she would cry herself to sleep every night with only her pet squirrel, and occasionally the Messenger of Magic, to commune with in an effort to cope with tragedy's scars.

It was a worthless attempt, for Kisaragi Hana's soul was seared with Yayoi's saddened face and voice, never to be erased for as long as she continued to draw breath.

In her hand was the Magical Girl's own precious Soul Gem, its brilliant brown shine now obscured in black particles of mystical origin - presumably magic, but now decayed like dead cells of the human body. In her other hand was a hardened object of significant value, its polished surface reflecting Hana's image as she gazed into its dark core. -(_Kyūbey, what is this? A 'Grief Shard'?_)- She remembered asking that very question out of curiosity shortly after the defeat of the Hyper-Witch, her fingers examining its elegant, yet small, design of a fragmented stone as she recalled another voice.

-(_They are known by many names. For the sake of simplicity, we call them 'Crystals'._)-

That was the answer given to her by the cat himself, his long white ears swaying in the wind as he sat next to the Magical Girl. ="_It's been four weeks now, Hana._"= He reminded, his head tilting to the side. ="G_iven the circumstances, Ayame may already be dead._"= He looked away to scratch his neck and lick his paw, seemingly absorbed in his own activities. ="_Even if someone made a wish to bring Ayame back from the grave, she would not be the same._"= After explaining to the young and distraught girl, he turned to gaze with bright eyes. ="_I am sorry, Hana. There is nothing more anyone can do._"=

Deep in her heart, his words transformed into a dagger and pierced the fragile shell that contained what was left of the light called hope. The Gem in her hand gathered another tiny speck of blackness, her eyes staring ever-so-deeply into its centre. -(_Eh? My Soul Gem is darker..._)- Hana recalled a time when she first witnessed such oddity with her own eyes, a time when her duties as an Ally of Justice were simply and clear.

-(_Every time you fight, your Soul Gem will lose some magic. You'll have to use a Grief Seed to replenish it, otherwise, you'll eventually run out._)-

The words of Komachi clung to her mind as she held both items side-by-side, examining them:

To allow the black flakes of magic to consume the light would be foolish, but after what happened to Ayame, Hana should deserve it.

However, she could atone for her mistake by saving lives. Dangerous as it may be, Hana may find the forgiveness she so desperately yearned for from Ayame in the afterlife.

The hazel light was weakening; the darkness about to reach the peak of her treasured Soul Gem. In the end, the choice was made before her eyes with but a single touch on the Gem's external shell, the many flakes within escaping from captivity and merging with Crystal in hand, restoring the sacred light once lost. Suddenly, swirling around the fragment was a supernatural aura, its hardened core emitting a burning flame of purple colourisation in reaction, and as the fire grew with intensity, the dark object was no more - the Crystal mysteriously vanished from existence.

It did little to faze her, the details at this point were irrelevant. ="I'm done crying."= Her path was set: To live on with conviction was the only way as a Magical Girl. Much would have to be sacrificed; much would have to be put aside. Kisaragi Hana need only fight for the week as the strongest Magical Girl alive, even if it would mean fighting alone. Standing up, she raised her hand and reached for her glasses, tossing it away swiftly as it descended to the city below - she did not need to rely on it anymore, her sight returned by the power called magic.

The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few - that was all that mattered in the eternal conflict against evil.

**-=/IX\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~201201/04~_**

****ᕙ**PRESENT=TIME**ᕗ****

**[EVENING]**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\IX=-**

="I am your opponent, Magical Girl Kisaragi Hana!"= The stage was set: Good vs. Evil; Girl vs. Boy - a legendary battle that would forever remain undocumented in human history, a battle known only to all participants in the mystical arts, as the maiden of magic summoned her weapons in a brilliant display of flickering lights, her hands tightening into fists fused with passion. ="Let's go, _**Man of Mystery!**_"= A noise rang loud and clear throughout the forest of green as smoke left the steel barrel, the stranger having made the first move. Dodging the incoming shot with impossible reflexes, the bullet grazing across her cheek, a tree from afar was set ablaze, leaving nothing but fiery remains as the wind howled. (Now!) Immediately throwing herself forward at this opportunity, the Magical Girl pulled her fists back, ready to deliver a shattering impact on the man's torso in retaliation. "**_Infinitto Rasshu！_**" =("_**Infinite Rush!**_")= Declaring her attack, a series of lightning fast punches were launched, blows that were rendered unseen to the naked eye. However, much to Hana's surprise, her adversary was able to evade them without struggle. As expected, he attempted to land another shot, but such weapon forged from magic was demolished into glass after Hana smashed it with but a single strike.

Unarmed and defenceless, a powerful jab to the stomach would suffice in subduing him; a single punch to obtain certain victory. "Finisshu！" Like the deadly force of a 1000 men, the glowing tonfa imbued with power struck its foe, cutting this fight short between opposite genders as a powerful breeze exploded to signal the end. At least, that was what should had happened were it not for the foreboding sound of clashing metal ringing into her ears. Hana gasped in realisation, her heart beating frantically - she had left herself wide open. (Oh no...!) As soon as her mind registered the danger, it was already too late. The feeling of pain travelled through the nerves, signalling the immense pain before quickly dodging another attack and leaping back to a safe distance. Kisaragi gritted her teeth, her arms and legs too weak to continue. If she didn't find rest soon, her body would collapse from exhaustion. Taking in a deep breath as she inspected her blood-stained arm, the fluid trickling ever-so-slowly, the human squirrel redirected her gaze and gave an aggressive glare at the man, hoping to instil the slightest bit of fear. (Black...claws?) Around his forearms were sharpened talons protruding from protective gauntlets tinted in pitch-black darkness, their combined size and length able to utterly tear an individual to shreds without mercy - an understanding the man seemingly lacked in general as he approached devoid of hesitation, his eyes dull and fully intent to snuff the life out of the Magical Girl.

With each step he took, the more her heart sank into an endless ocean of dread.

With each step he took, the more Hana shivered with fear - the thought of being torn limb from limb, or possibly being skinned alive, frightened her dearly to the point she desired escape from such horrendous experience.

And escape...would be hers to obtain. "**_Obusukyura Furasshu_**！**__**" =("_**Obscura Flash!**_")= Raising her fist high up and then smashing the green earth, a blinding white light was unleashed, distracting the killer as he recoiled back in confusion. "**_Asuteroido Bijon_****_！_**" =("**_Asteroid Vision!_**")= Following up with a magical chant, both Kisaragi Hana and her mirror twin immediately dashed towards him, crying for attention as 1 readied herself with tonfas and the other gripping the dual daggers' securely. Despite being outnumbered by 2 to 1, he was undeterred - calm and calculating, the antagonistic killer swung his black claws, slicing the twins into various segments in the blink of an eye. Yet, there was no bloodshed, no screams or falling body parts, as the identical girls faded into nothingness.

Even after that cunning trick, he was still undeterred.

="Hah... Haah..."= Hana was exhausted, her chest beating faster than she could bear and her large puffy tail stiff. She had to stay hidden for now, otherwise she would lose in this 1-on-1 battle. Carefully taking a peak over her cover in the form of a tree, monitoring the heartless warrior, Hana tried to keep her breathing under control. -(_Kyūbey, do 'Magical Boys' exist?_)- A voice from the past retuned, her own voice to be precious, and within her mind, the voice of the Messenger of Magic answered.

-(_Yes__...and no._)-

-(_Eh?_)-

-(_Young females are able to harness magic because of the Magical Girl System. Likewise, males should also be able to do the same under a similar system._)- Hana recalled, Kyūbey's words bursting with wisdom. -(_To the extent of my knowledge, there is no such system for them. In other words, they are an irregularity - Magical Boys should not exist._)-

-(_They...shouldn't exist? But, you grant wishes and make contracts. You're still responsible for those, aren't you?_)-

-(_That would be the most logical explanation, and it is true I am responsible for forming contracts, but that only applies for adolescent females. I am not responsible for contracting nor am I able to grant the wish of a young boy. It is beyond my capability._)-

The truth...or a twisted grudge against the opposite gender? As far as she knew, Kyūbey could not lie; everything he said up to this point in time had always intended to aid the Magical Girls in the form of helpful advice. If this was to be taken as factual information, then _who_ was this enigmatic man? _What_ was he after? _Why_ was he an enemy of Magical Girls and an Ally of Injustice? Hana turned her gaze away from the stranger for a mere moment, taking the time to inhale a lungful of fresh air before breathing out, but this was a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake. Hana cringed, her muscles seizing up in a panic in response to danger - the man was standing right in front of her, his eyes piercing into her own and claws prepared to taste the blood of a heroine.

Driven by instinct, Kisaragi evaded the incoming strike, escaping certain demise, but barely. A second later and she wouldn't be standing anymore, just like the tree of old as it toppled to the ground. Before her mind could process the next plan of action, another attack came from below, the silent man determined to drain the warmth from her body and leave nothing but the cold feeling of death in his wake. (He's fast!) Hana could not keep this up forever, she could avoid at least 2 more attacks before uncertainty clouded her judgement. She had to live: For the sake of everyone as their protector.

For the sake of Yayoi Ayame as memory and friend.

(There!) An opening revealed itself, presenting the perfect opportunity for a counter-attack. Evading the second deadly swipe with a backflip, Hana rushed forward to kick her relentless adversary in the face, propelling herself high into the air. With tonfas pulsating with pure amber energy, Hana spun herself into the correct position before screaming at the top of her lungs. "_**METEO DAIBU！_**！**_**_" =("_**METEOR DIVE****! !**_")= Like falling debris from outer space, Hana descended with body encompassed by a magical field and weapon directed at her foe - this time, she would be able to land a fatal hit for certain and just like that, she succeeded. (I did it!) Little did she know, even this attack was denied as the tip connected with resilient metal, her field dissipating into thin air with a hole having appeared on the side. Soon after that, something small, yet something hard, assaulted her without warning, lobbing her back into the air akin to a ragdoll. Each impact felt like the weight of a hammer crushing her bones, the pain unbearable. If she was still but a regular human, she would not last long enough to describe it. Still afloat, Hana tried to ignore the torment, her mind concerned more about the man below as she gave a quick glance - he was no longer there. Instead, he was right in front of her once more. The Magical Girl attempted to land a straightforward punch, but before she could even react, the villain immediately grabbed her face and tossed her to the glassy floor far off into the distance, her body rolling violently across the surface until she came to a sudden stop.

This was impossible...

="Who... Who _ARE_ you?!"= She voiced her demand with what little energy remained, her strength dwindling with each passing moment. ="_WHAT_ are you?!"= There was no answer, his lips sealed with no intention to speak. Frustrated by the lack of response, Hana pushed herself upright and glared at him with hazel eyes, but what she saw left her puzzled. (White...spheres!?) The Magical Girl recognised those designs: The round shape, the decorative and metallic flowers on their surface. Hana knew only 1 Maiden of Magic that would fit such description brought about by rumours long ago - the White Magical Girl **Mikuni Oriko**. She never met her in person, but seeing such hovering objects in action being manipulated by a mysterious individual led to only 1 undeniable conclusion: He stole them.

The power of 2 supernatural weapons, blackened claw gauntlets inscribed with illegible runic characters and whites spheres of cold beauty, both dangerous in their own rights, were more than enough for him to ascertain victory. What was she to do? She could not fight against him anymore, not in her current condition, and even if she could, Hana would undoubtedly find herself lying lifelessly in the puddle of her own crimson blood.

Seemingly irritated by the girl's inability to die, the unnamed villain slashed the invisible air to detach his arm's blades, sending them to seek out and rid Hana of her last breath.

If only she could tip the scale in her favour...

If only she had the skills necessary to defeat him...

If only she had more power...

«_And power shall be yours to wield, Kisaragi Hana._»

In the blink of an eye, time itself suddenly came grinding to a halt, the blades suspended and the world's vibrant colours drained until there was nothing but the dreary sight of black and white. «Who...?»

«_Shackled beneath your mortal soul is untold power tamed by limits. Can you sense it? Can you hear it crying out to you?_»

There was no denying it. Ever since the Magical Girl took notice of her newly-received attire, there was something abnormal inside her body that craved for her undivided attention. «...I can feel it.» Hana replied back to the strange voice, her words within her mind tainted with anxiety. «Who...are you? What is it you want me to do?»

«_Release it._» It instructed with a tone as monotone as her surroundings. «_Reach in and open the door. Only then will you be strong enough to defeat him._»

«But, power is...» She pondered the thought for a moment, but only empty silence was delivered - to grasp almighty power to equal or even exceed that man's own would be selfish. As a Magical Girl, it was forbidden. She was kind as an angel; not cruel as a devil.

«_Why do you hesitate? Do you not desire to shower in glory? Are you not compelled to surpass your nemesis?_»

«I...»

«_You see power as a means to destroy, correct? Pure and destructive power untainted by morals? That is not true. The world revolves around power; people strive for it. Whether it is to end conflict or to save a life, power is everything._»

«Power...» There was truth in its words. The world did indeed revolve around power, even in the bitter struggle against the supernatural. Both good and evil utilise power through various methods. Whichever fought the hardest, killed for their ideals, the outcome would be decided by the victor - be they righteous or iniquitous.

«_It is a means to an end, a means you so desperately seek _against all opposition_. You yearn for it against your enemies; you hunger for it against all who take advantage of the weak. Accept this gift; let it empower you._» Its words dug into her mind, sounding more and more substantial as Hana continued to listen, her soul tempted by the offer. «_Now...give me your answer, Defender of Humanity. Tell me your wish._»

«I...» Colour was gradually bleeding back into reality, her time of safety nearing towards a foreseeable end. It was now or never: Yes or No - a single answer that would shape her into an ideal Maiden of Magic for days to come. «I...want it. I want to be strong enough to defeat him. I want to be powerful enough to protect my friends, my family, and Kohaku from every evil monster out there!» As the gears of time began to march once more, Kisaragi Hana's choice was finally made. «Please, give me_ POWER! !_»

A choice...that would be considered regrettable to those whose view on the world was black and white.

_«May Fate smile upon you, Puella Magi Kisaragi Hana -_Alter-_._»

«_'Alter'_...? Why did you call- UGH!» A sharp pain suddenly erupted from within her right arm, a lethal sensation consuming her as she grabbed it. There was no answer from the mysterious voice, its short presence having abandoned her. (It hurts... It hurts...!) It was almost as if the burning flames of disaster were eating her away, the feeling gradually making its way from the arm to the shoulder and eventually to her right eye. She couldn't find a way to stop it; she couldn't suppress the unbearable anguish eating her limb. With a frightening, spine-chilling, ear-piercing, terror-inducing echo, the young maiden screamed aloud for all whom may hear her heartrending cry.

The black blades, deadly as they may be, were deflected by abundant crimson veils surrounding and soon slowly enveloping the maiden's body, the ground trembling in response. The man was not taken aback by this. Instead, he merely stood his ground, observing this scene playing out before him with curious eyes.

A volatile gale of red wind exploded throughout the forest, expanding far and wide before dissipating into nothingness. As her scream fell silent, the air tainted with the thickness of tension, the dust gradually cleared to reveal Hana's newly-obtained power manifested in physical form: A gauntlet engraved with the same runic symbols, its colour scheme was that of pitch-black with red accent lines. Despite its heavy appearance, it was actually light, almost weightless, as the Magical Girl clenched her metal fist with a passion. She could feel it, the promised power flowing within her veins as she concentrated everything into that right arm, eager to display the mighty force of a Magical Girl to the Man of Mystery. "_**Anima Disutōshon: AVUENJĀ！！**_" =("**_**_**_Anima_**_**_** **_Distortion: AVENGER! !_**")= At the sound of her enraged voice and unique name plucked from the top of her head, an illusionary flame matching the colour of hazel ignited from her right eye, absent was the emission of heat. At the same time, a dense mist of deep red immediately shot out from the piece of equipment, her hand gripping ever-so-tightly around the handle of something solid from impulse alone. With a vigorous swing, the weapon acted as a fan and cleared the remaining dust that clouded their vision, setting the stage for the final battle with the golden sun descending in the horizon. ="This will decide EVERYTHING! !"=

The stern individual causally dismissed his magical weapons in a flash of light and darkness as his eyes narrowed, seemingly unimpressed by the girl's undying motivation. Slowly flexing his fingers, his entire right arm soon began to quiver whilst emerald-shaded electricity danced on its surface, as another blinding flash ensued: It was long, roughly around the length of an average person, and wide enough to stand up against any blade. Its iron handle was wrapped in a long blood-red fabric for comfort, the remaining length swaying in the wind, and the underside of its steel surface was designed to shred foes to pieces with sharpened teeth - the lethal saw _'appeared'_ to be a perfect replication of the Magical Girl's own weapon of choice in every sense of the word, much to Hana's shock, but durability was another matter.

At the sound of a twig snapping under pressure, they instantly charged towards 1 another to exchange deafening blows. When 1 did not relent, the other would strike with all the rage in the world. (Faster...!) When 1 did not accept defeat, the other would attack with all their might until the opponent was no more. (Must go faster...!) The girl gritted in absolute frustration, her magic-imbued saw unable to connect with this aggressive villain as he barred her efforts. (FASTER!) At the height of her unstable anger building towards the verge of erupting, the blade was brought down from the sky and straight onto the antagonist.

No wound was inflicted...

No blood was spilt from his form...

But through her furious temper, Kisaragi Hana shattered the fake silver saw, scattering the glass remains as they laid on the grass before beginning to disintegrate, the imitation destroyed by the original. Yet, despite what had been accomplished, it wasn't enough to satisfy her; to calm the fires fuelling her soul. ="HyyyaaaAAAHHH! ! !"= Crying out, a murderous glare was given before throwing herself forward to deliver a horizontal attack, the eye flame blazing in intensity evermore, but her entire body suddenly came to an unexpected stop. Blood dripped to the ground, painting it red as the man withdrew his arm, pulling back a dagger that had been plunged deep into her abdomen. With a heartless gaze, he proceeded to assault her with a series of brutal kicks that could demolish bones, crushing whatever strength Hana had left before being struck with 1 final straight kick that sent her hurdling into a tall tree, breaking it in 2 as she fell in defeat.

She should have calculated his next move instead of lashing out in aggravation...

She should have formulated a strategic plan before jumping back into the fray...

Kisaragi Hana should never have struck first, and in the end, the price of ignorance was paid in blood. Her vision was blurry and weak, her limbs unresponsive and covered in her own DNA. (I...can't...move...) The people of this world were oblivious to the conflict raging in the woodlands, their everyday lives more important than the lives of those under the title of _'Hero'_. Hana could not defend herself any longer, the eye flame extinguished and the long saw having dissipated into a cloud of dark red mist. Soon, she, too, would disappear from this world she called home...and nobody would ever know. «Why...?» She asked whoever may receive her telepathic cry, a tear trickling down her cheek. «Why...can't I beat him? What am I doing wrong...? Please...someone tell me. Annabelle...chan... Claire...chan... Ayame...chan... Somebody...help me...» In the face of reality, nobody came to her aid no matter how hard she hoped for salvation at the end of this gruelling nightmare. All she could do was close her eyes as tight as possible to escape the coming pain and suffering by his tainted hands, her wonderful life of friendship flashing within her mind, and with what little strength she had left was used to mutter a heartful plea. "Herupu...mī..."

"Ha...na...!" A familiar voice rang out to her ears, desperately calling for her attention with light footsteps gradually closing the distance - standing between herself and the killer was the English maiden with open arms, the girl not of this country, the girl who lost everything. "Stop it!"

="Lorina-chan, why?"= Hana struggled to ask, concerned by the girl's inability to follow a simple request such as fleeing. ="I told you to run!"=

"You're my friend, Hana. Friends don't leave others behind, they look out for them!" Lorina Liddell stated out of belief, willing to selflessly shield a friend she recently came to know despite the danger steadily approaching. Brave as she was, the girl exclaimed to the oncoming menace while maintaining her ground. "You have to wake up, you're not yourself! You're possessed by a Witch's Kiss!"

(A Witch's Kiss?!) As soon as the phrase was uttered, Hana's eyes shot open in scepticism. (That's impossible. H-He's like us. He can't be affected!) She wanted to warn her friend with all her might, but drained was her strength and disjointed was her mind to communicate telepathically.

"Please… Remember me! Remember London! REMEMBER THE GOOD YOU DID!" Little Liddell screamed as loud as humanly possible, silence falling upon them soon afterwards. Hana could not believe what she was seeing, her mind unable to process the situation as it, metaphorically speaking, exploded - the nameless man had came to a stop, the daggers splintering into tiny shards of reflective glass. "See, Hana? He was just possessed by a Witch's Kiss." Lorina said, her voice radiating with assurance. "That's-" Comfort was about to wash over the Magical Girl, a sign of peace she so desperately desired, but when the pieces instantly reformed, its silver handle firmly gript and barrel of death aimed, she knew once more the impending emotion of loss would take her.

Yet, there they stood, alive and well, surrounded by spectating trees, as a thunderous bolt struck the empty patch in which he situated, their adversary having somehow evaded with unfeasible reflexes before taking aim at the caster blocking his intended target.

="Claire-chan?!"=

Clad in black, Claire the Magical Nun raised her staff against him, prepared to launch another electrifying assault if necessary. ="So, this is the _'him'_ you have been referring to. I must admit, I never would have guessed it would be a genuine Magical Boy."= She smirked, amused by the existence of a real-life man utilising magic.

Leaping out from the leaves above, the others arrived to land on the ground, their weapons at the ready. ="Hana-chan, hold still!"= Sitting next to her, Hiyori concentrated her thoughts and called upon her musical instrument in a dazzling display of golden light. ="_**Heal!**_"= Plucking the harmonic strings, a shower of warmth cleansed Hana's weakened body, restoring her vitality to its fullest in a matter of seconds.

Komachi, furious at the sight of her friend's brutalised state, clenched her lone naginata as she steadied the bladed tip at the ruthless man with all of her anger. ="You did this?!"= She was inching to throw herself at him, eager to inflict the same pain he had delivered to Kisaragi Hana, but his stature alone convinced her otherwise.

Silent and reserved, Elise simply exchanged a threatening glare with the gun-wielding individual, her mind lined up with various incantations that could either erase him from the face of the planet or restrain him until further notice.

Everyone was here, the group stood united against a common threat. If the killer had the confidence to strike, the 5 would reveal to him that they were more than a match against, if not surpassing, him in every field: Magic, strength, defence, stamina, speed, accuracy and agility.

Much to the entire party's surprise, the enigmatic man lowered his gun and turned his back, fracturing the weapon in his hand to glass as he walked away into the coming night, never to be seen again as the shadows took him.

Hana was glad, a deep sigh of relief leaving her tired lungs after so long - the crisis was finally over.

="You were lucky I was around to intercept your message. Otherwise, you wouldn't even be standing anymore."= Claire said with a strict tone, in which Hana responded with a nod.

"Um, excuse me?" A curious individual spoke her mind, catching everyone's attention. "Who...are you people?" Lorina Liddell asked with eyes sparkling with interest. 1-by-1, the group introduced themselves to the British girl, transforming the mood into something less gloomy and into something more cheerful.

="Oh, you must be _'Lorina Liddell'_. Hana mentioned you yesterday."= The nun stood forward, presenting herself first with a gentle aura accompanied by a welcoming smile. ="My name is Kaminariko Claire."=

Plucking a string or 2, an alluring scene of lights and floating musical symbols surrounded the musician of magic, embracing the moment as she spun on her toe with grace. ="Chiasa Hiyori~! Heehee~"= Active as a hopping rabbit, all that was shaped from magic faded into nothingness as the girl gave a loving wave and a jolly grin.

Driving the spear into the ground, the blade facing upwards, the girl with long lavender pigtails pulled back her cheeks for a toothy smile while raising her hand in a V-shaped fashion - the symbol for peace. ="I'm Misaki Komachi!"=

Finally, amongst the others, the last remaining Magical Girl yet to state her name presented a formal bow, displaying both manners and respect to little Liddell. ="Sumiko Elise."=

="Together we are...!"= In union, the girls of Japan gathered and posed, all of them smiling with delight. ="The _**Neo-Mitakihara Five!**_"=

="...you left me out."= Hana bluntly pointed out, her face was that of disappointment. Suddenly, she noticed something strange about their uniforms, her eyes widening in curiosity. ="Your clothes, they've-"=

="-changed. We know."= Claire answered, her fingers running across the new staff adorned with metal spiralling down the shaft akin to a snake. The magical uniform resembling a nun rarely changed, appearing almost exactly the same as it did as the original except for some newly-placed jewellery on her body: A heavily-decorated gold necklace with runic markings and yellow lines both swirling and straight around the edges of her black dress. Despite the changes, Claire's lime, diamond-shaped, Soul Gem was still connected to the frame on her left thigh above the garter-belt, much to Hana's perplexity as to why she was even wearing a garter-belt to begin with.

="I actually like it!"= Komachi remarked before twirling in a circle. Her Edo-style magical uniform appeared strikingly similar to the original as well: Dangling off various parts of her clothes such as the hanging sleeves and skirt were tiny yellow bells, a mesmerising chime emitting from them as the girl refused to stand still. On her back, a large bow was attached to the purple sash tied around her waist and twin fabric tails extended down to her legs, resembling colourful insect wings. Finally, sewed to her skirt was the image of a beautiful butterfly. In-fact, Komachi's entire appearance had the motif of a butterfly.

="Me, too~!"= Hiyori clapped her hands together, thrilled by the new features, or lack thereof, on her uniform: Extra detail was added to her clothes, represented as musical symbols sewn to the surface of both the edge of the soft skirt and the yellow gloves. Aside from the detail, there was a piece of accessory clipped to her hair and it, too, was shaped after a musical character. The orange, oval-shaped, Soul Gem did not change nor move from her right wrist, however.

Elise remained silent throughout the gossip, her face beaming with a smile as she nodded in agreement. In comparison to everyone else, Elise received the less cosmetic change, her uniform practically identical: The buckles around her arms had been replaced with metal frames inserted with maroon crystals shining with magic, the same shade as her hair and the oval Soul Gem laced with black ribbons under her neck. Elise's thighs were also attached with frames and crystals as well. This also included the forehead, the frame equipped in the shape of a crown.

="In any case..."= As the wind fluttered past them, Kaminariko raised a finger and pressed it against Hana's chest each time she referred to her. ="_You_ need to go home. _You_ are a mess and _you_ need to rest."=

="Hana-chan, I'll walk with you! That man might show up again."= Komachi suggested, caring for her friend's well-being.

="That's a good idea, Komachi-chan! I'll go with you~!"= Volunteering, Hiyori raised her hand in the air as she jumped to the girl's side.

="Let's meet together again tomorrow."=

="I agree, Elise-chan."= Claire gave a warm smile to Elise for her plan before turning her attention to the others. ="Everyone, I will prepare for your arrival at my place tomorrow. Don't be late."=

="We won't~~!"= With everyone in agreement, the Magical Girls quietly left the stage, the sun about to lose its brilliant light as the silent forest remained as it were. Along the way, Komachi, Hiyori and Hana herself had dispelled their uniforms in their respective colours of violet, creamy yellow, and red as they returned to their traditional apparels, symbol of Mitakihara Middle School. The walk was long and tiresome, but safety was now within their sights, their journey finally at an end. Waving farewell, the 2 cheery Maidens of Magic strolled on an empty path, their journey home having just begun.

"Kohaku-chan、we āru hōmu。" With a sentence uttered in the English language, Hana smiled to Lorina as they marched.

The young girl stopped, however, her attention drawn to something in the distance under the golden clouds. A tear suddenly trickled, her vision blurred, before running as fast as possible towards a pair of shadowy figures with a heart pulsating the emotion called happiness. "Anna! Mary!" Throwing herself at them, Lorina wrapped her arms around the 2, expressing her worried feelings in the form of a loving hug as she sniffed, crying now and again. "I missed you! I missed you two so much that I...I..." She hiccupped before finishing whatever she had to say. "Don't... Don't do that ever again... Please...no more..."

"Kept you waiting, did we? Our sincerest apologies, Lorina Liddell." With a gentle hand running across the tearful girl's long auburn hair, Hana's cousin, Annabelle Reeds, returned the embrace to comfort her, washing away the distress lurking within.

"Yo, who's da Mary Sue?"

"Stay your tongue, Maria Wahrheit. Lest I cut it from you."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Geez... I was just askin'."

(A happy end...) To see such a scene play out in reality filled Kisaragi Hana's soul with a sensation she had not felt for as long as she could remember. It was a warm feeling akin to a love poem, drawing in whoever may read it; it was a spellbinding feeling that was as rare as they came and fragile to the touch. She had no regrets. She was glad to have fought against evil that threatened Humanity and now that she had met the **_Man of Mystery_**, a new danger was imminent.

For the sake of Kohaku...

For the sake of her cousin...

For the sake of Yayoi Ayame...

She would be ready.

* * *

><p><strong><em>={SOUL'S MONOLOGUE #05}=<em>**

* * *

><p><em>If there is 1 thing life has taught me...<em>

_...it would be that I'm never alone._

_Kohaku, Annabelle, Hiyori, Elise, Claire, Komachi..._

_They will always be there to guide me - whether it's physically or spiritually.  
><em>

_Having powers isn't fun, nobody said it would be._

_But as long as Witches exist, _I will play my part._  
><em>

_As an Ally of Justice, I will protect everyone._

_My name is Hana, _daughter of the Kisaragi Family, _and I am a Magical Girl._

**-=/X\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~201201/09~_**

****_****β – EYES OF THE TEACHER –****_****_ **β**_

**[MORNING]**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\X=-**

Immersed in beauty by morning sun unmatched, the breath-taking skies of blue were clear from clouds both black and white, the world below welcoming solace with acceptance. Seeping in through glass scathed from time's abuse, the tender warmth paved across surfaces and eventually reached hands most delicate, a smile on the celebrity's red lips. Half a year had already come and gone since she last laid eyes on her beloved Mitakihara, the days and weeks devoted to higher education and lessons to expand her talent. In the beginning, she was but a face in a crowd cared by none, her existence forever trapped in solitude; in the end, she was known and loved by all of Japan as their #1 star, her spirit freed from depravity and renewed with golden fame. Off into the distance, surrounded by the glistening sea, the student gazed with yellow eyes attracted by the extraordinary, its mighty presence basked in the dense mist of mystery - the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil, was a sight to behold.

Cold was the touch of support beams and seats, the refreshing breeze from an open window pressing against her soft cheeks, the cart in which she resided was devoid of life. She was alone once more, yet her smile continued to persist, knowing the crushing sensation of loneliness would never conquer her again. Attached above, the hanging straps swayed side-to-side as the transportation itself continued down the railroad - it would not be long now before she arrived at her destination. Unexpectedly, a familiar vibration crawled up her leg, the source originating from pockets occupied originally in preparations for today's busy schedule. Reaching in, a personal flip-phone was retrieved, the digital screen displaying the name of a colleague. Opening the cover with a flick of the wrist, the star relaxed the device on her ear and answered with manners most polite. ="Good morning, Shinji."=

=["Good morning."]= A kind, masculine voice returned the formal greeting through the wireless phone. =["Did you hear? Our High School is closed today."]=

="I know."= She replied, her free hand readjusting the accessory around her neck, a piece of the dress code she must abide alongside the rest of the dark uniform: A yellow bow tie, a long black sleeve jumper with lines of white stitches sewn in at various points and a three pointed star-shaped emblem at the centre of the chest, a medium-length skirt with a checkered board design of black and grey, a pair of black opaque pantyhose and leather-based shoes each with a single buckle strap and white cross-shaped stitches on the side. ="Which is why I am going to use this spare time to visit Mitakihara."=

=["Mitakihara?"]= Finding the location of her choosing to be somewhat humorous, a quiet chuckle could be heard escaping through the phone. =["Worried about your friends, correct?"]=

Wtih a straightforward answer, she, too, let loose a giggle of her own. ="Correct."=

=["Do you think it's true? About Yggdrasil being a type of irregular **Walpurgis Night**?"]= He reminded with a rumour brought about by neighboring Magical Girls, their supernatural uniforms having undergone transmogrification upon the advent of the inexplicable.

="Maybe..."= She said with uncertainty, having never encountered a colossal giant trapped in water. Tilting her head down, her golden eyes sealed from bothersome thoughts, the student frowned. ="If it is Walpurgis Night, then it must be taken care of."=

A caring suggestion was provided, worried about her safety. =["Be careful."]= Hearing such advice, the welcoming beam returned, the girl's heart beating with affection. =["If you encounter a Witch, are you going to use-"]= There was a pause before he could continue, his mind struggling to string the next set of words. =["Ahh, how you did you say it again?"]= He asked out of curiosity. ["_'I am za Bonu ofu mai Sōdo'_？"]

Giggling once more in response to such broken English amusing to the ear, the student in good spirit answered. ="That is wrong, Shinji~ It is..."= She was eager to reply with the correct pronunciation, her lips prepared to form and utter the words, but her attention was drawn elsewhere for a brief moment, the small TV screen above broadcasting a recorded advertisement:

_'Hello, everyone! It's me - the Idol of Magic Tomoe Mami!_

_Very soon, I'll be holding a concert right here in Mitakihara City for the debut of my new single: **Luminous!**_

_Don't miss out on this opportunity to see me dance on stage and sing to my heart's content!_

_Tiro Finale~~❤'_

Blowing a heart-shaped kiss to the audience, CGI orbs of pure light encircled the star, their nature harmless and lively, as the camera withdrew to reveal the famous concert in all its splendour, one that would soon take the country by storm, the many seats occupied by enthusiast fans of all ages. To witness such a young and bright individual standing on stage, dancing to the sound of music, filled the girl's soul with immeasurable glee - Tomoe Mami was proud to have walked the path of fame and fortune.

She was proud to be adored by all.

"**_I am the Dream of my Soul._**"

**-=/\*/\=-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~End of Gaiden...~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-=\\/*\/\/=-**

**Author's Notes:** I was originally going to make a 'the one ring to rule them all!' reference, but it didn't work.

Hana's story has been told and Mami is an idol! Oh, yes! She is now everybody's waifu...or something like that.

Be sure to leave a review! The more reviews I receive, the better I can learn from my mistakes.

More importantly, this is where I stop. I've got a lot of stuff lined up on my to-do list, so don't expect an update from me for a while. Sorry about that.

'Pa-eob Beulleideu' (파업 블레이드) is Korean for 'Blade Strike', according to Google Translate.

'Rekuiemu Ēterunamu' (Requiem Aeternam) is Latin. No idea what it translates to in English.


End file.
